The Agent
by Kiya Sama
Summary: [1x2x1]What happens when a mission is considered a failure and Agent 002 finds himself about to be terminated? The answers could lie in the young doctor who created him.
1. 01

**Title:** The Agent 01/02?

**Pairing:** 1+2

**Warnings:** AU, angst, post-apocalyptic, violence

**Genre:** Drama, Romance, Angst

**Rating:** R (for language and graphic descriptions)

**Disclaimers:** Main characters are properties of Bandai and Studio Sunrise. I make no money off them.

**Summary:** In a post-apocalyptic world, only a few survivors are taken into a mysterious organization where they are rebuilt and trained to become the ultimate soldiers. What happens when a mission is considered a failure and Agent 002 finds himself about to be terminated? The answers could lie in the young doctor who created him.

**Notes:** Plot bunny attack – that is all I can say. After reading 'The Stand' and 'The Dark Half' this story idea happened.

Feedback greatly appreciated. I'd really like to know if I should continue with this or leave it in the pile of unfinished plots. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

**01:**

In the aftermath of chaos, his harsh breathing was the only sound in lobby – at least what had once been a lobby - of the grandest hotel in the city. He remained in his crouched position behind the marble pillar, his rather long bangs now plastered against his forehead, damp with a mixture of sweat and thick blood. The choking smell of gun powder, smoke and death assailed his senses while he accessed the damage done to his body, dark purple eyes moving quickly in seemingly random motions as they calculated the number of broken bones (six ribs, a femur and his tarsal), bruises (numerous) and burns to his flesh (his knees looked raw and his arms shot to hell). He felt no pain at this time but was sure that it would all come in a rush when the healing process began.

_'Ammunition dangerously low, Agent 002. You need to reload immediately.'_

He winced at the automated female voice that filled his ear, fingers already doing its best to switch cartridges in the semi-automatics he had been holding in both hands. He emptied them and reached for the extras he kept in a pouch around his waist. He was aghast to find his hands trembling as he reloaded as fast as he could and for a heart-stopping moment, he felt sure that his mind was going to shut down in a few seconds. He couldn't afford to let that happen at this time. There was too much at stake in this mission.

_'Intruder – two o'clock.'_

He stiffened and remained as still as death, his entire being as taut as a bowstring waiting to spring into action. He held both guns to either side of his face, dark eyes now peering carefully around the pillar as the faint but undeniable sound of footsteps approached. He glanced at the dead bodies sprawled across the lobby with a dispassionate eye, knowing that he had somehow managed to eliminate all of the Opposition without fail. He had requested for backup almost half an hour ago and yet no one had shown up to help him. But he had managed on his own so far. Oh yes indeed. He could manage just fine on his own. However…

"This is Agent 002," he whispered harshly, now noticing the shadowy _figures_ approaching. With his ammo this depleted, there was no way he could tackle this without some sort of help. "I'm requesting for backup as soon as possible. Repeat. This is Agent 002. Requesting for backup…"

"THERE'S THE COCKSUCKER!"

He dove just as a series of rapid gunshots were let loose around him. There was a whole lot more than just one intruder. It was as if they had all waited for him to make a move and then sent another troop to finish him off!

"DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" Their leader thundered. "PUNCH HOLES INTO THAT THING!"

_Thing,_ he thought wildly as he dived behind what was once the Welcome Desk. He bit his lower lip hard, as a torrent of debris, including chunks of marble and wood strips, rained on him. _I'm nothing but a thing._

_/You are my creation, Agent 002. You belong to me…/ _

Nothing but a fucking thing.

A sudden flare of anger ignited within the pit of his stomach and with a loud roar, he got to his knees, fingers pumping the triggers of his weapons as he shot, with precise aim, at the group of men who were heading his way. He watched them with a dull sense of triumph as they danced wildly like puppets on a string, jets of blood spouting out of the holes he had created on their useless bodies.

_'Ammunition dangerously low, Agent 002. You must reload immediately.' _

Shut up! Just shut the fuck up! Don't you think I know that!

He tossed away the now ineffective weapons and reached into his pouch, rolling over the littered floor as he dodged yet another series of blue fire that was now being shot in his direction. The blood was beginning to pour into his eyes in thick rivulets and he was now aware that he must have cut himself above the forehead for it to be this bad. His fingers finally found what they were searching for and without thinking twice about it, he pulled out the pin from the small grenade. This was his last one and he sincerely hoped it would make and reach its target.

With a soft grunt, he threw it over his shoulder, while sliding across the floor to grab a hold of one of the soldier's ankles to topple him down.

"Arrgh! He's got me…uugh!"

A swift punch to his face silenced the blubbering fool as he confiscated the other's rifle. Something hot and sharp whizzed by his face and for a second, he was sure that his hair had been singed with the bullet. However, the hot sensation of blood on his cheek was a sharp wake-up call to his current situation. He had barely missed getting his head blown off. But all of that paled in comparison to the sudden and tremendous explosion that rocked the very foundations of the building. He lay flat on the ground, hands over his head as hot smoke, fire and ash enveloped them.

The faint sounds of dying soldiers were music to his ears, as a torn limb fell beside him. However, he was barely able to savor his victory. He could feel his mental capabilities rapidly shutting down and in his ear, ever persistent and yet patient, the female's voice continued,

_"Warning. System overload. System shutting down, Agent 002. You need to go in for damage check and repairs."_

* * *

When he finally came to, he wasn't surprised to find himself in The Room. In here, everything was white – too white – and he felt blinded by its brilliance. He was lying on a narrow cot, completely naked beneath the pristine white sheet that was draped around him and up to his neck. He could feel the soft sheet, now warm with his heat, beneath his back, buttocks and legs. He felt incredibly stiff and didn't trust himself to move for fear he might strain something or break yet another bone. There were no comforts in The Room for it was simply a place to repair his damaged body and to clear his mind. There was no bedside table, flowers, music or television. There was simply an oval-shaped door with enough bolts and screws to last a lifetime and a narrow window for the curious doctors and other scientists to peer in for observations. Tiny and barely visible white cameras were stationed at the four corners of the room (he had discovered that the first time he was brought in here) and he knew that they were for surveillance regarding his activities, whatever those might be. 

He sighed and closed his eyes, wondering how long he had been kept in here and rather surprised that he felt little to no pain this time around. They must have really pumped him full of sedatives for all he could feel was nothing but a numb sensation equivalent to cotton balls being stuffed in his brain.

_That's right. I really have no mental capacity to think on my own, do I? After all I was a vegetable to begin with…wasn't I?_

He tried to flex his fingers and wasn't surprised to find them immobile. Even his toes hadn't been spared from the iron-clad weights that chained him down.

_Yes, that's right. I was found and rescued…and was made into this…thing._

He could barely remember anything from The Past or rather from The Before. All he knew was that he had woken up one sunny day to find himself strapped to a bed with enough wires and gizmos to make a grown man cry. He had asked (raged like an insane man) some questions and had only gotten the basic and rather cryptic answers.

_There was a nuclear blast…explosion type thing. _

It wiped out the entire city.

You are one of the lucky few. The survivors. You shall now be assigned to a doctor who will take care of you and make you a soldier. You will fight for us. Fight to stop the Opposition from gaining power. They are the ones at fault. They are the ones who destroyed your homes and took away your families.

You are being reborn and your name is Agent 002.

He felt his chest tighten as if someone or something was sitting rather heavily on it. He gasped and tried to get some air into his lungs but all he could manage was a soft whoosh of air from his lips.

_This is my equivalent of crying. I can't even do that anymore. _

I once had a life…but I don't know that anymore…

I once had a name…but I don't know it anymore.

There was a dull ping sound and then the door was being pushed in from the outside. A cloud of dry ice drifted into the room and it was accompanied by the figure of a tall young man in a white coat.

The agent felt his heart palpitate rapidly in response to the newcomer and he found himself flushing in pleasure while kicking himself inwardly at how ridiculous he was being…_again._

"You're finally awake," came the quiet voice as the dark-haired man closed the door behind him slowly. "I thought we had lost you for good this time. You've been out for almost a week."

"I…" His voice sounded raspy as did his throat – dry and scratchy. It hurt. "I called for backup…"

"We lost communication with you at 0800 hours," the man replied calmly. He bent a little to pull out a clipboard from underneath the bed, dark blue eyes roaming over the chart quickly. "You broke your internal tracking device."

Agent 002 winced and lowered his lashes in embarrassment. He must have done that when he had leapt from the second to the ground floor. It was a risky thing to do and he had paid for it by losing his only means of communication.

"Good thing you had an extra grenade with you," the doctor said with a small smile. He leaned over the long-haired man and placed a gentle finger against his temple before giving it a sharp rap. "Feel anything?"

"No…" _Yes, actually. Just that you smell really, really nice and not like those clinical nurses who come in here and make me want to barf. In fact, I think I feel a whole lot for you, doctor._

"Hmmm…as I thought," the man in white replied with a thoughtful frown on his handsome visage. "We'll have to rebuild the nerves there again. You sustained a grave injury around the prefrontal lobe. It's a miracle you survived, I'll give you that. Ah and notice anything else?"

"What?"

The man reached down to unclamp one of the steel braces around the Agent's wrist and held up his arm gently. For a long second, the prone man stared at his arm as if seeing it for the first time…and indeed it did seem like he was actually looking at someone _else's_ arm. It was definitely a far cry from the raw, peeling flesh he had been sporting during the mission.

"Severe burns from the explosion," the doctor explained patiently. "We had to remove over ninety percent of your original flesh to graft it all over again. You are turning out to be one expensive model, my dear Agent 002."

He had the grace to flush and it wasn't just from the statement made, but rather from the way the doctor was still holding him and how good those strong and lean dark fingers felt against his skin – his _new_ skin. He gave an involuntary shiver and of course this didn't escape the observant man.

"Is the temperature too cool for you, 002?"

"No…I'm…fine…"

"Hmm, your heart rate is increasing…"

The Agent could feel himself getting incredibly flustered and he sincerely hoped that the region between his legs wouldn't decide to come 'alive' at this time. He was also sure that he had caught a glimpse of a knowing smile on the doctor's visage even though he had turned away a little.

"…you seem to be burning up as well, Agent 002. Is there a problem?"

"No…" _God, yes, there is! Do you have any idea what you are doing to me!_

"I see." He released the Agent's hand gently, unaware of the low moan of dismay that escaped his ward's lips. Suddenly, he sighed and pinned intense blue eyes on the man below him. "Actually, I came here for something rather important, 002."

The Agent remained as impassive as he could while telling himself that there was nothing wrong. But would this be it? The final axe? The final blow? He had known of some mysterious disappearances with other agents who had failed their missions or were no longer found useful. He was no fool and he was sure he knew what happened to them. Failure was not an option in this line of work.

The doctor toyed with the gold badge on his coat pocket, which had the words Heero Yuy written on it. He sighed again and rubbed a hand across his forehead as if in great distress.

"You are my responsibility, Agent 002, since I found you and brought you here. I was among the scientists to rebuild you…"

"Making me half-human, half-machine, right?"

Heero winced inwardly at the bitterness in that voice but stood his ground, forcing himself to stare into those amethyst eyes he had found beautiful from the moment he had seen them.

"Do not talk that way, Agent 002. Without me…"

"I know. I would have been fish food in less than a week."

He turned his head away to stare blindly at the stark wall, that painful compression of his chest preventing him from showing any weak emotion. What the fuck had they implanted in there anyway? An emotional barrier or something?

_I'm a soldier. And soldiers are not supposed to have useless emotions._

He had spent months with the other units – survivors like himself who had been rescued from the massacre. Many of them were full machines; the only human traits that remained were simply their features. Others were like him – half human, half machine. Still able to feel basic human sensations like cold, heat, pain and pleasure. Unfortunately, he had learned that many were deprived of such things and had their hearts replaced with implants. Agent 002 had known he wasn't one of those kinds – thank goodness. He still had his heart in place and if he listened hard enough, he could hear it thumping each night as he lay in his bed or like right now…racing faster at the presence of this man.

"They want you out of commission," Heero suddenly said flatly, causing Agent 002 to turn back to him with panic in his eyes.

"What!"

Heero lowered his lashes, his voice sounding strangled and pained. "I'll fight them. They know they can't do this…"

"But did I not complete my mission!" He struggled to sit up, uncaring of the pain that raced up his arms and legs as he tried to release himself from the chains. He twisted his wrist and promptly felt as if a dozen volts of electricity had just been delivered to his spine. He howled in agony and fell back to the bed, breathing harshly as he tried to control the sudden rush of blood to his head.

"I completed my mission!" he bellowed and once he thought he was in control again, he tried to release himself. "Fuck it! They can't do this to me!"

Another blood-curdling howl of pain escaped his lips but Heero could see that his creation was somehow succeeding with his intentions. The chains around his legs were beginning to give way…but just barely. He could also see that the skin around his ankles and wrists was beginning to glow a dull red. It was only a matter of seconds before the Agent would tear his skin again in frustration.

With another loud roar, he tried to move again, but Heero had seen enough.

"Don't move another inch, DUO MAXWELL!"

The effect was immediate. Agent 002 fell back to the bed with a glazed but confused look in his eyes. All will to fight seemed to have seeped out of his body in a rush and he remained limp and unmoving, gaze now fixed at the doctor standing beside him.

_That name… _

Duo Maxwell…

My name…is that my name?

"Yes," Heero began quietly, glancing towards the cameras, knowing that _they_ were watching and that he had little to no time left. "Yes, your name is Duo Maxwell and we found you in the L2 area where the nuclear blast occurred. There were only a few survivors and you were one of them…"

* * *

**Nine Months Ago:**

"Holy Mother of God. What the hell did they do to this place?"

Heero would have echoed Colonel Tom's sentiments had he not been too busy getting his bag out of the helicopter. The protective suit they had been made to wear felt like a ton of heavy foil around his body. He had thought he looked like a really bad astronaut as he slipped the helmet over his head but it still wasn't going to be good enough to shield them from what they were about to see. He, Doctors G and J as well as the Colonel and several other troops from the Earth's Forces, ran beneath the heavy gust of wind from the helicopter and towards the waiting group of men standing on a plateau.

"Colonel Tom," said the man dressed in similar attire but with a gold eagle pin attached to the sleeves of his suit with a smart salute. Their voices within the helmets sounded alien and distant – like automated humans forced into speech. "Lt. Briggs. Earth Forces Division 145. We've got a big mess on our hands, sir."

"You can say that again," the burly man replied briskly. "Jesus."

"I think you had better come this way, sir," Lt. Briggs said as he led the team of experts towards the worst part of the devastation. He and his men had arrived earlier in the week and even though he had been in countless wars, he hadn't been able to hold back his meal the moment he had laid eyes on the scene. How any human being could cause this much pain and havoc was beyond him. Those Opposition motherfuckers would definitely pay for this.

"Gotta warn you, sir…it's not very pretty…"

The Colonel motioned impatiently for the tour to continue and as they crossed the narrow bridge or rather what was left of it, they found themselves staring into what was literally hell on earth.

"My God…" The Colonel breathed in disbelief. "Everything…disappeared!"

And he wasn't exaggerating either. He had once visited L2 – the Main City to be exact – and what was once a place of bustling activity with skyscrapers and towering buildings of commerce and industry, no longer existed.

Simply…_gone._

Not even a steel pole was in sight. It was as if the bomb had simply sucked everything into space and all that was left was nothing but ashes of the dead. A small stream – on closer inspection it turned out to be a broken water main pipe – was now a dark murky mixture of ash, blood and dirt. Bits and pieces of human remains floated within the thick liquid and at the sight of several eyeballs floating within it, the Colonel lost his composure and excused himself for a minute or two.

Heero Yuy, one of the few young graduate doctors called for this 'rescue' mission (it really was ridiculous when you thought about it. I mean what in the world could they rescue in this place?) walked down the slope, wincing inwardly as he found himself stepping in mangled remains. He almost slipped on the intestines of what was once a human being and was steadied by one of the soldiers' who was following him. He stepped over the flowing river of what was undeniably blood and began to explore the landscape as best he could. He could see that the other doctors and soldiers had begun to scour the area as well but he was under the impression that they were in for a rude awakening. They would find no survivors in this sector and they'd have to move to the next one.

_One bomb. One measly bomb on innocent victims. It's just…mind boggling._

"Any sign yet?" came the crackle over the walkie talkie attached to his waist. He lifted it to respond briskly.

"No sign of survivors yet, sir. We're still scouring the north side." His gaze drifted towards what seemed like a series of holes in the ground. "Discovered underground tunnels, sir. We'll be searching that. Over."

"Give us word on what you see, Yuy. Over and out."

Still having little to no hope of finding anyone, the young doctor walked towards the tunnels he had spied earlier, not surprised to find the half written words T R A and the rest of it buried beneath rumble. It was an underground train station and Heero was sure that someone or two must have survived if they had stayed beneath the surface. Motioning for several soldiers to accompany him, he led the way down the flight of stairs, now pitch black and rather eerie in its silence. Their booted feet made loud crunching noises on the debris as they walked and to Heero it made the situation even creepier. He felt his skin break out in goose bumps as he held out the powerful flashlight before him almost sure he could hear the faint ghostly sounds of train engines, whistles and the cacophony of waiting and impatient passengers on the platform.

But instead, there were more bodies in here although they weren't as badly mangled or decapitated like the others above ground. These people must have died from the radiation, a bitter after effect of the bomb.

Suddenly, one of the soldiers whispered harshly beside him. "I think I hear something, sir."

They all stood still and listened intently. At first there was nothing but the low sounds of their breathing and then they all heard it – a low scraping sound as if someone was crawling along the floor and trying to reach them.

"Is there anyone here!" Heero yelled out, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. He shone the light all around them, but there was nothing on the platform – at least no sign of another life. Simply a few scattered bodies and the faint smell of decay. "Hello! If you're here give us a sign!"

"Help…us…" It was faint and barely audible but it was a voice all right.

"Over here!" One of the soldiers shouted in triumph as he flashed his light towards the railroad tracks. In unison, the four of them ran towards it and looked down and into the most amazing sight they had ever seen – at least in this hell hole. There were two young girls of about seven and eight in age, covered from head to toe in black soot and caked blood. Their eyes were wide and frightened as they stared into the faces above them. However, it was the sight of the boy or man lying halfway over them that told the story. It was clear that he must have tried to shield them from the blast but had suffered the brunt of the attack anyway. Half of his face and head was caved in but despite it all, his eyes – those amazingly beautiful violet eyes – had looked at them with something akin to hate and yet relief.

Heero could also see that the man's legs were twisted at a rather awkward angle – broken legs – and that his arms, although still around the girls, had been burned rather badly. The man must have lost a lot of blood and as Heero watched, he could see the luster begin to fade from his eyes.

"Quick! Get me an extra cloth and blankets. Get these kids out of here. I'll take care of the man."

"Yes, sir!"

The girls, not surprisingly, began to cry as they were forced to leave their source of comfort for God knows how long. Heero moved towards the man who was now slumped in a boneless heap on the ground and winced at the extensive damage done to his body.

_He must have been a strong guy to last this long,_ he thought as he noticed the silver necklace around his neck. He reached out to read the inscription written on the flat piece of metal attached to it, his lips mouthing out the words softly.

"Duo Maxwell. Sector 234. Level C."

The man groaned and mumbled something unintelligible as Heero placed his arms beneath Duo's armpits to hoist him up. It was then that he finally noticed the incredibly long braid that had been tucked into the remnants of the black jacket he had been wearing.

"Let's get you cleaned up and fixed, hmm, Duo?" he said with a light grunt as he allowed the soldiers above to take him away. "I'll take care of you myself."

* * *

"This is a fool-hardy operation, Yuy," Doctor J said even as he continued to scrub his hands in preparation for the surgery. "You do know the higher ups aren't too happy about this." 

Heero gave a small and almost sickly smile as he placed the mask over his face and slipped a pair of surgical gloves over his hands. "I'm quite aware of that, sir."

"There's a ten percent chance of survival, my dear boy. You should have left him to die out there."

"No."

The doctor raised a brow at the vehement reply, meeting the dark blue gaze that seemed to blaze with anger. "Okay, okay. He's your responsibility though. Anything goes wrong, it's going to be put on you, got it?"

"I'm quite aware of that, sir. Good luck with the operation."

"Hn. I should be telling you that. After you, sir."

It took five grueling hours to complete the new and improved Duo Maxwell only this time, he would no longer have a name and would simply go by the number 002. Several bones made out of that elusive metal – gundanium – had been used to replace the ones lost during the blast. His left leg – from tarsal to femur while his right arm – from phalanges to humerus received the same treatment. The left side of his face which had suffered more from the blast had also been reconstructed and it was a rather delicate operation since the young man would literally have half a face of metal and the other of real flesh and blood. Internal tracking devices as well as a tiny self-detonation switch had been implanted in his lower back and nape of his neck respectively. But the real problem came when it was time to implant the chip within Duo's heart. Heero could feel the three pairs of eyes boring down on him as he held the tiny device within the sterilized probe. If he put this in, Duo would no longer be considered human. The chip would take away every emotion he was capable of experiencing and Heero couldn't see himself doing that for some reason.

Perhaps it was because of the two girls Duo had rescued or the unspoken strength, dedication and courage he had shown. Heero wasn't sure of what it was, but he just couldn't get himself to…

"What's the matter, Yuy?" G asked impatiently. "Go ahead and put the damn thing in. I've got a golf game to catch."

_I can't… I can't do this!_

He stared at the section of Duo's visage that wasn't swathed in bandages and silently begged for forgiveness. But just as he was about to place the damned device within the pulsing mass of bleeding flesh, a low hum resonated within the room causing the other doctors to lift their heads in confusion.

"What the hell is that?" J asked with a light frown.

"Don't ask me. Probably another preventive raid measure," came G's bored reply. "I would have thought they'd keep this damn room soundproof. Done already, Yuy?"

The young doctor nodded, motioning for the nurse to hand him the needle and thread. He could feel the sweat running into his eyes as he worked silently and it was taking all of his concentration not to let his hands tremble at what he had just done. However, both older doctors didn't seem to care much or pay much attention to him afterwards. The operation had been a great success much to their surprise and they reluctantly had to praise the kid for doing such a great job.

"They'll make you Head Surgeon yet," G joked as they made their way out of the operating room several minutes later. "You just wait and see."

Heero had the grace to blush at the compliments, nodding in farewell as the doctors made a left turn towards their quarters. Heero walked in the opposite direction, his feet leading him towards the area reserved for new units. Smiling dutifully at the other doctors and nurses he walked past, he made his way down the long corridor with oval doors on each side.

_A123, A900, A401, A456_

It seemed to go on forever. All impersonal and cold – just lifeless beings kept to be used for the Organization's secret missions. Within each room, some lay in silence, no longer able to experience the joys of being human again while others lay in agony locked in a place where reality and nightmares met. Some of them called out to the ghosts of The Past, longing for bright lights, green lawns, good food, water and fresh air. They begged to see their loved ones again, mumbling unintelligible words as names no longer held any meanings to them. And yet within this sea of misery, those unable to withstand the treatments and changes within their bodies were de-commissioned 'mercifully' and put out of their misery. Their rooms would remain forever silent until the next unit was brought in to replace them.

He came to a stop before the oval door with A002 written on it. He peered through the thick pane of glass at the lonesome still figure strapped to the bed. A002 would wake up in the morning screaming in pure agony as his body would try to adjust to the new implants. He would feel like dying, his insides boiling with molten heat with each movement he would make.

It was going to be a long process in rehabilitation for Agent 002 but Heero Yuy was determined to be there every step of the way. After all, this unit was his creation and he had an obligation to take care of it for as long as they would let him.

**TBC...?**


	2. 02

**Pairing:** 1+2  
**Warnings:** AU, angst, post-apocalyptic, violence  
**Genre:** Drama, Romance, Angst  
**Rating:** R (for language and graphic descriptions)  
**Notes:** I thank you all so much for your great feedback. And also wish to thank Windryer and Asy for their beta help.  
Please enjoy and know that feedback is always welcomed and appreciated. :)

* * *

**02:**

_'Initiating the relaxation stage.'_

A cool breeze, light as a feather's kiss, brushed over his half-naked body as he sat on the narrow gray bed. He stretched out his legs and leaned back, closing his eyes as he allowed the machine to do its work. He had barely adjusted himself to his position when he felt the soothing and gentle motions against his neck, shoulders, back and legs as they worked away the tensions of the day. A low moan of pleasure escaped his lips as he felt himself slipping into a semi-catatonic state of pure bliss. In the background, Tchaikovsky's Symphony Number 1 in G minor, drifted into the room from unseen speakers. There was a bottle of red wine and a glass half-filled with the blood-like liquid sitting upon a circular gray coffee table. It was surrounded by two long couches on which lay several opened medical journals, notebooks and a few sharpened black pencils. There was a notepad on the floor filled with barely legible writing (except to its owner) including several other crumpled sheets of paper littered on the matching gray carpet.

Two television monitors mounted on the wall were dark and silent and next to them was a rather large oil painting of two farmers working in golden fields of wheat. To anyone looking at the room for the first time, it was a definite and sharp contrast to the monochromatic scheme of its décor. There was a fake fireplace complete with logs and a mantel but one could only assume it had been put there for merely aesthetic purposes. It was useless in this day and age, but then again, nostalgia had a funny way of showing up in everyday life. It was as if the architects or builders longed for days when such things were regarded as necessities to everyday living.

There was a curio cabinet filled with all the awards and accolades he had received over the years, including his Certificate of Acceptance into The Organization. Another shelf, as if carved from the wall, was filled with enough books to awe the avid reader. Ranging from books of medicine to works of fiction from writers of The Past, nothing was off limits in his opinion. Three doors flanked the room – one led to the bedroom and bathroom, a gray affair like the living room before it. However, the owner had done his best to make his sheets and blankets a dark shade of plum as if hoping it would brighten things up a little. The other door led to a kitchen – which in itself was yet another useless necessity in these times. It had been built to resemble the kitchens of The Past and the owner could safely say that he barely spent five minutes a day in there. The final door was of course to The Outside. Once he set foot out that door, he was no longer just another man, but Doctor Heero Yuy, one of the most trusted and respected young medical minds in the New City.

Outside the large landscape window, night had fallen and lights from the other tall buildings resembled tiny fireflies taking flight. Since Heero's quarters were located on the 40th floor, he had a rather good view of the city's skyline and there were some nights when he would admit that it was rather breathtaking to behold.

_But it's all false, isn't it, Heero? _

There were no photographs of loved ones in the small apartment, not even pictures from his graduation ceremony or induction into The Organization. He had decided to store them in a microchip, only referring to them when absolutely necessary…and that day had not yet come.

_'Initiating relaxation stage - phase two.'_

He opened his eyes as the automated voice repeated its command, but Heero decided he was done for the evening. He couldn't afford to go to sleep (relaxation stage-phase two's potency) for he had a lot of work still waiting to be completed. Several more units had been brought in that afternoon – all in need of repairs or routine checkups and he had to read through their data to be updated. It was a good thing the higher-ups had begun to hire more medical personnel. They could barely keep up with the number of damaged agents coming into the sickbay these days.

Swinging his legs off the bed, he rose to his feet and stretched his arms above his head, unconsciously showing off a well-toned body that was still slender and not too bulky. He worked out with weights as often as he could and did his best to eat the right meals. As a result of his dedication, his body could rival any athlete's. He scratched his head – already tousled from his habit of running fingers through it when in deep thought – and walked across the room towards his 'workspace'. He eyed the mess he had created and debated calling in Helga, his cleaning unit, to take care of it.

"Meh, not worth it," he mumbled as he sat down heavily on the couch and raised a knee while balancing a notepad against it. He chewed on a pencil as his fingers absently sought for the journal he had been reading earlier, upon the coffee table. They brushed against something hard and cool and he turned around quickly to see what it was. Shimmering beneath the glow of the lights was the silver necklace with the small flat metal tag attached to it. He lifted it closer, watching as it spun around slowly as if being pushed by an invisible hand. The inscription 'Duo Maxwell. Sector 234. Level C.' had been etched into his mind now and Heero couldn't help thinking that the necklace reminded him of an army tag from The Past although it wasn't quite the same.

"Duo…Duo," he whispered, liking the way the name rolled easily off his tongue. All of a sudden, he wanted to know more about him – this Duo Maxwell. Heero wasn't too familiar with L2's geographic structure or how housing was allocated there but he knew someone who would be able to give him good information about it. It was just going to be tricky getting around to asking him about it without making it sound as if he was being too curious. Heero lowered his lashes as the image of Duo's eyes filled his mind. Those amethyst depths had been filled with hate even though there was a hint of relief within them.

_We aren't the enemy. They are. We're just here to help you. We are on your side._

_Or were they?_

He thought of the hundreds of anguished cries from survivors and units alike which still haunted him on some nights. Their howls of agony as they underwent both physical and mental changes weren't for the faint of heart. Watching their eyes – accusing, hurt, tortured – clawed at the very fragments of his sanity. His very first operation had been a disaster to say the least. He could still remember how sick he had become at the sight of so much blood or how terrible their bodily injuries had been. They hadn't told them about this in Medical School but then again, no one had known such a thing would happen, had they? They were all fresh, bright-eyed men and women who had studied with the idea that they would be working in Earth's 'regular' hospitals. But the war had come and 'regular' hospitals from The Past had been replaced with high-tech facilities like this owned by The Organization.

The Organization, formed to oppose the rising powers of The Opposition. And just who were The Opposition, you might ask?

_Enemies to you and me, my dear patrons of medicine and science. Together and with the Earth's Coalition Forces, we will fight to eradicate them until the world and indeed Space can coexist in peace and harmony._

Yes, The Opposition were the ones to blame for the destruction of three of the five colonies. Nuclear blasts had taken the lives of millions in the course of three weeks and the remaining two colonies L1 and L3 and Earth had been swamped with refugees and survivors all begging for a place to call home. No one knew of The Opposition's agenda or who their real leader was. False reports of sightings of their elusive Head had spurred battles and wars amongst loyalists to the Opposition and Organization respectively. The Earth's Forces had been unable to keep up with the demand for soldiers and that was what prompted the creation of Specialized Agents. With approval from the higher ups on L1, L3 and Earth, The Organization was free to use survivors from the destroyed colonies as test subjects for their new program. Heero had never heard of all of this of course, not until he was admitted and approved to become a member of the Medical team stationed here on Earth. Whispered stories from other staff and personnel had shed some light on the situation but the most amazing thing of all, and what had made Heero committed to his job was the introduction and use of gundamium as skeletal replacements.

All the doctors had been required to attend a four-week crash course in the use of the rare metal and Heero had watched in awe as Organization scientists molded the silver-colored alloy right before their eyes. Its durability and ability to withstand any sort of attack or damage was simply incomprehensible. No one could say for sure how The Organization had gotten their hands on such a thing, but no one questioned it and everyone had come to accept it as more classified information. However, Heero had studied about the metal like a man possessed, spending countless days and nights pouring over the few journals and books written about it at The Library. It had taken him a long time to get access to the files (bureaucracy and protocol could be such a bitch) but it was all worth it in the end. Gundamium was The Organization's trump card and a successful one at that. With the metal implanted in all the new units/survivors, there was no chance in hell that they would be defeated so easily by The Opposition.

Unfortunately, someone had begun to leak information out to the enemy – no one knew who but that hadn't stopped the authorities from creating new and much tougher rules for every member of The Organization. All doctors were sworn to reveal nothing to any outside source and the last time Heero checked, they were constantly under surveillance 24/7. They were required to live in this building where their actions could be monitored and to Heero it felt as if he had been forced to live in a fish bowl.

The first few months had been tough for him and he had suffered from intense bouts of homesickness. There were nights when he would stare into Earth's sky and imagine he could see L1's satellite, his home, floating millions of miles away in space. However, his memories of growing up came in little snatches now and then. He wasn't sure if The Organization had anything to do with it, but it was becoming a daily struggle just to remember the more significant moments of his childhood. He knew his mother had died at childbirth and he had been raised by a military father who was almost never home. It was no fault of Odin Yuy's however, duty had called and he had left to obey his colony's orders. Heero could vaguely remember the day the green jeep had pulled up to his home to give him the grave news. He was thirteen at the time and his father had got caught in the line of fire. Heero couldn't remember grieving for his paternal unit but he did know that he had developed the resolve and determination to become a doctor after the incident. His father had died due to wounds sustained in the field but the troop had been short-staffed and Odin had been amongst the unfortunate few.

_It's a pity you didn't live much longer, dad. I would have fixed you right up with gundanium and a chip in your heart. You would have made one fine unit for The Organization. _

Suddenly and for no good reason, he began to laugh. It was a bitter sound that escaped his lips as he doubled over in mirth.

"Hear that?" he said, in between helpless giggles. "Hear that, dad? You would have made one fine _unit!_ Maybe they would have made you Agent 00001 for being the best soldier ever!"

He laughed until his stomach muscles protested and sent tiny pricks of pain to his brain. He laughed until his retinas burned with impending tears. He laughed until his throat became too tight to swallow, until he realized that he really was suffering in this overwhelming void of loneliness. He was nothing but a statistic in this New World – with no family or anyone to love. And as the laughter finally became soft sobs of misery, he clutched the silver necklace to his chest and fell into fitful but merciful slumber.

* * *

The next morning, he wasn't surprised to find Officers Trowa Barton and Quatre Winner standing side-by-side in the lobby leading to his office. However, he was surprised to find the good-looking young Chinese man standing beside them. The officers were dressed in the smart green military uniforms required by all members of The Organization and although they were as young as Heero, both men had earned enough gold stars to warrant their current rank of First Lieutenant. They each had troops under their command and although the three men wouldn't consider themselves real friends, they did have a mutual respect and admiration for the others' work.

"Yuy," Lt. Winner greeted with a salute before taking off his cap to tuck it beneath his arm. "Just the doctor we wanted to see."

"And good morning to you too, Winner," Heero replied with a small smile as he eyed the handsome blond soldier. Lt. Barton repeated the same greeting and took off his cap to reveal thick brown hair which fell over an eye in a unique style. He was tall and good-looking enough to make him the talk of many lonely female personnel in The Organization. Heero wasn't sure that Barton was looking for a companion anytime soon but then again, he never knew what went on behind those cool green eyes. He acknowledged Trowa's greeting with a small nod before glancing towards the silent figure still standing beside them.

"A new unit?" he asked, as he took in the agent's excellent physique beneath the simple black bodysuit. It was a sleeveless outfit which ended above the knees and obviously designed for maximum mobility. A belt – one could almost consider it a utility belt of sorts – was draped around his waist to hold weapons or other necessary items for battle.

Quatre started a little as if surprised to find that there had been someone beside him all this time but he smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yes. He was brought in a month ago and only got permission to begin training this morning. Would you be willing to give him a quick check-up?"

Heero walked up to the young man and placed a gentle hand behind his neck, forcing the unit to bend a little to reveal the nape of his neck. There was the tiny self-denotation button right beneath the hairline and at the area behind his left ear were the tiny barcode markings of his serial number.

"Agent 005," Heero mumbled beneath his breath, reluctantly admiring the almost blue sheen of the unit's raven hair. There was that familiar smell of 'clean' and yet metal that was common to all. Heero continued his silent inspection, noticing that Barton and Winner were taking all of this with faint interest. Feeling a bit self-conscious about conducting a quick check-up in the lobby, Heero figured he would get this over and done with since he was on his way to Duo's room.

"How do you feel, 005?" he asked quietly as if carrying on a pleasant conversation over dinner. He widened the unit's eyes and stared into the dark pupils, noticing that whatever doctor was in charge of him had implanted data-retrieval chips within them. In this case, 005 would be able to locate and collect all sorts of data merely by looking at the situation before him. The information would later be emptied out in the Mind Room where memories were retrieved or removed with emphasis on priority.

"Fine," came the curt reply that sent Heero's heart slamming hard within his chest. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he had almost forgotten he had asked the unit a question.

"Any lingering headaches?" Heero asked, placing his forefingers on either side of the agent's head and pressing gently. It was clear that this unit wasn't completely a machine. There wasn't the familiar hard sensation of gundamium against his fingers and further inspection of 005's neck, chest and abdomen confirmed his theory.

"No, sir," 005 replied in a firm but rather appealing voice. Although, he was clearly Chinese in nationality, there was no trace of an accent anywhere.

Heero nodded and eyed the unit's legs, knowing now that the bones within them had been replaced with its metal equivalent. He sighed and turned to face the waiting officers.

"He looks good to go. He should be able to function…"

"Doctor Yuy! Doctor Yuy!"

Heero spun around at the sound of his name, eyes widening in mild confusion as he noticed the two male nurses running towards him. They looked out of breath as if they had run all the way here instead of using the conveniently stationed elevators.

"What is it?" he asked, trying not to show his growing panic as he stared into their flushed and sweaty visages.

"It's…it's…" one of them began, trying desperately to get the words out of his locked throat. "It's…!"

"Agent 002!" The other bellowed and Heero felt the world spin on its axis for a second. "He's gone insane, sir!"

_Impossible! He's supposed to be in a catatonic state for at least two more weeks! He can't be awake yet!_

"We were just as surprised, sir," Nurse Number 1 said causing Heero to blink as he realized he must have spoken his thoughts out loud. "We were just monitoring his heart rate and blood pressure when all of a sudden…"

"…the heart monitor spiked to show a sudden palpitation!" Nurse 2 finished. "We thought it was a glitch in the system and ignored it at first but then…"

"…it started going faster and faster and the next thing you know…"

"…he sits up and begins to scream, sir! The braces can hardly hold him down, sir! We've sent in several officers and they've tried to contain him but he's not giving in that easily…"

Heero had heard enough. His feet were already leading him towards the elevators and he wasn't all that surprised to find that Officers Barton, Winner and 005 were hot on his heels as well.

"Agent 002 seems to be much more than we bargained for," Trowa finally said quietly as the elevator took them down to the underground facility. "Perhaps we should put in word for his de-commission before he gets out of hand…"

"No," Heero replied coldly, wishing the elevator would move faster. He could feel Duo's necklace burning a hole within his jacket and he cursed softly. "He is my responsibility and I'll see to it that he is brought under control."

The officers exchanged a look between them, both slightly confused by the doctor's obvious concern for the unit. They were yet to see anyone regard the agents as more than just…well…machines. The units no longer had the mental capacity to think for themselves and would always have to be programmed into performing their duties and tasks. They were now mere instruments in the pursuit of peace amongst the colonies and Earth. There was simply no room for emotions.

The doors finally opened and Heero strode out quickly while motioning for one of the nurses at the same time. "Prepare one a dose of diazepam, pronto!"

The nurse looked faint. "Diazepam…?"

"Do it!" Heero barked as he pushed open the swinging doors that led to the units' quarters. Even from this distance, Heero could hear the chaos from the last room at the end of the long corridor. He winced at the low roar and the noises emanating from behind the other doors. It was clear that Duo's revolt was being felt by the other units. Heero darted a quick glance at 005, wondering what he was doing, but was a bit disappointed to find absolutely no expression on the man's features.

_He's been completely wiped out,_ he thought sadly.

"Aaaaaaaaaaargh!"

They all came to a halt as a soldier was tossed out of the room like a sack of potatoes. They watched him slide across the marble floor and hit his head against the wall with a sickening thud. Immediately, Barton and Winner whipped out their handguns, eyes narrowed and bodies tense as they approached the door. Heero opened his mouth to tell them to stop but before anyone else could blink an eye, 005 had pushed his way through and was inside the room.

"What the hell…?"

Heero ran after him but got there just in time to see that 005 had somehow managed to grab hold of Duo's arms. Duo, for his part, had stopped struggling clearly stunned to see that someone had actually managed to capture him. He turned wild amethyst eyes to the cold black ones and felt something akin to fear creep up his spine. But it was only for a moment, for his rage rose within the pit of his stomach again to give him the strength he needed. If a couple of burly soldiers had failed to keep him in line, what stopped him from tackling this small fry? With a loud yell, he turned his head a little and promptly sank his teeth into the meaty part of 005's arm.

Completely taken by surprise at the attack, 005 released Duo, staring almost comically at the spots of blood on his arm which now had the shape of Duo's teeth imprinted on it. He lifted his gaze to stare into the other's eyes. Duo's mouth was now smeared with blood and with his long hair spilling all around his face and the shapeless gown, ripped and blood-stained in several places, draped on his body, 005 was sure he had stepped into the room of a mental patient.

"Good work, 005," Barton commended quietly. He cocked his gun and pointed it directly at Duo. "Step out of the way…"

"Don't do that," Heero cut in, finally galvanized into action at the sound of the hand weapon. "I'll handle this…"

"I don't see you doing anything, Yuy," Winner replied coldly as he too seemed ready to shoot at any time. "This unit is completely out of control. We'll have him de-commissioned now before he causes The Organization any problems."

_Fuck The Organization,_ Heero thought angrily as the nurse ran in with what he had requested. He picked up the syringe from the tray and tapped it gently, watching the small squirt of liquid from the needle, while trying hard to control the fury within him. _Fuck the goddamn Organization!_

"Fuck the goddamn Organization," Duo suddenly said with a sneer causing Heero to lift his gaze in shock. Duo was beginning to snicker with a hand to his mouth as if he was a little child caught doing something bad. "Fuck the goddamn Organization! Fuck the goddamn Organization!"

_Shut up,_ Heero pleaded with his eyes as he noticed Trowa and Quatre looking even more pissed off. _Shut the fuck up, you son-of-a-bitch!_ _You're going to make things even worse!_

Had Duo been able to read his mind? How was that even possible!

"Get out of the way, Yuy!" Trowa bellowed, no longer kidding around as he took another step closer. "That's an order!"

"I can't let you do that, Lt. Barton," Heero somehow managed with a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "You see, 002 is my creation and I have the final say in what happens to him."

"No, you don't," Winner corrected with a stern frown. "He's the _property_ of The Organization and according to the rules, any unit found disorderly and out of conduct should be eliminated by any means necessary. Now, please step out of the way or else…"

"All right, already," Duo suddenly said with a wave of his hands. "I give up, okay? See? I'm gonna be a good boy now."

He grinned and it was a rather ghastly sight to see considering the blood of 005 still on his teeth and gums. However, Barton and Winner weren't letting him go that easily…neither was the growing crowd of other armed officers standing at the doorway.

Heero groaned inwardly at the spectacle. This was just something he didn't need. He watched as Duo straightened up a chair he had knocked down during his tirade, to sit on it quietly. He held up his hands again as if saying he really was going to behave himself when his entire being suddenly seemed to jerk off the chair as if shot with a volt of electricity. It took only a second for Heero to understand what was happening and he turned towards the camera to yell angrily.

"Quit it for god's sake! He's promised to behave himself!"

The muscles on Duo's neck, arms and legs strained as the mind-numbing pain seared through him. He wasn't sure of what was happening but it felt as if someone or something was crawling within his skin and stabbing every muscle, bone and nerve with a million stabs from needles or knives. He bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood, telling himself he wouldn't give the assholes the pleasure of screaming his agony. Heavy beads of sweat broke out on his brow as his vision began to get hazy. He could still see that lousy doctor yelling something but could hardly hear a thing. Those assholes were drilling a hole in his brain and he was sure they were going to kill him off for good this time.

_Yes, that's better. Much, much better than suffering like this…_

He turned his head a little to eye the other two military guys, watching as they lowered their guns and seemed to be pacifying the irate doctor. Still standing and admiring the bite marks on his arm was that moronic Chinese guy. There was no doubt in Duo's mind that the black-haired guy was like him…whatever he had _become._

_Ah fuck…can't hold on any longer…just fucking kill me already!_

A low guttural sound escaped his lips, followed by a trail of spittle which dribbled down his jaw. His eyes seemed to blink rapidly and soon enough only the whites showed. Finally, the 'punishment' was over and Duo's body sagged limply in the chair. He would have fallen off and to the floor if Heero hadn't moved forward to hold him up in his arms.

Duo's skin felt clammy and cold to the touch causing Heero to shiver in mild revulsion. He glared at Trowa and Quatre, who looked back at him with cool detachment.

_They are no better than the machines,_ Heero thought as he struggled to lift Duo to his feet to place him back on his bed. _They've been brainwashed and programmed by The Organization as well. What's the difference between them and the units? Can't you see what they are turning you into?_

He stood back to watch the nurses strap Duo back in. He wasn't surprised to find that the chains were now of gundanium and if Duo had any plans of escaping, it was going to be next to impossible.

"It's only a matter of time," Trowa began as he began to lead the way out of the room. "You can be sure that the authorities will be keeping an eye on him."

"I won't say I'm not surprised at your concern regarding 002," Quatre continued with a light frown. "He's nothing but an agent. You really should not concern yourself with his welfare…"

"He's human," Heero replied quietly, his gaze fixed stubbornly on the oval door leading to 002's room, which was now locked again.

"He _was_ human," Trowa corrected with a light shrug. "Either way, I would keep an eye on him. He might turn out to be a dangerous liability. Have a good day, Doctor Yuy." He gave a smart salute, which was reciprocated by his companion. They spun on their heels with 005 in tow and left the young doctor still standing in the hallway with thoughts as troubled as the silent man who lay in deep sleep.

* * *

He was simply known as Howard but to Heero, he was the man to go to if you needed information on just about anything. No one knew how long Howard had been in The Organization but he was definitely not your conventional officer. For one, he refused to dress in the military uniforms required by personnel and insisted on wearing only loose Hawaiian shirts and long pants or shorts. Dark glasses covered his eyes at all times and tufts of white hair flanked the bald spot on his head. Although he was generally a quiet man – he had a tendency to stay to himself and away from public functions – Heero was quite aware of Howard's underground newspaper which he had created as a means to expose the truth about The Opposition. Some had even suggested that Howard was against The Organization but Heero doubted the old man would still be working here if he was. He felt sure that the authorities would have found a convenient way to get rid of him with no one else knowing until it was too late.

Howard's office was a low bungalow situated on the East side of The Organization's grounds. There were, of course, underground routes to get there, but Heero needed the fresh air and couldn't even begin to think of spending any more time within the building. He was sure that Officers Barton and Winner had spoken to the authorities about the incident in Duo's room and the surveillance on him would be even stricter.

As he approached the steel gates, he winced as he noticed the two soldiers flanking each side. HE raised his hands as if waving in surrender.

"Is there a problem?" he asked, already knowing full well there was.

The taller of the two, a young man who must have just graduated from military school, replied with curt politeness. "I'm sorry but we cannot let you in, sir. You have orders to remain in your quarters until you are sent for…sir."

Heero gritted his teeth and struggled to control his growing irritation. "I am just going to visit The Informant for a while. There is some important…"

"I am sorry, sir, but we cannot allow you into the building…"

"But this is my place, isn't it?" came the raspy voice behind them. Heero spun around quickly, a smile of gratitude on his visage as he noticed Howard walking towards them. A brown walking stick aided in his movement as he walked across the green lawn and towards the trio. "If I say he stays then he stays. Nice to meet you, doctor. Come in and sit for a spell, will ya?"

The soldiers looked like they were about to protest or go into another prepared speech about their duties, when Howard pushed them aside by rapping his walking stick against their shins. Heero had to hide a smirk as they hopped from one foot to the other in obvious pain.

"Damn sissies," Howard murmured, while opening the gate by placing a hand against the flat panel screen beside it. "And they call them soldiers. Why back in my day…"

The doctor groaned inwardly as Howard began to recant his glory days. They walked through the doors and into a small lobby with only a Help Desk…and no help behind it. There were several notices tacked against a board on a wall and only two chairs for visitors in the room. A dead potted plant sat in the corner and Heero had the feeling that no one had bothered to care for this room in a while. There was the faint smell of dust, old books and damp carpet and as Howard opened another door, Heero was given a first hand look at the world of an Informant.

Howard's real office was a tiny cramped space with one window looking out to the main Organization building. Two desks – one pushed against the wall – were filled with folders, papers, notebooks and flyers. Many of the flyers had the words 'Oppose The Opposition!' written in bright neon colors. There were file cabinets and shelves filled with just as many books, some dusty with age. Heero was sure that many contained enough classified information Howard must have gathered over the years. Who knew what secrets remained locked behind them? In a corner sat an archaic coffee machine. There was also a small fridge which contained several alcoholic beverages and Howard was quick to offer his visitor some.

"You look like you need it," Howard said with a slow wink. "Straight?" He held up a small bottle of vodka.

Heero nodded slowly and eyed the room, hoping to find something to sit on. "Is there a chair…"

"Over there," Howard replied pointing towards a section of the room filled with even more papers. "Just push the damn things to the floor and make yourself at home."

Doing as he was told, Heero pulled the wooden chair towards the bigger of the desks, realizing that this was where Howard did most of his work. He accepted the drink with a small smile and took a sip, wincing as the fiery liquid burned down his parched throat. He took the time to admire the walls which had been covered completely with newspaper clippings of wartime headlines, blueprints of something that looked like a giant robot, more flyers with anti-Opposition messages and of course several naked women with rather large chests and behinds. Heero hid a chuckle behind his glass and he took another sip.

"So what brings the young Doctor Yuy to me today? For them to have soldiers preventing you from walking about…it's got to be pretty bad, eh?" He gave a soft grunt as he fell into his chair behind the cluttered desk, somehow managing to balance his glass of vodka within his hand.

Heero shifted a little on his seat and then pulled out the necklace to place it on the desk between them. "I want to know all about him. You are familiar with L2. So any information you can give me about Duo Maxwell would be really appreciated."

Howard raised a brow, not making a move to pick up the item. He stared at it for a long moment, an unreadable expression coming into his eyes. "L2, huh?"

"Yes…are you okay, Howard?"

The older man sighed and shrugged before taking a long gulp of his beverage. "Don't mind me, Yuy. I'm just an old man with too many memories, that's all." He picked up the necklace and watched the sun's rays bounce off the metal plate. "I'll look into this and give you some feedback…at least by tomorrow."

"Thank you…"

"So he's become a unit, hmm?" Howard murmured to himself causing Heero to lift his gaze sharply.

"You knew Duo Maxwell?" he asked quickly, feeling his heartbeat racing in anticipation and growing excitement. But meeting Howard's dull gaze dashed his hopes.

"I knew a lot of people on L2, Doctor Yuy," the older man replied enigmatically. "After all, I was born and raised there."

* * *

Sleep didn't come too easily for Heero that night. In his mind, he could still see Howard's face and hear those cryptic words. He tossed and turned restlessly on his bed, wondering if there was more to Howard's knowledge of Duo than he let on. But eventually, he fell into fitful sleep, random images of Duo being chased and captured by unseen members of The Organization filling his mind. However, his dreams were short lived as the alarm beside the intercom blared loudly in his ear.

"Doctor Yuy, you are requested in the training facility now. Lieutenant General Zechs Merquise requests your presence now. Over."

Heero, who had been ready to tuck himself back in bed, sat up quickly at the name mentioned. His eyes widened in dull panic, his heart thumping wildly in his chest as he thought of the implications that awaited him. Zechs Merquise was the second-in-command around here and for Heero to be called to his presence at this ungodly hour (the clock showed three-fifteen in the morning), it had to be pretty damn serious.

He dressed quickly and made his way towards The Training Room, hardly paying attention to the two soldiers that had been following him for quite some time. The doors slid open silently and he stepped into the cool room where several scientists, doctors (including G and J), Officers Barton and Winner and the head honcho himself, Merquise stood looking down and into the arena-like area below them. Zechs Merquise was a tall, handsome and rather imposing figure with long flowing blond longs that fell to his waist. However, a metal mask covered his eyes, giving him a mysterious look that made him even more appealing. Rumors claimed that he had been blind from birth or that he had suffered severe burns to his eyes which forced him to remain in such a thing. But that was the least of Heero's worries as they all turned to look at him now.

"Ah, Yuy. I'm so glad you could join us," Zechs said quietly. He motioned for Heero to come closer, revealing a pristine gloved hand in the process. Walking on legs that felt as heavy as lead, the doctor walked up to stand beside the blond hardly sparing Trowa or Quatre a glance.

"We couldn't afford to let you miss the grand event," Zechs continued in a voice that was slightly pleasant and yet had an edge of danger within its tone. "Look, there come our new units now."

Heero turned to face the darkened arena, blinking in surprise as one of the doors at the other end of the large room opened to reveal Agent 005. There was nothing really surprising about having units appear in the room for training purposes after all this was a place where they were tested for their strength and agility. However, his breath caught in his throat as the second door opened to reveal the undeniable figure of Agent 002. Duo was now dressed in a similar outfit, his once unraveled hair now done in a neat and tight braid to fall to the small of his back. Duo walked in slowly, as if surprised to find himself in there and Heero could see his surprise grown tenfold as his gaze fell on Agent 005.

"Ah and the two gladiators are about to begin the battle," Zechs said with a small smile on his full lips.

"Wa…wait," Heero began, licking his lips as he shook his head slowly. "He's not strong enough to deal with the training yet. He just suffered through…"

He fell silent as Zechs turned to face him. Heero shivered at the cold look in those blue eyes and decided that it wasn't going to be worth it to argue with his commanding officer at this time. He clenched his hands into tight fists and forced himself to watch as the bright lights were turned on in the middle of the arena. The two units held up their hands to their faces to shield their eyes from the glare but stopped long enough to listen to the cool and amused voice of Zechs blaring over the intercom.

"Welcome to the Training Room, my dear agents," he announced. "In here you will learn to become strong assets to The Organization and to begin, you are required to defeat your opponent using only your hands and feet…or teeth if you will." He chuckled as Heero winced at the reference made.

_"Cominci!"_ came the loud cry from the blond raising his hands like a King addressing his nation. "Oh and do remember my dear agents, only one of you can leave this room…alive."

* * *

**Translations:**

Cominci (Italian) - Begin


	3. 03

**WARNINGS:** AU, **death of major character** (not 1 or 2), **major** angst, post-apocalyptic, violence

**Genre:** Drama, Romance, Angst

**Rating:** NC-17 (for language and graphic descriptions)

**Notes:** Much thanks again to Asy and Windryer for putting up with my long ass chapters, mistakes and god-knows-what other torture I send to them for editing. And much hugs to those of you who have left comments for the story! I really do appreciate it!

* * *

**03:**

Imagine if you will a world soaked in darkness, where all time and reason have lost their meaning as you continue to float in its dismal abyss. Imagine if you will, a world without air, feeling as if your very lungs were crushed by an unseen weight, as you struggle fruitlessly to inhale the precious necessity that you once tended to take for granted every day. Imagine if you will, your bones creaking with a pain so indescribable, you pray for death to take you away from the unbearable suffering.

This was the world to which 002 awoke.

He could taste fear – thick and heavy – on his tongue. His very pores reeked of it as his pupils raced wildly behind his closed eyelids. He wanted to see, to breathe, and to _live_, yet there was something preventing him from doing so. He could hear voices, muffled and slow as if coming from the depths of a hollow tin drum. He tried to turn to that direction but a mind-numbing headache shot through his head from the left side causing him to scream in agony. Unfortunately, the sound remained locked in his rapidly constricting throat – choking him, making him gargle like an old man forced to drink a bitter tasting drug. His fear overwhelmed him completely and for a moment, he felt sure that he had been buried alive, somewhere deep, dark and cold where no one would ever hear or find him. Someone had thought him dead and had locked him away in a coffin.

_But I'm alive! Fuck it! I'm alive! I'm alive! I'm alive!_

"…gurg…gurg…gurg…"

He barely registered that he had forced his lips open by this time as all that filled his thoughts were plans of escape. He had to get out of here. He had to leave this burial site. They couldn't keep him here. He wasn't dead. He wanted to see the blue sky again.

_Blue…sky…?_

He wanted to have fresh air, to feel the sun on his skin.

_Sun…light…?_

He could feel his lungs expand and contract rapidly with each breathe he forced himself to take. Finally, and with great effort, his lashes flew open and his once silent vocal cords seemed to come back to life with a force that had him almost destroying throat muscles he never knew existed.

He howled in agony and this time _they_ heard him.

He couldn't tell you where the energy had come from as he broke out of his restraints. For although his body still ached in a million and one places, the instinct to survive, a trait all humans tend to possess when thrown in dire situations, took precedence and gave him the near barbaric strength for the fight he put up.

Confusion and disorientation intermingled with the fear he still felt. Where was he? _Who_ was he? How had he gotten here? Why did it feel like someone was dancing the tango inside his body without planning to let up anytime soon? Why did his head ache so damn much? Why did he feel like throwing up even though he was sure he hadn't eaten anything?

_Who am I? And what's with this Agent 002 bullshit?_

They had been calling him that and he didn't like it. No, he didn't like it at all. It made him feel like a machine - a worthless, useless contraption that had gone out of control.

_Ain't that the truth, boy? You've gone fucking nuts and they don't know what the fuck to do. I would laugh my ass off if I wasn't so busy trying to get the hell out of here._

But he had been stopped in the end and it was by some guy who might as well be a fucking robot for all the expression and reaction he gave. The guy was strong though, Duo would give him that. But it was that doctor…

_(Fuck the Organization!)_

…something about that doctor…

_(Fuck the Organization!)_

…he must have seen that doctor before…but where? And let's not forget the fact that the guy seemed to be yelling in his head all the time…

_(You can hear his thoughts that's what.)_

Duo couldn't quite place a finger on it, but a part of him was sure that this doctor was responsible for his being here. Perhaps it was the guilt that seemed to reek off his body each time their eyes met or the fear that had filled his eyes when Duo had managed to tap into his brain waves to blurt out his anti-Organization sentiments.

_/Shut the fuck up or you'll get me in trouble/_

_Too bad for you, doc. You got me into this mess, you suffer the consequences._

But yet, he had complied – like a fucking dog, he had agreed to obey himself, hoping that the excitement would wear down because he was becoming increasingly tired. It was like a huge tidal wave of weariness that seemed to appear from nowhere to overtake his body making him feel slightly lethargic and not all there. However, it looked like the powers that be hadn't taken too kindly to his little rampage earlier and they had dealt out a worse punishment than he could ever fathom.

He was forced to return to the dark abyss and was almost grateful for that. It was a welcome reprieve from the pain and he would have wished to remain there never to return to such a cold and uncaring environment he had been subjected to.

Unfortunately…

"Wake up, Agent 002. It's time for your debut performance."

…reality wasn't so kind. His lashes opened slowly at the sound of the man's voice. He turned his head a little to stare into the blank green eyes peering down at him. The man was dressed in the familiar white coats worn by the medical personnel, which sent a reluctant shiver down Duo's spine.

"Don't try anything funny either," the man was saying. To Duo, his voice sounded devoid of any inflection. It was simply flat and cold and made Duo feel even more terrified of what was to happen to him.

"We've got officers stationed all around to take you down at the first sign of resistance, 002," the man said, motioning for Duo to sit up. "Please take off your gown. You are going to be quarantined."

_Quara-what? What the fuck!_

He opened his mouth to say something, but staring into those passive eyes and darting a quick glance around the room, confirmed his worst fears. The man wasn't kidding when he said they were surrounded. Officers, all dressed in white space-like suits with helmets, had their guns (which looked eerily like laser guns) pointed in his direction. Duo tried to smile, but felt his lips tight and uncooperative as he rose to his feet…and promptly stumbled.

Shit! His legs felt like lead!

"Easy now, 002. Your body is still adjusting to its new bones."

"New…bones?"

The man simply nodded and refused to elaborate on his announcement as he waited patiently for Duo to strip out of the plain shapeless gown. Duo stared at the bloodstains with a small wince as the memories of his earlier fight came flooding back. His mouth still tasted funny and he realized it was thanks to his impromptu 'snack' of that Chinese guy's arm.

"Please turn around," came the firm order and biting his lower lip, trying not to shiver at the notion of standing naked in front of a bunch of guys (and it was terribly cold in the room anyway), he did as he was told and promptly fought back a yelp as he felt the cool sensation of fingers thrusting into his anus.

"Holy shit," he breathed thickly, biting his lower lip and squeezing his eyes shut as the man probed deeper without any real thought for Duo's welfare. He could feel the tight muscles being stretched roughly and the pain was, needless to say, excruciating. He wanted to yell or worse kill the fucking guy, but Duo was sure that once he made a move, he could as well say sayonara to any chance of survival.

"Intact," the man muttered with obvious disgust in his voice, as he finally withdrew his fingers.

_Don't like this part of your job do you, good sir,_ Duo thought with a light smirk, more than glad that the sudden internal investigation was finally over (although he had to wonder what the hell they had planted up his ass to begin with). He sagged limply across the narrow bed and wasn't a bit surprised to find that he was now sporting an erection. It might have been a rude 'search' but the guy had touched a part of him that had sent tingles of reluctant pleasure coursing down his body. However, as Mr. Cool and Collected peeled off the flesh-colored gloves he had been wearing, Duo could see the small smirk on his lips.

"Need help with that?" the man asked with a nod towards the hard organ.

"Not if you're willing," Duo replied with a forced grin. "I'm sure you must have satisfied many other guys like me…argh!"

The pain from the guy's blow wasn't all that bad and as Duo placed a hand on his jaw to check the damage done, he heard a faint clicking sound inside his mouth. He pressed his fingers against his flesh and felt a cold sensation of amazement searing down his spine. His jaw…at least the left side of his jaw felt like it was solid steel beneath the layer of flesh. His fingers continued to travel up the left side of his face and the sensation was still the same - cold, hard steel beneath his skin.

_I'm a machine…I'm **really** a fucking machine!_

"Don't get too cute," the doctor was saying even though his cheeks were slightly flushed with color. Duo could see that he was nursing his hand – the one he had used to punch – and he smirked in small victory.

"Guys like you are a dime a dozen and by the time you're through with Basic Training, I cherish the day I'll have to press that damn button behind your neck. Now move it, 002. I haven't got all evening."

_Fuck you too, asshole._ Duo gritted his teeth, walking before the man and through a door he hadn't even noticed in all the excitement. This door didn't lead to the outside as he had hoped, but rather to an even smaller room with what looked like a shower stall and several other gizmos and gadgets he couldn't quite make out.

"Step into the stall please," Doc. C and C commanded with a nod. He was making his way towards the console and watched warily as Duo eyed the small boxed space for a moment before walking into it.

The doors slid shut silently behind him and all of a sudden, Duo felt extremely claustrophobic. It felt like the walls of the stall were closing in on him and through the thick pane of glass, he could make out the fuzzy image of the doctor standing behind the safety of his medical equipment. The door opened again and two more guys walked in. They talked briefly to each other and Duo watched with growing alarm as they proceeded to slip masks over their noses and mouths.

_'Beginning quarantine phase,'_ came the female automated voice over unseen speakers and before Duo could get his bearings together, his body was bombarded with jets of water so cold that it knocked the breath out of him. His scream was locked in his throat as he fell to his knees, the water unmerciful as it continued to lash angrily against his now reddened flesh.

Meanwhile, the doctors were beginning to look rather confused at the fluctuations of 002's reaction to the treatment. The needle on the machine, along with the black screen which gathered data on his heart rate and breathing, seemed to be off the charts.

"I don't understand," one of the doctors said with a puzzled look in his eyes. "He's not supposed to be able to feel anything. Why does it seem like he's in pain!"

"Don't look at me," Doc. C and C replied impatiently as he scribbled furiously on his notepad. "I'm not his surgeon."

"Then why…eek!"

They jumped as Duo suddenly flung himself against the glass with a deranged and almost maniacal look in his eyes. He was saying something and pounding his fists against the glass, so hard in fact that the walls seemed to rattle and shudder with each hard blow.

Doctor Richardson, a relative new face to the Organization, looked downright terrified at the sight of the mad man in the stall. "What's he saying! Don't you think we should stop…!"

"Stop!" came the alarmed cry from Doctor Murphy. "If we stop now, Lt. General Merquise will have our heads!" He had been in the Organization long enough to know the consequences that befell wayward medical personnel.

Doc. C and C., who's real name was Andrea Patini, watched Duo carefully, his brows furrowing with thought as everything finally seemed to fall into place. Pain. Emotions. Sensations. A unit was not supposed to have any of those things after the initial surgical process. Although there had been a few units who still retained those capabilities, most of them were usually complete and total robots, incapable of such basic human traits and instincts.

_Dear, dear Doctor Yuy,_ he thought with a small smirk on his lips. _Looks like someone's been a naughty boy._ He tapped his pen against the notepad, watching Duo slump to the floor in exhaustion as a cloud of smoke seemed to fill the cubicle. He wondered if he ought to tell the higher-ups about his discovery or better yet, use it against the genius doctor. His smirk grew wider at the thought. Heero Yuy had always been a thorn in his side from the moment they had graduated medical school together and now Patini knew he'd have this little secret to use against him. What better way to get Yuy on his knees than to expose his incompetence? This was just too good! Way too good!

Suddenly he burst into laughter, a loud sound filled with malicious intent which had the other doctors staring at him in confusion and slight worry. It wasn't rare to see doctors lose their minds or go insane due to the strains of their work and for a while, Doctors Murphy and Richardson seriously considered turning in Doctor Patini for a thorough investigation.

* * *

The material of the bodysuit seemed to mold to his body like well…a second skin and he hated to admit that it felt sort of good. His body still throbbed from the so-called quarantine session and as he slipped his feet into the flat soled shoes, he winced as a muscle in his lower back protested the movement. He shook his head rapidly to get rid of the faint dizziness that washed over him before sitting down heavily on the narrow steel bench. He held his head between his hands and tried to breathe evenly; trying to melt away the heavy taste of fear that now seemed permanent on his tongue.

He wasn't sure why he was here. Doc. C and C had refused to say anything to him – simply pushing Duo towards the waiting group of officers who had in turn brought him to this waiting room of sorts. He swore he was being tossed around from one person to another like a goddamn rag doll. Slowly, he held out his right arm and flexed it, biting his lower lip at the pain that seared through him.

_Metal as well,_ he thought with a small nod. _So let's see…left side of my face…my right arm and…._

He stretched out both legs as far as they could go. His right leg felt okay, but the familiar faint resistance especially in his knee (it felt as if the metal joints were locked tight) and pain which shot up from his left side told him that it was the guilty one.

_Part machine, part human. Fantastic._

He rose to his feet and tried to loosen his body, remembering something the psycho doc had said about Basic Training. So maybe he had been brought here to learn some new fighting skills. That wouldn't be too bad. Anything was better than being stuck in that shower stall being 'cleaned' again. Duo just hoped he wouldn't have to go through that process all the time. There had to be a better way to give them a proper shower.

A steel door opened to reveal a soldier, this time dressed in green fatigues. He didn't look any older than eighteen and Duo shook his head slowly, wondering what kind of a place this was to hire such young kids to do their bidding.

"Are you ready, Agent 002?" the man asked and to Duo's immense surprise, it looked like the guy was actually trying to give him a friendly smile. A dull ache filled Duo's chest at the sight and he realized that he felt ridiculously close to crying. It felt like eons since he had seen a friendly visage or had anyone talk to him 'normally' and damn it…it felt so _good _to hear it.

"I…guess I am," he replied thickly, blushing faintly at how grateful he sounded. The soldier flushed as well and gave a curt nod.

Duo, seeing that he had no intentions of talking again, decided to make conversation. No, he _needed_ to have a decent conversation with someone or he was going to go crazy.

"So…eh…what is this place anyway?"

The soldier looked startled at the question and looked towards the door as if hoping no one had come in to hear this. It was rare for a unit to be this curious about anything but he couldn't deny that there was something rather appealing about Agent 002. If he was a human he would be the kind of guy one could hang out with and have fun. It was almost a shame he had become a machine.

"You mean this room?" he finally replied warily.

Duo eyed the steel walls and miserable bench which had been placed in the middle of it. Well, he hadn't actually meant the room but it was as good a start as any. "Yes, this room. Where am I?"

"This is the Training Facility," the soldier replied with a small smile. "This is where all units train. Actually, this is the main arena, so you go out that door…" He pointed towards another entry that seemed to blend into its surroundings. "…and you get to fight an opponent picked out for you. It's usually done to measure your skill level."

"Ah…so like a free-for-all, right?"

"A free-for-all?" The soldier's brows creased in thought. "I'm not sure…"

"Forget it," Duo interrupted with a wave of his hand. "So it's one-on-one right? Not a whole bunch of guys thrown at you at one time, right?" He didn't think he could deal with anymore psychos this evening…or whatever the time was now.

"No, Agent 002," the man replied with a shake of his head. "It's one-on-one as you say…"

A loud sound, like a horn blaring, cut into their conversation and the soldier's once friendly mask was replaced with one of cold indifference. Duo was sad to see the transformation but he realized that his time was up and he'd have to face whatever opponent the good folks upstairs had decided to saddle him with.

Again, that female voice came over the speakers. _'Welcome units, to the Training Facility where your skills and fighting abilities will be tested. Please proceed to the doors and good luck.'_

_Geez, thanks a lot, lady._ Duo swallowed tightly and shook out his arms and legs again, trying hard to relax as an intense case of the nerves and dull terror filled his bones. He tried to remember if he had ever been in fights before and again felt that mental wall of blackness that prevented him from going any deeper into his memories. In fact, after several fruitless tries today, he deduced that he had no recollection of anything besides waking up in that room.

_I was reborn in there. A new life – with no need for the past._

Finally, and with agonizing slowness (at least to Duo), the door opened, the steel frame lifting to reveal a room that seemed so vast and wide it was completely mind-boggling to him. He stepped through the entry and immediately wished he could run back in and request some kind of sedative to prevent him from going through with this. Hell, he wouldn't even mind being quarantined again. There was just something about the stillness of the arena that unnerved him greatly. Perhaps it was the knowledge that he was fighting in the room where the ghosts of previous units had met their fate or embraced their destinies. Duo could see another door opening at the other end of the stadium and promptly sucked in a harsh breath as he saw who his opponent was.

_Oh fuck no!_

It was the Chinese guy he had bitten earlier and as he walked closer, Duo could see the faint surprise in those dark eyes before they were quickly replaced with the same cold indifference he had noticed with the soldier. Duo wondered just how many parts of this guy were metal and somehow, he knew he wouldn't be surprised if he really was completely made out of steel or whatever the hell was in their bodies. Either way, punching this guy was going to be a royal pain in the ass.

Suddenly and with no warning at all, bright lights were turned on, causing them to raise arms to their faces to shield their eyes from the glare. However, it was the soothing voice, almost friendly in tone that had Duo and Agent 005 turning their heads towards the direction it seemed to come from – which was a bit hard to do since the voice seemed to come from _everywhere._

"Welcome to the Training Room, my dear agents. In here you will learn to become strong assets to The Organization and to begin, you are required to defeat your opponent using only your hands and feet…or teeth if you will."

The mystery guy chuckled and Duo felt his cheeks darken with color. Shit. He was never going to live that down, was he? But according to Mr. Mystery Guy, it looked like they were to go at it old-school style. No fancy weapons this time around.

_"Cominci!" _the voice boomed again. "Oh and do remember my dear agents, only one of you can leave this room…alive."

Duo froze at the ominous warning, his blood curdling with fear and yet a small tinge of fury at what they were required to do. Fight each other to the _death!_ He thought this was simply a place to train and test your fighting skills, not to clobber each other!

"Hey…hey now," he began, kicking himself inwardly at how small his voice sounded. "Why do we have to…WHOA!"

He leapt out of the way, barely missing the leg and foot that would have crashed into his face if he had remained there a second longer. Agent 005 had apparently taken the message seriously and had no intentions of trying to talk his way out of the battle. He lowered his leg, dark eyes following Duo intently.

"Dude," Duo panted from his crouched position as he stared into the unforgiving eyes above him. "Shouldn't we talk about…fuck!"

005 had lifted his leg again and swung it down with such force that the concrete cracked a little as it hit the ground. Chips of the stone scratched Duo's cheek as he leapt out of the way again and as he swiped his cheek, he grimaced at the warmth and the wetness on his flesh. He was already bleeding and the fight hadn't begun properly yet.

_/Watch out for his legs, 002. That's why he uses them so much. /_

_His legs. It's his legs!_ Duo thought frantically as he continued to dodge, before realizing that the voice in his head hadn't been his at all but rather…

_That fucking doctor again! _

He did several back flips to escape each time 005 lashed out at him. However, as he lifted those powerful legs to swing again, Duo was ready for him and reached up to wrap his hands around the unit's ankle. He watched as 005's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden move before promptly twisting in mid-air and swinging with his other leg to release himself. Duo was thrown back a good ten feet, crashing painfully against a steel wall at the tremendous kick to his torso. He coughed, not surprised to find his mouth filling with blood as the bones (regular ones unfortunately), suffered the brunt of the blow. He staggered to his feet, breathing harshly, while feeling as if his very lungs had been crushed.

_Damn it…it doesn't help that he's pretty fast. I can't even get into position to land a decent blow. _

005 was coming towards him again and before Duo could dodge away in time, he was kicked on his already broken ribs which sent him flying across the arena again, this time landing head first against the steel wall. Duo lost consciousness for a second or two, the pain excruciating and way too much for him to bear. He felt himself being lifted and then a fist slamming into his chest and one to his face which sent him sprawling to the ground again in a boneless heap.

_So this is what it means to die, huh? Fuck…didn't want to fight you, fella but you're really leaving me with no choice, are you?_

Maybe it was even better this way. Maybe he should allow this agent dude to finish him off.

_/Get the fuck up, 002! I didn't create you to let you die so easily/_

_Shut up, you fucking doc. Just. Shut. The. Fuck. Up!_

He opened swollen eyelids slowly, now knowing that the doctor was probably watching this from somewhere in the vicinity. He didn't know why it suddenly felt imperative that he not let the whiny bastard down, but all of a sudden, Duo knew he had to put up a good fight or else what awaited him (and even the doctor) would be worse than death.

_All right, all right. I'll fight now…as you wish._

He noticed that 005 had turned his back on him and Duo felt a dull flare of anger within his stomach at the deliberate insult. The Chinese guy must have thought that the fight was all over. He'd defeated the worthless 002 easily and now he only wished to go back to his room to sleep.

_Tch…_

"Hey, fella," he drawled lazily as he rose to his feet and rolled his neck to loosen his muscles, trying not to wince at how agonizing it really was to do the simple motion. 005 turned around slowly at the sound of Duo's voice and looked blankly at the bleeding unit before him.

Duo spat out a wad of blood and grinned – a bloody sight that was quite gruesome to see. "Didn't anyone teach ya, it's not polite to turn your back on ya opponent, huh? Hate to do this to ya pretty face but I think ya had this one coming."

He formed a fist with his right arm and with a speed he didn't realize he possessed or was capable of after all the beating he had just taken, he drove it into the left side of 005's face. Like himself, 005 was flung like a rag doll across the arena, but he somehow managed to steady himself before he could crash into the wall. He fell to his knees and glared coldly at Duo, who was now running towards him. 005's face had caved in from the punishing blow and his left eye felt loose in its sockets, his jaw broken as well as his nose. Blood flowed freely from the cut above his eye, cheek and as he spat, several loose teeth joined the red mass on the ground.

He tried to get to his feet but could only manage to hold up an arm to block the kick intended for him. If he was capable of pain, he would have felt several bones in his arm shattering at the deadly blow from Duo's left leg, as well as the subsequent punch to his torso which had him doubling over on pure reflex.

"Ya don't feel a thing, do ya?" Duo breathed harshly as he walked after the unit, who seemed to be trying to crawl away from him. "Fuck! It's like I'm punching a damn doll!" In a sudden fit of rage, he pounced on 005 again, this time sending him across the arena with two quick punches to his already battered face and ribs.

But like a trained machine, 005 rose to his feet again. Although his upper body had suffered the brunt of Duo's blows, his legs still looked as good as ever. He wiped his mouth and sneered at his opponent before unleashing a loud cry as he leapt into the air and kicked, his punch intended for the right side of Duo's face. It was obvious that it was not made out of gundanium and he planned to take advantage of it. But to his immense surprise, Duo caught his leg again by the ankles and this time sent him crashing to the ground with a sickening thud that had their unseen audience wincing at the sight. 005's head was like a metal hammer as several cracks appeared on the ground before it was covered by a slow pool of his blood.

With a feral cry, Duo straddled the agent's prone form and began to punch freely, the rage and frustration taking over his being as he let it all out on the immobile unit.

"Why don't you yell, huh? Cry out? Scream for fuck's sake!" Duo yelled, feeling his chest tighten with tears he couldn't shed. "What are you! What the fuck are we! Don't you care anymore! Don't you even give a damn!"

He finally stopped punching, and fell forward limply; his face pressed against the warm wetness of what was once 005's cheek. Just like that, the urge to fight was drained out of him, leaving him mentally exhausted and all but sick of his very existence.

_Just kill me…already…don't make me suffer anymore…_

"Wu…fei…"

Duo's eyes widened at the croaked and barely audible words and he shifted a little to stare into those black eyes – eyes that had once been filled with fierce determination and pride. Even though it was soaked with blood, there was no denying the shimmer of tears within them now and if Duo wasn't still reeling in shock, he would have noticed the small smile on the unit's swollen lips.

"My…na…me…is…Wu…fei…"

"Wufei," Duo whispered thickly, his fingers brushing away the thick trails of blood from the man's face quickly. "You're name…is Wufei. Your name is Wufei. Oh god, you remember. You remember…"

"Thank…you…"

"Huh? What? What do you mean? What are you saying?"

"…ouldn't…deal…any…more…not…uman…"

"No…hold on! Hold on! You're not going to die!" Duo shook his head rapidly, wishing, oh-god! wishing he could show the pain and anguish in his heart. "See? I held back, Wufei! You're stronger than this…you can stay up…I'll even let you kill me just don't…!"

But the light was slowly fading from Wufei's eyes and even though Duo held up the agent's head and shook him roughly, he knew there was no hope for him. The last tears 005 would ever shed sparkled like drops of crystal amidst the dark stains of his blood but for Duo, his own tears would remain trapped within a heart which felt like it had been shredded into a million pieces. He stared into the bloody face for a long time as if trying to memorize its swollen features, before closing Wufei's lashes slowly.

_Wufei. I'll never forget that name for as long as I live. I'll make them pay on your behalf. I'll make them pay for what they did to you…to us._

"Ah, such a moving scene," came the booming voice over the speakers again, but Duo barely acknowledged it as he rose to his feet slowly. "But you prevailed and that's the most important thing Agent 002. Congratulations!"

There was a low whirring sound like a loading crane being docked and Duo didn't need to turn around to know that whoever the mysterious speaker was, had finally decided to show his face to him. However, curiosity won over and he turned around carefully, violet eyes dark with a look that would have weakened a lesser man. The bright lights seemed to bathe the tall figure approaching him and all Duo could make out was the long flowing blond hair and a glint of what seemed like metal.

Unknown to him, Duo had now acquired that cold, passive look which caused Heero to shiver when he saw it, in spite of the warmth in the observation room. Heero watched Zechs walk up to the bloody unit and begin to exchange a few words with him. He couldn't hear what they were saying but it still didn't stop his blood from curdling in helpless fear and disgust as Zechs leaned closer to lick the blood off Duo's cheek in a morbid pact of ownership that would haunt his dreams for many nights to come.

* * *

"I think he did quite well all things considered," Quatre remarked with a small nod as he stirred more sugar into his coffee. "I wish I knew what they had said to each other back then."

"It doesn't matter," Trowa replied, taking a sip of his own coffee. "Although I was sorry to see 005 go like that. He was a fine agent. You should be proud of your accomplishment, Doctor Yuy. Your unit is quite the fighter. Incredible speed and agility."

When the doctor remained silent, they lifted their gazes to stare at him, neither really sure why he had such a contemplative countenance. The officers exchanged a look and then Trowa shrugged lightly as if asking 'what are you going to do?' before focusing on his hot beverage again. The large cafeteria was relatively quiet this early in the morning. Only a few doctors working the graveyard shift and some officers, sat either huddled in small groups or on their own reading the early morning papers.

The headlines blared with the ominous words 'Opposition Rebels Take Over Gaea' and right beneath 'Several thousands reported dead.' As if on cue, the large TV monitors in the eatery came on to reveal the pretty face of the popular newscaster, Dorothy Catalonia, of the ONN (Organization News Network).

_"Good morning, fellow members of the Organization and welcome to the early morning broadcast of the daily news,"_ she began, in that voice that had launched a thousand lonely men's wet dreams. With her long blond hair and unique forked eyebrows, Dorothy was as stunning as she was dedicated to the Organization. She had been with them for quite some time and was now simply known as one of the voices of the movement. Rumor had it that she was related to the mysterious leader of the Organization but then again, those were just rumors. _"We begin with reports from the Gaea strip where several Opposition Rebel units were reported as the ones responsible for the bombing of several major government institutions including the Main Bank and Embassies…"_

"It just doesn't end, does it?" Quatre muttered. "They'll require us to move out at dawn. I'm sure of it."

Trowa nodded softly, his ears trained on the news but his eyes still pinned on the silent man sitting across from him. Heero hadn't touched his meal even though he had ordered the platter of scrambled eggs and pancakes. Those dark blue eyes seemed to be trained on something on the table and after almost another full minute had gone by, Trowa leaned forward to tap Heero's hand gently.

"What's on your mind, doctor? You've gone mute on us. You're not still upset over the incident in 002's room, are you?"

Heero finally showed signs of life by turning his head a little towards Trowa's voice. He met the questioning green eyes and held them for a long minute as if hoping to decipher the secrets that lay beyond them.

"Doesn't it bother you?" he finally asked quietly.

_"…dead bodies were found in a locked basement at the bottom of the building. Police claim that they are innocent citizens…"_

"Doesn't any of this bother you at all?" he asked, his voice rising as he stared into the impassive features of the soldiers before him.

_"…babies and children were kidnapped and taken as hostages by the Opposition. They demand that the Organization and Earth's __Alliance__ co-operate with them…"_

"This…everything…is all fucked up…" He covered his face with his hands, his voice now a hoarse whisper of misery as he realized that he was never going to get through to his companions.

"Of course everything is fucked up," Trowa finally replied as he placed his coffee cup on the table to place his hands behind his head. Heero peered at him between his fingers, blinking in surprise while Quatre threw his partner a quick look of warning that wasn't returned. He began to stir his coffee a bit faster but otherwise remained quiet.

"We live in a world where rules and regulations are of the utmost importance," Trowa continued quietly. He was now staring at the television screen where several scantily-clad women held up banners and flags praising the wonders of the Organization. 'Join! Join! Join us today!' they chanted in their sugary voices with mega-watt smiles. 'Everything's a-okay in the Or-ga-ni-za-tion! Hurray!'

"Go against the norm or the establishment and you might as well kiss your miserable existence goodbye."

"Trowa…" Quatre began in a low tone that was clearly a warning but Trowa paid no attention and continued to lean back in his chair, his features still painfully blank.

"I learned that the hard way growing up on L3. My father was one of the few people who stood up to _them_ and guess what? We woke up one morning in a sea of blood. They burned our house and told us to move out, get killed or join them. My sister refused and she too…" He made a slicing motion across his neck, still not looking at them. "…right in front of me. She was a gusher, I'll give her that. I think I bathed in her fucking blood then. And then they turned to me and said…join us or you'll be like them too. As for Quatre here…"

"Trowa." There was a hard edge in the blond's voice now but Trowa was too far gone in his tale to really care.

"…they arrested his entire family. Like me, his father was against them too and he had to watch them all slaughtered before his eyes. Every single one of them, Yuy. How do you like that?"

He gave a small laugh of intense bitterness and finally turned to pin his gaze on Heero's stricken one. "So you see, Yuy, we betrayed our families by joining the very organization they rebelled against. What do you have to say about that, hmm? And we'd be willing to betray even the ones we love just to survive. That's the kind of fucked up world we live in. No one gives a shit about anyone else. It's every man for himself now, doctor and you had better believe it."

* * *

It took two long days for Heero to finally get the permission he needed to visit Duo's room. As he walked down the corridor, his mind still filled with the conversation between himself and Officers Barton and Winner, he couldn't help shuddering at the bleak finality of his words.

_/No one gives a shit about anyone else. It's every man for himself./_

As of this morning, their troops had been deployed to the troubled Gaea Strip to deal with the uprisings there. Heero, for his part, had been too busy working on several new units including a ten-year-old boy whose ribs had been replaced with the rare metal. It had been a grueling five hour surgery and Heero was still feeling the effects of it. They had been working him non-stop since then and he knew it was part of his atonement for being sympathetic to Duo. He rubbed a hand over his eyes and placed a hand against the wall to prevent himself from collapsing in exhaustion. He knew he wasn't eating well and sleep came fitfully these nights. His dreams were filled with Duo's cold eyes and the deadly accuracy in which he had disposed of Agent 005. Duo could turn out to be extremely dangerous if not properly looked after. He was going to be a wild one to tame and Heero wasn't sure he'd be able to keep a tight reign on a man like him.

Finally sure he was able to walk without falling flat on his face, he walked the few steps to Duo's door and entered the right code. The door opened slowly and he stepped in, fully expecting to see the unit fast asleep on his bed. He was however, stunned to see Duo sitting on a chair in the corner of the room with a book placed downside up on the small table. He was now dressed in the shapeless white gown again with his knees pressed against his chest like a little child. Those wide violet depths met his and held them for what seemed like an eternity and Heero felt the air knocked out of his lungs at the brief look of suffering within them. He felt his heartbeat quicken, his mouth getting dry as he struggled to find the right words to say in a situation like this.

Duo was the first to break the spell by lowering his lashes and picking up his book again effectively shutting out Heero from any impending conversation. The doctor sighed and placed his briefcase on the small trolley, opening it to prepare the syringe for Duo's shot.

"Will you at least lie down for me?" he finally asked quietly but another dizzy spell washed over him, causing him to groan and stagger forward. The syringe slipped from his fingers and would have fallen to the floor if Duo hadn't moved quickly to snatch it out of the air, while wrapping an arm around Heero's waist to steady him.

"Geez, doc," he muttered into the dark brown locks before him. "You look like you're the one who needs the medication."

But Heero gave no answer for he had passed out completely in Duo's arms. The unit blinked in confusion for a moment, not sure of what to make of this new development. He glanced towards the hidden cameras – at least in their direction – as if asking for help. But seeing that none was forthcoming, he placed an arm behind Heero's knees to cradle the doctor within his arms. To his surprise, Heero felt incredibly light and as he laid him gently on the bed, Duo stepped back to take a really good look at the man who claimed to have 'created' him.

Heero didn't look any older than Duo but the dark circles beneath the doctor's eyes and faint lines of strain around his mouth told a different story. This guy had lived a million lifetimes and Duo wasn't sure how long he had been suffering in this place. Yes, it definitely had to be this hell hole that was making them act this way. There was no other reasonable explanation. With tentative fingers, almost afraid that someone or something would jump out from the walls to attack him, Duo reached to brush the brown locks from Heero's forehead. He felt that crushing sensation in his chest and had to hold a hand against it as if hoping his heart wouldn't decide to rupture.

"What the fuck am I doing?" he whispered harshly before walking back to his chair and sitting on it like a petulant child. He raised his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. For a long time, he remained that way, staring at the sleeping visage of the doctor who was now his only link to the outside world, the one he had left behind.


	4. 04

_Thanks for those who leave feedback! I really appreciate it!_

**04:**

He sat as still as death on the wooden chair, staring at his untouched meal of fried fish and boiled peas. Fading sunlight drifted through the narrow windows in the kitchen, casting long shadows of orange and black on the furniture and appliances. The low whirr of the refrigerator and the cooling system filled the silence with only the faint sound of the grandfather clock ticking in the living room as company. Somehow he knew what was coming. Even as the hour hand struck at twelve and the undeniable sound of the car pulling up the driveway was heard, Heero Yuy knew what news awaited him. The door to the green military vehicle was opened and then shut firmly. There were the crunching sounds of boots walking up the gravel driveway, the small flight of stairs and finally the jarring sound of the doorbell which jerked him from his deep reverie. He rose slowly to his feet to open the door, already knowing who waited for him. It would be Lt. Draco, one of his father's closest friends, sent to deliver the heart-wrenching news of Odin's death. But as Heero opened the door, it wasn't the tall, white-haired man standing there, but Agent 002 in full combat gear with a wide grin on his handsome countenance.

"Hiya doc," he greeted with a firm salute and to Heero's faint horror, the hand raised was completely soaked in blood. In fact, the path Duo had walked from the car to the door was covered with the dark liquid and it now seemed to be pouring from the very pores of the unit's flesh.

"What's the matter, doc?" Duo asked in that same pleasant voice. "It's a beautiful day outside and I think we should take a walk, don't you? Sorry to hear about your daddy's death but it happens. In this world where no one gives a fuck about anyone else, you know what I mean, right? So, why don't you come with me, Heero?"

He held out a hand, thankfully, not stained with blood. However, it was now made of only gundanium for the flesh no longer existed. In the dying sunlight, the metal joints shone like molten gold and the fingers creaked as he motioned for Heero to move closer.

"I…I can't…" Heero muttered thickly, trying to shut the door against the ghastly sight. He felt sick with an incomprehensible fear of the unknown – of something he couldn't quite put his finger on. However, he knew without a doubt, that leaving this place - his sanctuary – was going to be the death of him.

"I…I…can't come outside. You know I can't."

"Don't be ridiculous, doc," Duo chided. He was still grinning as he stuck out a boot-clad foot to prevent Heero from closing the door. "Of course you can get out of here. You just need to follow me and I'll set you free."

"Free…what are you talking about?" Heero screamed in growing anger. What did Duo know about anything! How could this unit understand what he was going through! "I can't get out! You know I can't! Just leave me the fuck alone!"

With a small cry, his lashes flew open and he sat up quickly, his breathing harsh and uneven as he tried to steady his rapid heartbeat. His gaze remained unfocused for a second or two, before he blinked slowly to gain some semblance of control as well as focus on his surroundings.

_Wha…where…how…?_

He wasn't in his apartment that was certain. The whiteness of the room alone should have told him that something was out of place. He felt panic well up in his throat at the notion that _they_ must have finally sent him into one of the ante-chambers for Investigation – the dreaded ritual most doctors faced when it was decided that they could no longer work for the Organization to their full potential. He shivered at the thought and began to swing his legs off the bed only to blink in mild surprise as he met Duo's amused gaze across the room.

_Oh yes…that's right. I came in here to check up on the unit and…_

"…passed out," Duo finished with a small smile. He was still sitting on the chair, his toes peeking out from beneath the gown as he wiggled them slowly.

He had been watching Heero all this time – about half an hour in all – and had even noticed the troubled look that had come on the doctor's features at some point. Whatever the doctor had been dreaming about, Duo hadn't been able to tap into his mind. He deduced that the mind-reading technique he had acquired could work only when Heero was awake. But he was curious and itching to ask a million and one questions. He could only hope that Heero would be more willing to answer them than the psychotic other doctor. However, he knew he'd have to be careful with his interrogation. He had no intentions of losing Heero now or he'd never get to the bottom of his new existence.

"Scared the shit out of me, I'll tell you that," he added with a light shrug.

Heero, who was still trying to get rid of the image of the Duo in his dream, nodded softly in understanding. "I must have been more tired than I thought," he finally mumbled.

"No shit, Sherlock."

Heero raised a brow at the smart-assed remark and then smiled. "So you carried me to bed?"

Duo, who had picked up the 'book' - which was actually a manual of sorts as it contained everything one needed to know about the Organization, its objectives (for the promotion of a better life for all), rules and regulations (and there seemed to be a million of them) as well as military lingo necessary for all units - lowered it and shrugged again.

"No big deal, doc. You're not that heavy but I will say that you definitely need more meat on your bones."

"Thanks for the advice, 002," Heero replied, trying not to be sarcastic. He got off the bed and after making sure he wasn't going to collapse again, he made his way to his tools of trade and began the ritual again. "Please step to the bed…"

"You're not going to go digging in my ass again like that Doc C and C are you?" Duo suddenly asked with a light frown. Not that he would have minded Heero doing the probing…

Heero looked bemused at the random question although the sudden image of burying his fingers in Duo's ass...

He cleared his throat and asked instead, "Doc C and C?"

"Yah, the guy with the greasy black hair who quarantined me before the…" He didn't finish the sentence as a dark look filled his eyes for a moment before disappearing quickly. "Anyway, he's the guy who's been coming in here and giving me shots the past few days."

"Oh…Patini," Heero mumbled as he prepared the syringe. He had never really liked the other doctor and hadn't really appreciated the news that Patini would be in charge of Duo in his 'absence'. In medical school, they had taken the same classes and it seemed like each and every time, Patini would do his best to get in Heero's way. He always volunteered to be paired up with Heero in practical examinations and once or twice, he had blamed Heero for getting them a less than stellar grade afterwards. Since their membership into the Organization, Heero had done his best to steer clear of the other man. However, he knew that Patini was still upset because he had not been promoted to level of surgeon yet and was willing to do anything to get there someday – even if it meant getting in Heero's way again.

Sighing inwardly, he r,lear of the other man t Patini would be the one in motioned for Duo to come closer, which the long-haired man did willingly enough.

"Want me to take off my clothes?" Duo asked and Heero, who wasn't really sure why his cheeks suddenly felt hot at the innocuous question…

_For crying out loud, I've seen him naked before!_

…nodded curtly without turning around to look Duo in the face. The unit noticed this and smirked lightly as he stepped out of the gown before lying flat on his back on the narrow bed. With Patini, Duo had felt revulsion and disgust each time he had to do this but with this man…

_(My creator)_

…he felt something warm within the pit of his stomach. It was a sensation that wasn't all that bad and it made him feel rather tingly all over. In fact it was a _good_ feeling – a rare thing to experience these days.

After what seemed like an eternity, Heero finally turned to face his patient, dark eyes unreadable as he began a series of routine check-up procedures. He didn't wear any gloves like Patini and Duo could feel and welcomed the warmth of Heero's fingers against his temple as it was massaged gently.

"Any lingering headaches?" Heero asked in a quiet voice which was professional and yet soothing in tone.

"No…" Duo began but stopped himself from going any further. He did not want to admit that he was still having nightmares about his fight with Wufei. In his dreams, he was the one defeated, bleeding, dying and begging for a chance to survive. It always left him feeling cold and empty when he awakened. But even more disturbing were the dreams he kept having about the blond guy with the long hair…

"Aaah…" He let out a soft breathless sound which had Heero's cheeks flushing with more color as he continued prodding gently. He had brushed his fingers against Duo's nipples, hence the noise from the unit. The wounds he had suffered from the fight had healed as expected and even Heero had to commend Patini for a job well done.

"Normally you won't need to go through surgery for your metal replacements," Heero began, in order to break the sudden --

_(sexual)_

_-- _tension-filled silence between them. There was a look in Duo's eyes now that he couldn't get himself to meet. Neither could Heero trust himself to turn around completely to face the unit for he was sure Duo would notice the rising tent in his pants. He cursed himself inwardly for allowing his emotions to get the best of him.

_But this is what you get when you do not plant a chip in the unit, Yuy. He feels **everything **and, of course, it's bound to affect you as well. What the hell do you expect?_

"Everything all right, doc?" Duo's voice sounded thick – like a husky drawl filled with…

_Fuck._

"You look fine to me," Heero replied with more bite than he would have liked. "At least your upper body's in perfect condition…"

_(That's the understatement of the century. He's fucking perfect all over!)_

He took a deep breath and moved his hands lower, down Duo's torso and towards the hard flesh jutting from the light brown hair between his legs. It lay against Duo's stomach at a rather tantalizing angle. Its swollen tip was now wet with milky drops of Duo's semen and Heero swallowed tightly, feeling his throat constricting painfully at the sight. He was aware that Duo was now watching him carefully even as he deliberately ignored that section of his body to work on the powerful thighs and legs below it. He wasn't sure if Duo groaned but Heero was again glad that his face was turned away. Light beads of sweat dotted his brow and he wiped it away quickly before stepping back with a small sigh of relief.

"All clear," he croaked and then cleared his throat. "Please turn around."

He picked up the syringe as he listened to the rustle made from Duo's movement.

"Ready for you, doc," came the muffled but cheeky response which had Heero almost dropping the equipment again. He glared at the mischievous unit, a part of him almost wanting to drive the needle brutally into that smooth and taut …

_Good grief!_

He shook his head and with a fierce determination to get this over and done with, he rubbed the alcohol on the upper left cheek of Duo's buttocks and promptly drove the needle into the prepared flesh. Duo shuddered a little but otherwise remained perfectly still until it was done. Heero rubbed the alcohol again and then allowed himself to take a really good look at the agent. On Duo's lower back, was the faint remains of what must have once been a tattoo. Heero wasn't sure of what had been drawn or written, since all units were required to be devoid of any body art or piercing once sent to the Organization. Without thinking, he reached out to caress the pale flesh gently, unaware of Duo's low moan or the fact that the unit was biting hard into his hand to prevent himself from crying out with pleasure at the touch. His cock was a throbbing mass that needed to be relieved and soon.

"Hey…doc…"

"Hmm?"

"Think you can let me go to the bathroom or something? I need a little help…if you know what I mean."

Heero jerked his hand away quickly, his visage now as red as a tomato as he barely caught Duo's pained but amused glance. "Sor…sorry about that…"

"No big deal," Duo replied, rising gingerly to his feet, while trying not to laugh as Heero suddenly seemed preoccupied with his briefcase. "I'll be back in a few."

Once Duo was out of the room and safely in the restroom – which was nothing more than a tiny space consisting of a single toilet and sink - Heero slumped into the chair with a low groan, aware that he too needed to find himself a restroom and fast. He closed his eyes and began to think of the most horrible things to kill his erection – mutilated bodies, the surgery room with a vast amount of blood drained from the units as their metal bones were being replaced…

…and Duo's beautiful, or in the words of Zechs Merquise – _magnificent, _physique. Heero felt something bitter on his tongue and he was faintly aware that he was jealous. Jealous of the look in Zechs's eyes as the match had progressed. Jealous of the way the blond had licked his lips slowly as if appraising a succulent meal to be feasted on. But then again, wasn't that Duo's role to begin with? Wasn't he simply a machine created to appease the higher-ups' insatiable desires? Heero had heard stories about officials using units for their personal pleasures and Heero had been revolted by the idea. The very notion of sleeping with one of those half-machines was just…

_But weren't you just thinking of that a few minutes ago, doc Yuy? You're not so innocent yourself, are you?_

Yes, but he had never been attracted to a unit, no matter how handsome or beautiful they might be. However, he knew that argument held no water. If he had planted the chip in Duo, would he still feel this way for the unit? The only reason he was responding so much to 002 was because Duo was able to feel as well. Every sensation was heightened with a touch or sound and it was going to only make things more complicated between them. He opened his eyes and stared at the manual on the table, knowing that it was only a matter of time before Duo would be launched into the Outside to partake in dangerous or even suicide missions.

_One day, he'll be gone and won't return. Destroyed beyond repair…and then what will you do, Yuy?_

_/You just need to follow me and I'll set you free./_

In his dream…Duo had said those words to him and he was almost ashamed to admit that a part of him _wanted _to believe that. Was there something Duo knew that he didn't? There was still the fact that Duo could read his mind - that had been established during the fight. He had _willed_ Duo to heed his warning about Wufei's legs as well as his plea for Duo to fight back. For his part, he couldn't get into Duo's head even though he had tried. It seemed like the unit had a rather good mental blocking capability going for him and that was rather…aggravating to say the least.

A slight noise had him lifting his head quickly. Duo was back in the room and he was dressed in his gown again. The unit was sitting on the bed and watching Heero with those unreadable violet eyes, which was rather disquieting to the doctor.

"How long have you been here?" he asked in a slightly accusatory tone. "Why didn't you tell me you had returned?"

"It's called stealth, doc," Duo replied with a light smirk. "It's part of the instructions in the manual right in front of you. I've been practicing walking into a room without making a sound. Of course it helps when the other party's so lost in thought. Geez, it's making my head spin."

"What have you managed to read so far?" Heero asked coolly, sitting back on the chair to eye his patient with increased curiosity.

Duo furrowed his brow in thought and then shook his head slowly. "It's all a jumble. It's like images thrown into my mind from your head. Kinda funny the way it works. I see some things and then the others are just blank pictures. Can't poke through them."

"Hn…"

"How's that, doc? Did you put some kind of mind reading machine inside of me?"

"No, not really," Heero replied with a slight shake of his head. "Although it's not uncommon for some units to gain some sort of new ability after surgery. You can consider them mutations if you want. Some find they can levitate while some can move objects with their mind, in other words psychokinesis. In your case, you are a mind-reader…and I'd hate to have to say telepath since we haven't really established any real connection yet. But I'll have to say that I have yet to see any unit display this particular phenomenon. It makes you all the more interesting, 002."

"So tell me, are you able to read anyone else's mind or just mine?" Heero asked, now pulling out a small notepad and pencil to scribble on.

The unit swung his legs back and forth slowly as he thought again while trying to digest all the information just thrown at him. "I…don't think I'm very good at it…yet. I think if I stay long enough in a person's presence I can sense a few things. Like that Patini guy. I couldn't read him at first but as of yesterday, I could pick up a few things here and there…wanna know what I heard?" he added with a cheeky grin.

Heero shrugged his shoulders, appearing as nonchalant about it as possible even though he was extremely curious. He knew the cameras were trained on them and Duo's ability – if known – would become a liability in the long run. He couldn't afford to have Duo taken away to become Classified. He would never be heard from again.

_Or I'm just being selfish and want him all to myself._

"Being greedy now, aren't you?" Duo said with a laugh, causing Heero's cheeks to darken in embarrassment. "Sorry, I couldn't help it. You're too easy to read anyway."

"I really wish you wouldn't do that," Heero mumbled. "I'm going to have to start protecting my head from being picked apart."

"Aww, come on," Duo whined and then placed a hand against his chest. "You're breaking my heart, doc. Then I won't get to listen to all your deepest darkest fantasies about you wishing to fuck my brains out."

"Agent 002! You...!"

"Eh? So you mean I was right?" Duo asked in genuine surprise as he watched Heero flush a dark shade of red and lower his lashes. His eyes widened at the sight and then he laughed in amazement - although he felt that tingle of awareness creep down his spine again. To think that the doctor would want him, a machine, it was too much.

"Anyway," Heero demanded roughly, forcing the conversation to deviate from any more sexual references. "You could hear Patini…anyone else?"

Duo managed to stifle his laughter to giggles and then scratched his head lightly. "Hmm…that blond guy."

"Blond guy…?"

"Yeah…long hair…funny mask…" Duo's voice trailed off and he flushed, lowering his gaze to stare at the white floor as if fascinated. Heero watched this with curiosity and that searing heat of jealousy flared through him again. He struggled to curb that particular emotion, forcing himself to sound pleasant enough.

"What about him, 002?"

Duo started and still not looking at Heero, he mumbled. "He just smelled funny…"

_Hot._ Incredibly hot and downright _delicious._ It was a dangerous smell that appealed to something carnal within Duo's body. And when the guy had licked his cheek, it had caused such a deep reaction within him that Duo had been unable to stop himself from sudden ejaculation. It was embarrassing to admit but that was the potency of the Mystery Guy and Duo had been able to read a little of his thoughts which all boiled down to one thing.

He _wanted_ Duo.

"Smelled funny," Heero replied tightly, his brows furrowing with growing irritation.

Duo finally lifted his head and there was now a cruel smile on his visage. "What's the matter, doc? You're not jealous, are you?"

"Don't flatter yourself," Heero retorted coldly as he rose to his feet. He _knew_ he was acting envious but damn it, this happened all the time, didn't it? He had little to no power against his superiors and Zechs Merquise was literally the second-in-command of the most powerful military group on Earth and amongst the colonies. What chance did he, a mere surgeon, have against a man like that? He might as well try climbing Mount Everest in only his underwear.

"Hey now," Duo began, feeling his heartbeat quickening with mild panic as he realized that Heero was about to leave again. He had been cooped up in this room for the past two days with no one to talk to. Patini was about as communicative as a dead fish and Heero was the only semblance to normalcy he had had in a long time. He couldn't afford to lose him now.

"Are…are you going?" he asked meekly, as he got off the bed to walk tentatively towards the doctor. "I'm sorry if I upset you or anything. I was just kidding."

_And besides, I still need some answers!_

"Never mind," Heero replied with a shake of his head as he packed up his things carefully but quickly. "I won't be here to see you again until your first mission is over."

"Ah…"

"I'm sure you'll begin training tomorrow and subsequently sent on some missions. So you should be prepared. You've healed well enough to be a part of the active units."

"Listen, I…"

Heero snapped his briefcase closed and spun around to face Duo…and promptly wished he hadn't. There was a blatant look of longing on the unit's face and Heero would have been a fool not to realize what it meant. He had seen it a hundred times before with the soldiers. Duo was lonely and miserable in this place. Heero was sure that in his past life, Duo had been the kind of person who loved life and all it had to offer. This wasn't a place for a person like him.

_But you brought him here, didn't you? You should have just left him to die like the doctors suggested, but you brought him to this hell hole, didn't you? What's the deal, doc? You wanted someone to suffer the same things you go through? Is that really why you didn't put the chip inside of him?_

"I'm sorry," he finally muttered thickly and for a moment he wasn't sure of what he was apologizing for. Perhaps for everything. _Oh, god, I'm so sorry, Duo._

The unit nodded softly and managed a weak smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "No problem, doc. I know you've got other things to take care of. But at least answer this for me, okay?"

"Okay…I'll try…"

"What is this place?" Duo asked fervently, his eyes a brilliant shade of purple as they burned in earnest. "Who was I before coming here, huh? How did I get here?"

"I can't…"

"Oh come on, for fuck's sake!" Duo yelled in clear frustration. "You've got to give me something, doc! I can't keep living like this! This is fucking torture!"

_Don't you think I know that! _Heero screamed helplessly.

Duo gasped in shock and took a staggered backwards as if mentally slapped. His eyes widened slowly as comprehension dawned. "You…"

"I'm sorry, Duo," Heero continued aloud, trying to gain some semblance of control again. "But I cannot give you the answers you want right now. I will be putting your life and mine in danger if I do. So please reserve your hate for a later date. Good day."

And without a second look back, the young doctor stepped out of the room, where he felt he had aged a million lifetimes.

* * *

As predicted, he was kept away from Duo for the next two weeks and instead, sent back on trips to the devastated colonies in search of more survivors. Work was slow and tedious – most bodies found were either too burnt or damaged beyond repair. There was a low rumble of discontent within the ranks, many of the higher-ups now concerned that they would never be able to meet the demands of the Organization. Too many units were being dispatched all over the colonies and on Earth and it was a great surprise that many did not make it back. The worry that the Opposition had finally found a way to get rid of the supposedly indestructible machines was becoming tangible. And with the increase of failed missions, the medical staff was being stretched to its limits as the number of damaged soldiers they had to take care of each and every day grew to a rather staggering amount. To make matters worse, the stress had begun to get to some of the doctors and over the past few days, several names on the daily roster had disappeared without a trace. The doctors were never seen or heard from again and those that remained could only keep their mouths shut and continue with their duties without showing their disgruntlement.

With the way things were going, Heero was lucky to get even an hour's worth of complete and uninterrupted sleep. His pager seemed to ring constantly and he had found himself taking short naps in the doctor's lounge or at his desk whenever he could afford some time off. Although he had been banned from being with 002, Heero was aware of his training and deployment to several troubled areas already. In his opinion, Duo hadn't been given enough time, but he was also aware that 002 was a special case. They were determined to stretch the unit to his limits and if he died in the process, it was no great loss.

Just the other day, Heero had met (and with great reluctance) Patini in the hallway. He had to suck in the bitter acidic taste that rose to his throat, forcing himself to maintain a polite smile as the other doctor flashed a smug smile at him.

"Yuy," he greeted with a curt nod.

"Patini," came the calm reply. "I believe 002 was brought in for repairs today?"

The smug grin widened. "Yes, he was, Yuy." He folded his arms before his chest and deliberately fell silent, knowing full well that Heero was curious to know more about the unit.

"I see," Heero replied, still managing to keep his tight smile in place. "What was the extent of the damage…?"

"I'm at no liberty to tell you that, Yuy. You know protocol…"

"He's _my_ unit in case you have forgotten," Heero replied icily. "While you're just a doctor sent to keep him running. But if you're going to be a tight ass about this, I think I'll request for someone more competent to be put in charge of him."

For a moment, Patini's eyes widened with surprise at the statement, before they narrowed and a cruel smirk formed on his lips. "You don't want to fuck with me, Yuy," he began slowly. "Oooh, you do not want to fuck with me. I know what you did to 002 and I can write you up and send the report to our superiors faster than you can blink those baby blues of yours."

Heero felt his heart skip a beat, although he still kept his features as blank as he could. "Is that supposed to be some kind of a threat, Patini?"

"Oh you bet your ass it's a threat," the man replied, stepping closer to his slightly taller opponent. "You want to stay out of my way, Yuy. You keep that in mind."

So as it stood, Patini was now a member of the Suspect Club – a growing number of people who were on the lookout for any anomalies in Agent 002.

_(Major fuck up, Yuy.)_

As he lay in bed that night, listening to Bach's Cantata Number Four – Christ lag in Todes Baden - Heero cursed himself a million times over, wondering, and for the umpteenth time, just what had possessed him to do what he did. He also entertained the thought of shoving Patini's acne-ridden face into a brick wall while choking the smug bastard at the same time. And as he found himself drifting off to fitful sleep, his pager buzzed steadily beside him, jerking him awake and back to his cold reality.

He stared with bleary eyes at the message on the tiny screen - sure it would be G or J telling him to get his ass down to the Operating Room - and promptly sat up as the letters glared back at him.

_'Meet Me ASAP If You Can – Informant.'_

Howard! Howard had finally gotten the answers to the questions he had asked! With his heart racing a mile-a-minute, Heero swung his legs out of bed and slipped into civilian clothes quickly. The small clock on his wall showed that it was only 2:22 in the morning. It was a great time to see Howard since security wouldn't be as tight as its counterpart during the day.

As expected, the corridors of the building were empty and eerily quiet and to his mild surprise, there was only one sentry at the main doors leading outside. The soldier was half-asleep as Heero walked past, but dutifully shook himself awake to give the doctor a half-hearted salute.

"Just taking a walk to clear my head," Heero said with a light wave.

"Okay, sir."

And that was that. Heero looked back and noticed that the man was already slumped against the wall again in weariness. Shaking his head softly, he walked across the lawns quickly, being careful to stay away from the blaring searchlights which illuminated the grounds at specific intervals. He kept to the shadows, noticing several other officers on patrol. These ones looked much more alert and ready to shoot down any trespassers at the drop of a hat. Shuddering at the thought, Heero finally got to Howard's building and wondered if he ought to knock or…

The gate slid open silently as if expecting him and Heero walked in quickly before he could be detected.

The office was even stuffier than he last remembered it and even though it had been cool outside, in here, the heat was unbearable.

"Sorry about that," Howard explained as he shuffled a few more papers into the crackling fire he had built in what looked like a steel bucket. "Have to get rid of some useless documents, you know."

Heero nodded in understanding although he wondered if there was any such thing as 'useless documents' in Howard's world. He had a feeling that the older man was getting rid of some evidence of some sort but he would keep his opinions to himself for now. However, the odd thing about the fire was that there was no smoke emanating from it at all. It was just an incredible heat that seemed to radiate off the very walls of the room. Heero began to peel out of his jacket when Howard stalled him with a wave of his hand.

"Don't get too comfy, son," he said curtly. "I'm only going to give you the folder and you've got to get out of here."

"But if I have a question…?"

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies," Howard said around a small smile. "Ever heard of that one, Yuy?"

The doctor looked perplexed. "I might have…"

"Never mind," Howard interrupted with a wave of his hand. "Everything you want to know is in there. God forgive me for what I did." Suddenly he sighed, a low and sad sound that had Heero staring at the older man again.

"You knew Duo didn't you?" Heero asked, now definitely sure about this theory. "You knew him back on L2. You said you were born there so…"

"Listen, Doctor Yuy," Howard cut in and now there was an angry and impatient look in those gray eyes. "Whether I knew Duo Maxwell or not is no concern of yours. What you've got to be worrying about is your position in this Organization. They're on to you and just being in this office is bad enough as it is. If you know what's good for you, you'll never return."

Heero gritted his teeth at the sharp words. "I know that, Howard. You don't have to…"

"No, I don't think you understand what the fuck's going on here, Yuy. Merquise wants 002 gone. Do you catch my drift, boy? He's been sending Duo on suicide missions, deliberately ignoring backup calls whenever Duo sends for one. He's using 002 to get to you and you know it. The fact that the kid isn't completely brain dead is the worst thing you could have ever done to him."

Heero sucked in a harsh breath, his fingers tightening around the folder in his hands.

"You should have let him die, Yuy," Howard continued mercilessly. "You've subjected him to a life of pain, loneliness and suffering and he's going to feel every damn thing because you failed to kill his humanity. The bottom line is that Duo won't have long to live at this rate. It's only a matter of time before he's de-commissioned and then you'll be sent in for Investigation."

He turned away and continued to tend to his documents. "I'm through here, Yuy. Good luck."

Mumbling something that sounded like a 'thank you', Heero shoved the folder within his jacket and stumbled out of the office on legs that felt unsteady, sucking in huge gulps of the cool, crisp air to try to clear his guilt-ridden mind. He couldn't remember making his way back to his apartment, but he managed somehow and soon found himself sitting at his desk and staring at the plain manila folder with growing trepidation.

What was he going to find? What good would it do to know Duo's past? Did he hope to redeem himself in the eyes of the unit by telling him what he so desperately needed to know?

_/Who was I before coming to this place/_

"Who were you, Duo Maxwell?" he asked in a trembling whisper, rubbing the light stubble around his jaw in contemplation. He knew he had little to no time left and Howard's bitter words were a rude wake-up call. He wasn't sure of what he planned to do, but Heero had the feeling that telling Duo about his past would be a good start. He had no plans to let Zechs take Duo away from him; neither was he going to let himself be eliminated like so many others before him. He was going to have to fight back in some form or another and Duo was going to be the key to his…_their_ victory.

"Who are you, Duo Maxwell?" he asked himself again. "Let's find out, shall we?"

He began to reach for the switch on the desk lamp, but stilled his movements as he remembered the hidden cameras in the room. He doubted they would know what kind of documents he was reading and he hoped that they would only assume he was going through some medical files.

_Can't…can't take any chances,_ he thought quickly as he rose to his feet and walked as casually as he could into the bathroom – the only place where privacy was assured. He shut the door behind him carefully and sat upon the toilet seat, realizing a light sheen of sweat had broken out on his brow. He closed his eyes and tried to steady his rapid heartbeat and when he was sure he could begin, he opened them again. And with a flick of the switch on the wall beside him, Heero opened the cover page carefully and began to read.


	5. 05

_Thanks so much for all your awesome feedback!_

_And to Rori for the translation correction.__ I really appreciate it!_

* * *

**05:**

Queen Relena Peacecraft sat with seven ghostly figures around the large table. These were actually men - powerful leaders of the Earth's Forces, the Colony Alliance as well as The Organization. It was an online meeting with the projections of the figures caused by a high level encryption in satellite communication. The young queen clasped her hands tightly on her lap, trying not to show her discomfort at the jerky movements of the holographic images although she was aware that it was due to the frequency switching at two second intervals. It was quite disconcerting in her opinion. She hated meetings like these and it wasn't just because she had to sit through almost thirty minutes of long drawn-out summaries, but it was having to deal with these men who always seemed to insist that an all out war was the solution to their problems.

As Major General Pierre Baudouin of the L3 Colony Cluster, continued to drone about the recent uprisings in Shanghai, Relena allowed her gaze to wander over the ashen features of her companions. Since her coronation nine years ago, she's had to have such meetings with these officers – most of whom, she was sure, laughed behind her back at her position. Three others would have been with them but they had lost their lives in the disastrous nuclear explosions on their colonies. She shuddered at the memory of the day she had heard the news. She was still unable to grasp the concept of it all, of how anyone could easily annihilate an entire colony…make that three…all for some useless cause. She dug her fingernails into the palm of her hand, unmindful of the pain it caused as the enormity of the situation fell on her shoulders. She was supposed to be the leader of the Free World – a term she was rapidly beginning to hate as much as these gatherings.

There was nothing 'free' about the world she reigned over. Uprisings and general chaos amongst nations filled the daily news. And no matter how many times she tried to reassure the people that everything would be taken care of by the Earth's Forces, the tangible feeling of unrest and uneasiness was evident everywhere. The most aggravating thing of all was that no one seemed to have a definite location, a face or a name to the leader of this blasted Opposition movement. Who were they really? Were they just nameless faces running about spreading false propaganda and fear into the hearts of innocents all over the world? What did they hope to achieve by going against the need for Pacifism? She had made a worldwide address, directly speaking to the Leader of the Opposition in an effort to promote peaceful diplomatic relations between them. Surely they could come to a compromise through dialogue. And yet, it had all fallen on deaf ears. It felt like she was fighting a losing battle with no hope for redemption.

"…all I'm saying is that we ought to be able to pinpoint a band of radicals with our new satellite system," Colonel Masataka Yanagi, of the L1 Colony Cluster was saying, as he pounded a fist (Relena was faintly amused at how noiseless it was since the man was nothing more than a hologram) on the table. "I do not see why we have to spend billions of dollars on a project that's getting us nowhere!"

Major General Baudouin, who hated being interrupted in the middle of a speech, scowled. "We've already tried using the satellite system and all it does is give us locations to places we've already scoured in the past few months. Who knows where their base operations might be? Beneath the sea? On the Lunar Base? On some undiscovered planet or colony?"

"What a bunch of nonsense!" Major General Henry Applegate, of the Earth's Forces, bellowed in disbelief. "Here we are talking about looking for people who might not even exist! How do we know it's not _them_ in charge of these atrocities!"

There was a visible start in the room as everyone turned to look at the silent and dashing young man, who had been watching the proceedings with great interest. His dark blond hair was sleeked back upon his head, his eyebrows twin forks which gave him a unique and yet commanding presence. His lashes were closed, his white-gloved hands laced beneath his chin as a small smile played upon his lips. Relena could feel her stomach give a little leap of queasiness and that sentiment seemed to be mirrored in the faces of the other men. There was something about General Treize Khushrenada that was rather unsettling. He wasn't a violent man by any means, but rather went about his business with a cool and calculating efficiency that caused reluctant awe and admiration amongst his peers.

Here he was, the leader of the world's strongest military force, The Organization, and many of the leaders from the Earth's Forces and Colony Alliance were beginning to get wary of his growing power and influence. He was just in his thirties and yet there was no doubt that they were beginning to rely on his military expertise to get things done. It was only thanks to his so-called 'Units' that many of the Opposition rebels had been taken down. The other generals were getting uneasy and wondered if 'normal' human soldiers would end up becoming obsolete at the rate things were going.

Applegate, a grizzly-looking man, who had made the accusation, had no qualms voicing his distrust. He had never liked Treize and had gone out of his way to oppose the younger man in every major decision. It was unfortunate that he had been shot down each time. However, Applegate was sure that the other officers had noticed Khushrenada's power and were just as worried.

"Well?" he barked coldly. "Got nothing to say, Khushrenada?"

The General finally opened his lashes slowly, revealing cool blue eyes filled with faint amusement. "Why what more is there to say, my dear General?" he asked in a voice that was clear and eloquent – clearly the speech of one born into aristocracy. It sent shivers down Relena's spine and it wasn't of the pleasurable kind.

Treize spread out his hands and shrugged his shoulders a little. "It looks like your mind has been made up about the situation. You falsely accuse me of being in charge of the very group we are fighting against? Now tell me why I would do such a thing?"

"And why wouldn't you!" Applegate roared and even though his features looked ashen, Relena could still tell that the man was now quite red in the face. The last thing she wanted was for her uncle to have a heart attack. He was prone to losing his temper quite easily.

"You must agree that it really makes no sense for him to spend so much money building units just to have them destroyed again," Major General Adley McKeen, of the Earth's Forces, said meekly as if afraid of being gobbled up by the furious officer. "And you must know that without General Khushrenada's help, we wouldn't be here…"

"And just where are we exactly?" Colonel Tom Allison interrupted gruffly. He had been the one to visit all the destroyed colonies over the past few months and he was sure he could still taste vomit at the back of his throat. He hated this whole mess…and had no real love for the young man with the funny eyebrows sitting with them.

"Are we any better off than we started?" he asked, making sure he made eye contact with every other man and woman in the room. "Sure we give Khushrenada what he wants because we believe it's for the best, but there are still uprisings all over the damn place, your Majesty. I mean, come on…even the units aren't doing too well lately. The Opposition's getting wind of how to deal with gundanium…"

"And speaking of gundanium," Applegate said, "Why does only The Organization have access to it! The Earth's forces are quite capable of using it just as well as they do!"

"But do you have the manpower to put it to good use?" Treize asked coolly. His tone remained even although there was a slight edge in it. "What good would it do to give the Earth's Forces something as rare and precious as gundanium? You simply do not have the resources necessary to use it to its full potential. It will only end up being a waste in your hands."

"Why you…!"

"General Applegate, please!" Relena finally cried out firmly as the older man rose to his feet. Ah, she would laugh if she could, but there was really nothing humorous about the situation. It was a good thing they weren't in the same room – at least physically - or fists would have been flying in a minute.

"General Khushrenada," she said, ignoring the pained look her uncle threw in her direction. She forced her gaze on the handsome man. "Please explain what you mean by that."

"It's quite simple, Your Majesty," Treize began with a small nod of his head. He smiled and again she felt the cold claws of fear grip around her heart. She supposed it was a friendly smile but she couldn't quite see it that way.

_He's a shark. He smiles at his prey before eating them up. Just like he's eating us up…one by one, he'll take over and where will I be then? _

"Gundanium, in its raw state is quite the volatile element and capable of destroying anything in its path if not properly mixed with another metal to create an alloy. Thus, it was created in high temperature plasma which is only formed in zero gravity, with molecular scale refinements only possible in gravitationally stable Lagrange Points. But… that's just textbook material," he added with a light smirk as he deliberately looked at Applegate. "I'm sure any high school student could tell you that."

Applegate looked like he was ready to pop a blood vessel.

"The point I'm trying to make my dear leaders of the Free World…"

Relena fought down a scream.

"…is that without gundanium, you and I wouldn't be sitting here today. Without the discoveries of _my _brilliant team of scientists and medical personnel, we would be living in a world where the Opposition would rule with an iron fist. So yes, things have not been going as well as we had thought they would, but with your support and continued cooperation, I'm sure we will be able to bring down the enemies and proclaim victory in short order."

"Bullshit," Allison muttered beneath his breath, unaware that Treize had caught the word, causing his eyes to narrow for a moment.

"It sounds very good to me," Baudouin said with a clap of his hands. "I have no problems with it and I believe we should continue to leave things in the hands of The Organization. If any of you had been listening to my report earlier, you'd have known that the units sent to the Shanghai Province were actually successful in getting rid of all Opposition rebels there."

He waited for the applause, his grin fading slightly as everyone turned to the young queen as if waiting her final approval. Relena knew it was something to be proud of and yet…

_I had nothing to do with it. Everything…he's responsible for all of it. I'm just a damn figurehead._

"Con…congratulations, General Khushrenada," she finally said, raising her hands to clap gently. Baudouin, glad to see that his announcement was well received, joined her and soon enough the rest of the officers reluctantly added to the applause…although Applegate's arms remained stubbornly folded before his chest.

"Please, there is nothing to congratulate me for," Treize said with a raise of his hands as if surrendering. His smile widened. "This was, of course, all possible with your help. I wouldn't have done it without you. The Organization thanks you, Your Majesty. And we only hope that you will continue to allow us to do all we can to maintain peace between Earth and the colonies."

"Please do not forget to keep us updated on your movements and plans, General," Relena said with a small smile. "We will all be on your side if need be…"

"However, one major screw-up from you, Khushrenada and you'll be out of that position faster than an A-bomb exploding!"

"Thank you, General Applega…"

"It's **Major** General Applegate to you!" the man barked. "I do believe I've earned those extra stars to warrant that title!"

"Ah yes," Treize replied with a small smile. "We can't forget those few extra stars, can we? It doth make the man."

"The meeting will now be adjourned," Relena interrupted quickly as the tension between the two men rose alarmingly. "And we will meet in three months as agreed unless there is an emergency. Good luck to all of you and thank you for joining me this evening."

They saluted smartly and one by one, they disappeared from view – the words 'Line Terminated. Call Hang Up' hovering in the air as each bade their farewells. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, realizing that the meeting had taken out a lot more than she would have liked.

"You're too lenient with him."

She lifted her head quickly, eyes widening as she met the accusing blue eyes of her uncle. He hadn't left after all. She lowered her lashes again and shook her head slowly.

"What could I do, Uncle Henry? Even you saw the way he acted. There's no way I can deny anything he's said. He's won most of the battles and many of the people are beginning to look up to him as the Messiah or something. It's just…." She slammed a fist on the table, barely aware of the pain that raced up her arm.

"He makes me feel so powerless," she finished weakly, biting her lower lip hard as she felt ridiculously close to tears. "I'm supposed to be the Queen – the ruler of the Free World and a guide to a people who look up to her and yet…I'm just getting more and more drowned by the charisma and military might he possesses. How in the world am I supposed to combat that?"

Henry Applegate sighed softly, wishing he could be in the same room to hug her. It was a pity her father had died at such a young age and the enormous task and responsibility of being a queen had fallen on her shoulders at sixteen. Sometimes, he wished he could smack some sense into her, but he had to try to put himself in her shoes. Making such decisions must be tough and he could only offer his help and support whenever she needed it. It wasn't as if she was a bad ruler and it was a fact that her fight for Pacifism had been embraced all over. But to go toe-to-toe with someone like Treize…

"We need someone from the inside to get out," he muttered to himself.

"What?"

"I was just thinking to myself," Applegate explained, his brows still furrowed in thought. "If we are able to get one of the members of the Organization to break through their tight security…or better yet capture one of the units…"

"Uncle Henry!" she gasped in shock, and yet her heartbeat had quickened in growing excitement. She didn't know why capturing a unit or having one of the Organization's members would be such a big deal, but she somehow knew that having that little piece of information could help them in the long run. "You know it's nearly impossible to break into their 'utopia'."

"Indeed. And rumor has it that any who tried to escape has never been heard from again." He gave a small bitter smile. "How's that for efficient military tactics, hmm?"

She shivered again and was now more aware of how alone she was in the cold dark room. She clasped her hands tightly until her knuckles were as white as her gown. "We can only hope that someone does break through and is willing to talk to us," she said in a harsh whisper. "Or else we are going to be dealing with a madman who thinks he has total control over us. We've got to put a stop to him first, Uncle Henry. Stop Treize…deal with the Opposition later."

* * *

**Hongkou District **

**虹口区**

**Shanghai****China**

**2210 hours**

They had been briefed on what to do when they reached the area – clear and concise instructions on the location (an underground safe house in one of the many narrow apartment buildings in the city), the number of rebels (about fifty estimated) and how to dispose of them quickly. There was nothing so difficult about it, after all 002 had been on several such missions before.

Seek/Locate. Target. Destroy/Eliminate.

However, there was something seriously wrong about all of this. In fact, and in his very humble opinion, this was one very fucked up situation.

Only five units had been dispatched to this location. Duo (002), Agent 161 (who's real name was Frank Spruce and leader of this little band of misfits), Agent 253 (real name – Ruth McClausland), Agent 067 (real name – Javier Velasquez) and Agent 010 (Hilde Schbeicker. Fresh face and first mission). Duo had tried to strike up conversation with 010 on the way here, but she had either been too shy or her programming had denied her the pleasure of responding to simple questions. Either way, Duo could appreciate a fine female when he saw one and Hilde was just that. She did have a boyish figure, with her short purple hair and wide blue eyes that could suck you in easily. Agent 253 on the other hand, might have been a man for all the feminine charms she possessed. She could only stare stonily at Duo throughout the journey as if daring him to open his mouth to speak. Agent 161 was all right…well as all right as a machine could be. He gave his commands clearly, demanding the best from his squad. He had been in this business for several years now and knew his way around the block. Agent 067 was just as quiet but then again that was a trait most units possessed. However, Duo could tell that Javier must have been a shy guy – probably gay (his gaydar never failed him – how he knew he had always had one was still a mystery to him) – and a non-violent person. Although his handsome and almost effeminate features were locked in that familiar blank state, there was still a faint look of uneasiness in the unit's eyes. Maybe 067 wasn't all machine as the big guys up there would have loved to think.

_"Agent 002, where the fuck are you! Our mission is complete! Report to the vehicle immediately!"_

He winced at the irritated sound of 253's voice in his ear. Yes, their mission was complete. They had found the safe house and barged in like a group of guerrillas, silent as mice and yet spraying bullets with an efficiency that would have been cool to Duo if he wasn't so busy trying not to get shot at. However the men they had thought armed and ready for a fight, had been lounging about in the dimly lit room. There was a thick smell of cigarettes, whiskey and sex in the air as they played poker on the grimy floor. They had been laughing – probably cracking some local jokes – and listening to the radio blaring the latest pop tunes in Cantonese. Duo had also noticed the whores – women dressed scantily with enough pancake and rouge to rival a circus clown - glued to the men. Some locking lips with their guys for the night or bumping and grinding hips like there was no tomorrow.

In short, it had definitely not been the scene of a militant group hell bent on destroying others. They had just been a bunch of guys who looked like they were having a good time, and yet the units had been ordered to eliminate them without even giving them a warning. The targets' looks of surprise should have sent off a warning bell in their minds, but Duo had to remember that the units weren't supposed to have these so called 'warning bells' anymore. Machines were programmed to perform specific duties – questions and rationale would come much later or not at all.

"Enemies eliminated sir," Spruce announced into his headpiece as they walked through the debris and over dead bodies sprawled like a grotesque work of art. Duo swallowed the bile that rose to his throat as he stared into the accusing eyes of the redhead he had shot earlier. Forever frozen with that stare, Duo knew he would spend sleepless nights dreaming of it.

"Roger that, sir," Spruce concluded with his report to their unseen commanders. "All right, soldiers, let's send this place up."

_Send...? Wait…wait a second…this is in the middle of a goddamn street! People still live around here! Innocent people! Why do we have to blow up the goddamn building!_

"To remove all traces of the Opposition, 002," Spruce replied calmly causing Duo to blink in surprise. He cursed his inability to keep his thoughts to himself, realizing he must have spoken out loud after all.

"Yes, but…"

"Agent 010," Spruce ordered loudly, ignoring Duo as if he hadn't even spoken. "Are the dynamite sticks in place?"

"Yes, sir," the girl replied with a firm nod. "They have been positioned according to your orders, sir. Evacuation is necessary at this time."

_No shit,_ Duo thought angrily. _No fucking shit, Einstein. Think we can tell the rest of the neighborhood that their homes are going bye-bye too?_

And that was when he heard it. The low, wailing sounds of a baby…and it sounded like it was coming from upstairs.

"Hey, there's a ba…" But he might as well be talking to himself for all the attention anyone was paying to him. The others were already making their way out of the building and Duo could feel a sudden rush of heat emanating from the walls. He wasn't sure just what kind of explosive device the higher-ups had created but this was definitely intense. Unknown to him, it was the very same thing Heero had felt when in Howard's office.

_Fucking assholes! Don't give a shit about anyone else, do ya? Just doin' ma duty, good sirs! Well, fuck you all to hell!_

Without thinking twice about his decision, he turned and ran up the flight of stairs with his gun cocked and held within both hands.

_(Just in case)_

He kicked open doors as he went along the dimly lit corridor, hoping he would get to see the face of the child possibly trapped in here. To his chagrin, the wailing sound now seemed faint…as if he were drifting away from it instead of getting any closer. Each door revealed either a room with nothing more than wrought iron beds and dirty mattresses or nothing at all within them. The heat was becoming unbearable and his face was now bathed in sweat –

And yet the sound grew fainter and fainter until…

"ARGH!" White hot pain shot through his leg, sending him sprawling to the floor, his gun slipping from his fingers and skidding away from him. He was sure the bullet had embedded itself deep within his ankle as the world swam before his eyes. However, it was enough for him to see the figure of a man approaching him, still pointing his semi-automatic in Duo's direction.

"HAHA!" The man screamed and laughed at the same time. There was a crazed look in his eyes and Duo could barely make out the dark red shirt…

_No, genius. That's blood. Nature's tie-dye colors, buddy. _

"YOU FELL FOR IT! THE OLDEST TRICK IN THE BOOK, DUMBASS AND YOU FELL FOR IT! PERFECT UNITS MY ASS! YOU GUYS ARE ALL A BUNCH OF DUMBFUCKS!"

The man spoke in Mandarin and Duo figured that the beauty of being a unit and having all sorts of stuff programmed into you, was the ability to understand and speak all languages at the drop of a hat.

So he fell for it? Of course. There was no baby in the building. How could there be? Man's instinct to save one of its kind especially in the form of an infant, had kicked in, rendering all other rational thought out of his mind. It was probably a recording of some sort – sounds to lure a faulty unit up here. Oh, yes. Duo could officially label himself a moron and now he had a blown ankle because of it.

_Motherfucker had to get the good leg, didn't he?_

He rolled away as another bullet created a hole where his head had been seconds ago while trying to get to his feet at the same time. He tried to favor his injured leg and ended up having to balance himself with it. Again, a bolt of sheer excruciating pain raced up his muscles and he staggered. He was going to have to go through surgery but damn…how he wished it would be the hot doctor taking care of him.

_Sorry, doc. Just can't seem to keep myself out of trouble, can I?_

Another bullet whizzed past his head and his concern was quickly replaced with fury. No way was he going to let this asshole get to him. He half-turned and then noticed it – a tattoo of a dragon running along the man's left arm.

_Gang member!_

The sudden thought almost had him falling to the floor again. He had no idea why he was so sure about that tattoo but he just knew that it was something he had seen before. He made the mistake of touching the wall, to steady himself, and screamed as the unexplainable heat scorched his flesh mercilessly. The man waving the gun looked confused for a second and then grinned maniacally again.

"HAHAHA! YOU DIE MOTHERFUCKER! DIE!"

_Sorry pal,_ Duo thought with a grimace as he suffered the agony of his injured foot, to lift his right leg. _Not today!_

He kicked, making solid contact with the left side of Crazy Guy's face. He watched dispassionately as the man was flung against the hot wall like a rag doll, his cries of pain lost within the gurgle of blood rapidly filling his mouth as he slid to the floor. Duo winced as the back of the man's shirt seemed to melt right off his body, his once pale flesh now red with visible boils beginning to pop all over it. It was as if someone had sprayed acid on the man's body and it was downright disgusting to say the least.

_Dynamite! _Duo thought wildly as the heat coupled with the pain, nearly drove him mad. _This isn't dynamite! This is a fucking nuclear bomb! You've gotta make like a banana and split, man. No time to sit and smell the nitroglycerin._

He bent…and screamed as his ankle buckled…but managed to get his gun all the same. He was just about to turn away again, when he felt the warm and wet hand around his right ankle.

_Damn it! Didn't these guys know when to die!_

On pure reflex, he struck out with his arm, wincing as the sound of flesh and crunching bone filled his ears. And as if his night couldn't possibly get any better, someone seemed to be coming up the stairs.

_Shit. More of them!_

He cocked his gun with hands that were beginning to tremble, more from the shock and pain of his injury than with fear as he got ready to put a few more holes into his new visitor.

"Agent 002! Where are you!"

He sagged in relief as the familiar voice of 010 drifted over the stairs. "Here! Up here!"

He gave a weak smile as she came up the last steps. "Hi there," Duo greeted with a wave. "Not feeling too hot…if you know what I mean."

"You deliberately disobeyed orders," the girl recited, reaching him to evaluate the situation and extent of his damage. She barely gave Crazy Guy a second look. "We do not have too much time, 002. In fact, we have less than ten seconds to get out of here."

"Looks like you and me are going to have to suffer through this shit, doesn't it? There's no way I can get out of here in ten seconds…"

"Hold on to me," she commanded firmly as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder, grunting softly as he leaned heavily against her. "This will only take a second. You will feel a bit woozy but you should be fine."

"What…?"

It was like being sucked in a vacuum – no, more like getting into the world's fastest bullet train and being sent into an abyss so dark, it was blinding. Duo felt as if his brain was expanding and contracting or rather being squeezed by someone's hand. All too soon, the sensation passed and he found himself sitting at the back of the truck which had brought them to the safe house.

_Fucking A. I do believe, dear friends that we just…teleported…_

He slapped a hand over his mouth, but 010 was already prepared for it. She held up the bag to his mouth and he willingly regurgitated whatever excuse for a meal they had eaten several hours earlier.

Seconds later, the building exploded in a most spectacular fashion. Everyone who witnessed it said it was nothing short of a miracle, for the buildings beside it were completely unscathed.

* * *

_Excerpt of Report from First Lieutenant Hans Liebert_

In accordance with Section 23A of the Organization's Code of Conduct, Agent 002 (Second Class) was duly reprimanded for his insubordination during Mission A2KWZ - the Hongkou District. Under my command and led by Agent 161 (First Class), Agent 002 blatantly refused orders to leave the building as told. Although he suffered a severe bullet wound to his right ankle, necessary precautions have been taken to keep him under closer and tighter surveillance…

* * *

"What do we do with him, sir?" the taller of the two officers asked as they watched the proceedings in the Chamber on the large monitor before them.

The Lieutenant General continued to tap his gloved fingers on the table slowly with his eyes narrowed behind his mask.

"It's now quite obvious that the chip was not planted in him, sir," the second officer spoke when Zechs made no attempt to answer them. Instead, they watched as their commanding officer pressed a button before him, zooming in on 002's flushed features as if mesmerized by the sight of the unit in suffering.

Lieutenants Barton and Winner exchanged a look with each other. "Sir," Trowa began again but was silenced by Zechs's hand.

"Tell me, Barton…Winner…have you seen anything so magnificent? Look at those eyes. Look how they burn with loathing for us."

The younger men watched obediently, neither able to stop the shudder of awareness that wracked their bodies as Duo lifted his gaze to stare directly at them. It was as if the unit knew he was being watched and relished the thought.

"How he mocks us," Zechs continued, his lips quirking in a smile. "How he dares us to punish him even more, to make him suffer, to make us end his misery! Ah, Yuy, you have certainly picked a marvelous one as your creation."

"But sir, 002 has been nothing but trouble from the day he arrived," Winner said, frowning lightly at the admiration in the General's voice. "Perhaps if he was…"

_"Stai calmo mio caro,"_ Zechs drawled lazily. "He will be taken care of not to worry. I believe you both have a mission for him – one that will guarantee his… defeat?"

"Well…"

"Of course we can only hope that he does manage to get himself killed," Zechs added with a cruel smirk on his lips. "The last few missions have been quite successful, if memory serves me correctly."

Trowa and Quatre had the grace to flush at the deliberate jibe. They had been the ones responsible for sending 002 to these so-called suicide missions and yet Duo had managed to pass each and everyone so far.

"We guarantee that he will not make it back alive," Trowa said firmly.

"And if he survives?"

Quatre replied with a small smile. "Then we will personally de-commission him ourselves, sir."

* * *

Heero sipped his coffee and took a bite out of his toast. It was a quiet morning at the office so far and he was glad for it since it gave him time to think through his next course of action. He wasn't sure if disappointment would have been the right word to describe how he had felt after reading up on Duo's history two weeks ago. He wondered why Howard had been so worried about it. There was nothing really that fantastic about Duo's life. His date of birth was unknown but Heero could estimate that Duo was around his age – older or younger by a year give or take. He had no family to boast of, which eliminated the two girls he had found with Duo at the train station.

002 had been raised in an orphanage and had attended several Colony sponsored school programs while growing up. He finally moved out on his own at the age of fifteen and traveled from place to place. He took up work at a Salvage company and was able to pilot one of the many ships that could take them to and fro colonies to pick up scrap metal for recycling. It wasn't much money but it was an honest living and it was a job that Duo had maintained until the Great Bombing.

There was also no record of having a significant other – which pleased Heero to no end. He refused to elaborate on the feeling.

So what was so special about Duo? Had he missed something in the file or was he simply not reading between the lines? What had he been expecting anyway? That Duo had some kind of ultimate skill? Or that he was a member of a special elite force? Or a former member of the Opposition?

_The tattoo on his back…_

He frowned at the stray thought wondering why that had to come up all of a sudden. Yes, Duo had once had a tattoo on his lower back. So what? Many young men had such body art, it wasn't that rare and the report from Howard hadn't mentioned anything about Duo being in a gang.

"Doctor Yuy!" The door to his office flew open, causing his drink to spill on top of his documents as he jumped at the sudden intrusion.

He glared and opened his mouth to yell, but the male nurse was already pointing towards the emergency room in excitement…just as Heero's pager went off.

"Emergency Room ASAP! Agent 002's back and he's a goddamn wreck! I think they've finally done it this time and they say he might not make it!"

**TBC…**

* * *

**Translations:**

**Stai calmo mio caro** – Slow and steady, my dear


	6. 06

Thanks so much for your feedback! I really do appreciate it!

* * *

**06:**

William Miller, or Weeb as he was known around these parts, whistled softly in earnest appreciation as he thumbed through the pages of _Girls! Girls! Girls!_ – an underground publication of nude magazines which were damn hard to get. He had paid fifty hard-earned dollars for this baby and he would be damned if anyone was going to deny him the right to look at it. He grinned at the image of the girl on the page. She looked barely sixteen and her provocative pose revealed an ass and legs that wouldn't quit. It helped that she was dressed as a naughty school girl. Weeb was a sucker for such costumes. She reminded him of his kid sister – a sister whose whereabouts were unknown at this time. He licked his lips and shifted lower on his seat, a hand reaching for his pants to unzip it slowly.

However, a loud beep from the intercom jerked him out of his fantasy world. "Weeb?"

Cursing beneath his breath, Weeb lowered the magazine and punched the button on the console, barely glancing at the seemingly hundreds of video screens above him. "What is it?"

"How's it going tonight?" came the static-filled voice from the other end. Weeb glared at the machine, wondering why Kenny would decide to make tonight a time to chit chat. They weren't even buddies to begin with.

"Slow night," he finally replied, his gaze darting to the screens before him. He was in charge of the units' rooms from Level 0-15 and all the monitors showed the soldiers in their sleep stages. Except for one. He glanced briefly at Agent 002's room where that doctor had been staring at the unit for the last hour or so. He had always considered Doctor Yuy a strange one. Why else would you go to a unit's room just to stand there and look at the sleeping guy?

"Nothing happening," he added with a shrug, his mind already darting back to Candice, the girl in the uniform.

"You check out Agent 002's room?" Kenny asked and Weeb grit his teeth.

"Dude, you're not supposed to be checking out my levels, man. I'm quite capable of seeing…"

"Yeah, with your goddamn eyes stuck to the girly mag, huh?"

_Fuck you, asshole,_ Weeb thought angrily, knowing now that Kenny was in the vicinity and was having fun at his expense. That was one of the things he hated about working in this hell hole. You could never really have a private moment.

"Don't wanna do your job man," Kenny was saying and Weeb shuddered as he heard the undeniable sound of a cigarette being lit in the background. "But there's something weird going on in that room. Can't place my finger on it."

"There's nothing happening," Weeb replied tightly. "The doc's just standing there checking the unit out."

"…audio."

"What!"

"I said increase the audio, numbnuts. I wanna hear what's going on."

Weeb gritted his teeth. "I can't do that. We're only allowed to listen in when it's direct orders from…"

"I'm your supervisor, Weeb and don't you forget it. I said I wanna hear audio, so turn the damn thing up!"

_Oh, I'm gonna kill you someday. You just wait. I'm gonna rip off your balls and stuff it right down your fucking throat!_

Folding up the corner of the magazine, so as not to lose his place, Weeb did as he was told, shaking his head slowly as he increased the level of audio in Agent 002's room. The doctor had pulled up a chair and seemed to be dozing off on it now. There wasn't a single word being said and it looked as if the unit was now fast asleep.

_Waste of my fucking time._ "Happy now?" he asked with as much sarcasm as he could muster. "I told you there's nothing happening in there. Maybe the doc just likes the unit a lot and wants to watch him sleep."

The silence at the other end made Weeb even more irritated as he wondered if Kenny had bailed out on him and as he made a move to switch off the intercom, the other man's voice interrupted his motions again.

"I don't like it."

"Don't like what?" Weeb really didn't give a fuck what he didn't like. He wanted to go back to his magazine.

"There's just something not right about it," Kenny said. "I want you to monitor that room like your life depended on it, Weeb. You got that? I have a feeling something's about to go down."

Weeb rolled his eyes. "You sure you're not keeping an eye on it, yourself? You're doing a much better job than I am…"

"Watch it, wise ass. You're not that indispensable you know. I'm sending in Sam to keep you company."

"Hey, no need for…!" But Kenny had hung up on him and Weeb could only give a small cry of frustration. _Fuck! Fuck! Fuckity Fuck!_ How the hell was he supposed to enjoy his magazine now with Sam Bastin about to show up? The guy was about as fun as a ton of bricks. He stuck to protocol and couldn't even crack a smile at anything.

"Sorry babe. I guess we'll have to do this some other night," he whispered to the smiling face of Candice, as he closed the magazine and hid it in a secret panel beneath his seat. He would retrieve it later when no one was around but for now, he'd have to focus on watching a room with two boring subjects while dreaming up ways to kill Kenny in the most painful and satisfying way possible.

* * *

In the agent's room, a deathly silence fell upon the occupants broken only by the low whirring sound of unseen ventilators and their barely audible breathing. Heero felt incredibly drained and exhausted, for talking to Duo with his mind was still something he was trying to get used to. He felt like he had given his brain a good work out and he could feel the beginnings of a headache as he touched a hand to his temple to rub gently. A light sheen of sweat had broken out on his brow and opening his eyes slowly, he forced himself to look at Duo. It was times like these that he wished he could tell and read what Duo was thinking. The unit had barely made a sound or a movement as Heero told his sordid tale and for a moment, Heero wondered if Duo had reverted to sleep mode while talking.

_/Duo…/_

He reached out to touch the unit's hand gently, only to wince as Duo's lashes shot open revealing deadly cold eyes that sent a chill of fear down his spine.

_I should expect this,_ he thought, swallowing tightly as he folded his hands together to stop them from trembling_. I can understand how he feels. He has a right to be upset with me. I brought him into this mess. He had no choice in the matter after all._

_/Duo, I know you're…a bit confused and angry at the moment but trust me when I say that I'll get you out of this/._

_/How/_

Heero winced again at the curt question, watching Duo's lips curl in a derisive sneer.

_Go on, doc. Make my fucking night. Tell me of this ingenious plan of yours to free me from this prison, hmm? What? We gonna make ourselves invisible and fly on out of here? Or maybe there's some underground secret route that's gonna take us to a land free from the fucking Organization!_

Heero held his fingers to his temple. Duo's yelling was really beginning to affect him in more ways than one. The unit was punishing him and he knew it. It was a dull pain at first but it felt like Duo was stretching the muscles within his head, pulling them apart, as if hoping to snap them – to make him go insane.

_What's the matter, doc? Hurts, don't it? Well thanks to you, I get to be stuck in this place feeling pain every fucking day of my fucking life! You should have killed me when you had the goddamn chance!_

Heero moaned. The pain was excruciating.

_Duo…please…_

_Why! Why didn't you put the damn chip inside of me!_

A trickle of blood escaped a nostril and Heero could feel his vision becoming hazy and unfocused. If Duo killed him here, it was only fitting but he had to get Duo out of here. He had made that promise and he was going to stick with it even if he lost his life in the process.

_Because…_

Now both nostrils were oozing blood and Heero watched in mild fascination as they dribbled down his mouth and chin to fall onto his coat. Each drop of the thick red liquid made a polka dot on the white cloth.

Why didn't I put in the chip? Because I…

_(a purely selfish reason)_

…because I wanted…I needed…

_(completely selfish reason)_

…a _friend._

Duo's surprised gasp and stunned look was the last thing he would hear and see as Heero finally slipped into welcome darkness.

* * *

When he came to, it was to the nauseating smell of food and medicine. He stared blankly at the covered plate, knowing full well what awaited him – a mundane breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon with a side order of enough pills to knock him out for the rest of the week. Sometimes the medicine was mixed in with the food for those dumb enough not to take notice.

Groaning softly, he turned away and curled in a fetal position beneath his blanket aware that he was now back in his apartment. He could hear Helga cleaning up the room outside his bedroom door and wondered how long he had been unconscious.

_A friend._

It was as simple as that really. In this new world which was filled with misery and loneliness, all he had ever wanted was someone he could talk to, a companion, someone he could joke and laugh with and not worry about upsetting him or her with any of his comments. Heero couldn't remember the last time he had had a good laugh. In fact, he was damn sure he had never really felt genuine pleasure in his entire life. How sad and pathetic was that?

So why Duo? Why couldn't he have used any other unit that had come his way in the past few years? What was so special about Duo Maxwell to begin with? They came from opposite sides of the galaxy. They were of different nationalities. Heero was sure they wouldn't really have anything in common…well besides the need to escape this place…and yet he had 'chosen' Duo to be his companion. In his idyllic world, Heero had hoped that Duo would be more receptive to change and would be willing to help as an assistant at his office. It wasn't uncommon for units to be used in such a manner after all. Perhaps, a friendship would blossom from working together for so long and perhaps…someday…they might have…

"Fuck," he whispered into the pillow, squeezing his eyes shut as he fought against the searing ache in his chest. He had screwed everything up. He should have known that Duo wouldn't be such an easy beast to tame. Hadn't he seen the signs from the beginning? Hadn't he known that once he had stared into those defiant eyes at the train station that Duo Maxwell wasn't going to be such an easy man to deal with? And yet he had made his decision to give Duo his humanity, to make him suffer in this new world. How in the hell did he expect Duo to forgive him?

The door to his bedroom slid open quietly, causing Heero to lift his head from the blanket. Helga came into the room with a basket of pressed clothes and gasped softly as she met the dark blues eyes of her master.

"I apologize, doctor," she began with a small bow. "I was under the impression that you were still asleep."

"It's okay," he said with a slow nod, sinking back against the pillows as he watched her move towards the closet. He wondered why he couldn't have made Helga his companion. She was a tall, pretty young woman with a body to die for and she still retained a trace of an accent which revealed that she must have been born in some European nation. She didn't talk much but it was clear that she was devoted to her job.

"How long have I been asleep?" he finally asked, his gaze drifting to the smooth curve of her ass beneath the tight bodysuit which each movement she made. He was lonely…and human. And knowing he couldn't have Duo…

"For almost a week now, doctor," Helga replied quietly causing Heero's eyes to widen in shock as he sat up quickly. "You were almost comatose when you were brought in…"

"A week!" Fuck! Duo! Anything could have happened to Duo while he was here sleeping his life away!

He swung his legs off the bed and almost stumbled to the floor in his haste. A wave of dizziness washed over him and he had to steady himself against a wall to catch his breath.

"You must not move too quickly, sir," Helga was saying as she moved towards him with mild concern on her features. "You have barely eaten anything since then and…"

"I need to get out of here," he muttered, as he reached for a shirt and jacket to slip into. He knew he must look like hell, not shaved, hair dishelved and eyes possibly bloodshot. But he couldn't remain in here a second longer. Duo could have been…would have been…

NO! He couldn't have lost Duo like that! He just _couldn't!_

He all but ran out of his apartment and into the elevator that would take him down to the medical facility and as he closed his eyes and leaned against the cool steel wall, he prayed and hoped that he wasn't too late.

* * *

The heels of his polished black boots made hollow echoes as he walked down the empty hallway. Before him were the white marble archways which led to the garden and shooting grounds. He could already hear the shots from the rifle as it was fired, the barely audible squawk from another downed bird and the low cry of satisfaction from the unseen hunter. Lieutenant General Zechs Merquise gave an inward sigh as he approached the scene. He had long since learned to keep his emotions and personal feelings away whenever he came to meet his superior. The last thing General Khushrenada wanted to hear was how well his subordinate was doing with his personal life. All he cared about was The Organization and its plans for domination and Zechs was more than aware of his role as Treize's pawn. If he wasn't already indebted to the older man, Zechs knew he would have done things a little differently around here.

He stopped beside a stone pillar, watching the tall man with undeniable appreciation. For all his ruthlessness and seemingly one-track mind, there was no doubt that Treize Khushrenada was a fine specimen. Zechs had had the pleasure of seeing and touching the strong body beneath the uniform as well as being brought to his knees in pure and unbridled ecstasy. He shivered at the memory of their last encounter, knowing that his back hadn't fully recovered from the lashes he had received from his sadistic lover's whip. He watched the concentration on Treize's chiseled features, those eyes which could see through one's soul, narrowed as they followed the flight of the bird in sight. Zechs was unaware he was holding his breath until the shot was fired and the black object in the sky immediately fell to earth with a low thud.

Zechs raised his hands to clap but was beaten to the punch by the more enthusiastic applause of a man he hadn't even noticed. His lips tightened with disapproval as he noticed Major General Pierre Baudouin – the certified ass kisser – rising to his feet, his thick lips moist with the rich wine he had been drinking.

"Bravo, General Khushrenada! Bravo!" he cried. "I've never seen such fine shooting in my life. How do you do it?"

"Talent, my dear Baudouin," Treize replied with a soft laugh as he lowered his rifle and gave a mock bow. As he lifted his head, his gaze fell upon the silent figure of Zechs causing a knowing smile to come to his lips. "Ah, it looks like my second-in-command is finally here, General. Come, come, Zechs. Do not hide in the shadows."

"Good afternoon sir," came the cool reply as Zechs approached the two men. He saluted smartly at Baudouin, sneering inwardly at the greedy look of need that filled the officer's eyes. How many times had he gotten that look over the years? It never really ceased to amuse him.

"General Merquise," Baudouin greeted with a salute of his own. "It's a pleasure to finally meet the man who runs the show when the boss is away."

"Ah, it's nothing…"

"He's being too modest," Treize interrupted as he sat on one of the chairs and crossed long legs. He eyed the table laden with fresh fruits, wines, crackers, cheeses and finger sandwiches before selecting an apple for himself. "Without Zechs, The Organization would have crumbled a long time ago."

Unable to stop his cheeks from flushing at the high praise, Zechs sat beside his superior and accepted the apple slices given to him. "I only do what Treize tells me to do," he said, sharing a quick but poignant look with the older man. He forced himself to look at Baudouin. "I owe him my life."

The L3 leader's eyes widened at the sincere statement. "Oh? Do you now?"

Treize laughed again, a low sound that seemed to come from deep within his chest. "He likes to exaggerate things, my dear Baudouin," he said, as he chewed slowly on his fruit. "I only showed the man the way when he was just a lowly, misguided soldier in the past. I was quite surprised at his dexterity and willingness to learn."

He smirked, watching Zechs squirm a little in his seat. "I couldn't have asked for a better subordinate."

"Well, good, good," Baudouin said, reaching for his glass to down the rest of its contents in a huge gulp. He rubbed his lips with the back of his hand and leaned forward, his dark beady eyes peering intently at the two men before him. "It's good to know that we have such trustworthy leaders in The Organization. With you two in charge, we'll bring down the Opposition in no time."

"Ah," Treize began with a heavy sigh, a look of sadness and weariness filling his handsome visage. "But it looks like the Earth's Forces and Queen Relena do not share my enthusiasm, General. I sometimes feel that they do not trust me as well as you do."

"Nonsense," Baudouin interrupted with a firm shake of his head. "Everyone knows that Queen Relena is just a figurehead and really has no power over much of anything."

"But there's General Applegate to consider," Treize continued, his tone a bit bitter as he mentioned the man's name. "He's clearly…"

"Not in his right mind," Baudouin finished with a light snort. He stuffed his mouth with some sandwiches hardly aware of the looks of disgust that flashed on his companions' faces for a brief moment. "The Colony Alliance is on your side…"

"What's the point of having only two colonies on your side when Earth is against you?" Treize asked quietly. "They clearly have the upper hand now. When the colonies are rebuilt, they will be responsible for electing new leaders and where would I be then, General Baudouin? You know they will do all they can to eradicate my presence."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Baudouin said with a slam of his fist on the table. Zechs reached out to steady a plate that would have fallen to the ground. "We already have alliances within the Earth's Forces as we speak. There are many who do not agree with Applegate, Allison and Briggs and before long…" He made a slicing motion along his neck.

"Are you saying you plan to assassinate them, General Baudouin?" Treize asked in a deceptively calm tone, his hand stilling in the process of peeling another apple. His eyes were narrowed and guarded.

"Not me," Baudouin replied with a nervous laugh. He filled his glass with some more wine and drank thirstily. "But there are plans, yes. We need to get rid of those who oppose the need for peace and we all know that Applegate is the ringleader. With him out of the way…we have nothing to fear, correct?"

Treize remained silent, although his lips were quirking in the semblance of a smile.

"Once Applegate is gone," Baudouin continued. "We will get to that Queen…"

A plate tumbled to the ground causing both men to stare at Zechs who had leaned down to pick it up. "Forgive me," he muttered as he placed it back on the table. He couldn't meet any of their eyes or he was afraid they'd see the look of fury and yet worry in them. "My clumsy mistake."

"Of course," Treize replied quietly, still watching the blond carefully.

"Well, that's the plan for now anyway," Baudouin said, while clearing his throat. "Like I said, there's no real concrete plan set for now, but we – General Yanagi and I – will keep you updated on the latest developments."

"You do that, General," Treize said with a warm smile. "I look forward to working with you in the future." He rose to his feet, holding out a hand for a handshake. Baudouin, realizing that his time was up, reluctantly accepted the gloved hand with a wan smile. He tried not to show his discomfort at the firm but somehow cold sensation that crept up his spine from the contact.

Zechs and Treize watched him leave, neither saying a word until he was out of sight.

"What a pain in the ass," Treize finally muttered as he stifled a small yawn. He turned to notice that Zechs was now staring out to the garden, as stiff as one of the many statues that graced the landscape. Smiling softly to himself, he walked up to the younger man, hands reaching out to take off the mask from his face.

"Treize," Zechs began softly but was silenced as firm but warm lips met his in a hard kiss. His lashes fluttered weakly, a low moan escaping his throat as he parted his lips to accept his superior's tongue into his mouth.

When they finally pulled apart for air, panting harshly as hooded and heated gazes met, Treize whispered softly. "Still worried about your sister I see."

Zechs started as if goosed and tried to lower his lashes but his chin was caught within a strong hand and he was forced to meet Treize's cold stare. "I wasn't…"

"Don't lie to me!" Treize hissed angrily. "What did I tell you when you decided to dedicate your life to me!"

Zechs tried to shake his head but a painful squeeze from Treize had him wincing. "You…you said to…"

"Forget she exists!" Treize replied with a cold sneer. "You denounced your family when you joined me, Merquise and don't you forget it. You belong to me now! You swore your life to me!"

"Yes…"

"Good! I'm glad we still have that understanding." He released Zechs with a light snort and spun away, picking up his gun to stare into the heavens for any more targets. "What's the news on that agent you keep blabbering about?"

Zechs, still rubbing his jaw, glared at the strong back before replying quietly. "Agent 002. He was to be de-commissioned but I have retracted the orders."

"And why is that?" He spotted a bird and aimed.

Zechs sat on a chair heavily and closed his eyes. "He's become more docile and obedient to his superiors. And besides…"

"Besides what?" Treize asked impatiently as he fired and missed. He cursed beneath his breath.

Zechs opened his eyes, a small but rueful smile on his visage now. "You wanted a new plaything, didn't you? I think you just might like him. He can be quite…feisty when he chooses to be."

Treize frowned lightly at the tone of longing he had heard in the other's voice, feeling the familiar coil of jealousy within the pit of his stomach at the thought of any one attracting Zechs's attention. "Fine," he replied coldly. "I will see him when I'm good and ready but until then…get out of those clothes and keep my bed warm. I need to get my mind off those fools from the Earth's forces."

* * *

Duo rolled down the sleeve of his uniform and lay back on the narrow cot with his eyes closed. It was a bitch to keep getting shots like this everyday. These were their meals – some kind of mixture that looked like clear green goo – that was given to them in the form of injections once a day. He never got hungry but it killed him to watch the doctors and other workers in the organization eating food – 'real' food – in the cafeteria or around the Organization grounds. He would do anything to have a taste of a greasy burger or at least a slice of fruit but he knew he'd have to keep his longing to himself. He was supposed to be a unit without emotions and showing his hunger would give away his precarious position.

_And it's all that fucker's fault._

/Because I wanted…needed…_a friend/._

_Asshole!_ _The selfish asshole!_ Duo turned on his side and closed his eyes, listening to the other units as they were being fed. They had to come to this room – their own cafeteria of sorts – to get their meals. He squeezed his eyes even tighter, wanting to scream at how inhumane and impersonal this was. He was bound to go insane and for the umpteenth time, he wished that Heero had at least gone all the way and gotten rid of his feelings once and for all. But for now, he knew he had a role to play. He really didn't want to die just yet. There were still a lot of questions that needed to be answered and to get that; he'd have to go along with these guys for now. He would become the perfect unit, doing as he was told and not causing any trouble. It seemed to be working so far since all talk of de-commissioning him had not been brought up recently.

_/I needed a friend./_

_Oh, for fuck's sake!_ He turned to his other side, trying desperately to ignore Heero's voice within his mind. But try as hard as he might, he could still feel the misery and loneliness within the doctor – that palpable emotion that had sent shivers of awareness down Duo's spine. He had known there and then that Heero was a victim just like himself. The guy had been living in this place for goodness knows how long and Duo could understand why someone would be so desperate to seek some form of normalcy. He didn't think he would have lasted a month in this place if he was completely human. There was just something so wrong about this whole set up that worried him greatly.

_But why me? Why would you choose a guy like me to be your friend? You didn't even know who I was. You didn't know my past. How could we get along when we know jackshit about each other? What the hell were you thinking, Yuy? Were you really that desperate that you just decided to choose anyone that you picked up? What do you see in a guy like me, huh? I'm nothing special. Believe me._

"_All units return to your levels. All units return to your levels."_

He sighed and rose to his feet, joining the mass of his fellow soldiers as they lined up for their daily roll call. He hadn't seen Heero in a week and he wondered (and hoped) he hadn't hurt the doctor too badly. Patini had been assigned to his room again and if it wasn't for his promise to behave himself, Duo would have killed the smug doctor by now.

As they moved, he bumped into another unit, hand reaching out automatically to steady the other person. "Sorry," he began and blinked as he met the cool eyes of Agent 010. "Hey, it's…"

But she was already turning away and before Duo could call her again, she was lost in the throng of units. He cursed beneath his breath and tried to follow her but was pulled back by a strong hand.

"Wha…?"

"Do not cut in line, 002," the soldier stated flatly as he shoved Duo back to his place. "Please follow your orders."

Gritting his teeth, Duo did as he was told and fell into place, marching along with the others while thinking of ways to kill them all in the most painful way possible. As he walked he tried to take note of his surroundings. There wasn't much to go by but after a week of this, he had figured out a specific route. There were apparently 20 levels assigned to the units and he was on level 2. An elevator took them to the ground floor every morning where they were forced to march down a winding windowless corridor to their 'feeding' room. He had noticed several guards stationed at various intervals and his last count had shown ten exits in all. That meant ten possible escape routes to the outside. Whenever he had been sent on missions, they had gone through an underground tunnel in things that resembled bullet trains. He thought of possibly hijacking one during another mission or better yet, making his escape if he was assigned to another mission. It was the only possible way of getting himself out of here.

"Move it and stop daydreaming!" came the sharp reprimand as Duo felt the sudden blow to the back of his head. He fought back his scream of pain, glancing at the soldier who had done the deed.

_Remember, no emotion. No emotion. No fucking emotion._

He quickened his footsteps and as they approached the elevator that would take them to their rooms, he glanced out the large windows which looked down to one of the many lobbies in the building. There seemed to be a commotion around the doorway and on closer inspection, it seemed like there was a man trying to get into the room but he was being held back by the soldiers.

_Well I'll be damned…_

He pressed his face against the glass as the man finally walked past the officers with an angry word or two to them. He looked positively crazy with his hair all askew and that unshaven but damn sexy look – in Duo's opinion – on his features. The doctor asked the soldiers something and one of them pointed upwards to the waiting line of units.

Duo, unaware he was holding his breath, met those piercing blue eyes and felt his knees weaken. Ah, he had almost forgotten the power Heero had over him with just one look. He was jostled to move and he did so reluctantly, still holding onto that gaze that was now filled with relief and yet sadness. He could feel a small smile tugging his lips as he realized that Heero was walking along with him, still not tearing his gaze away from the unit high above him.

_You're gonna hit the wall or something doc,_ Duo thought with faint amusement. _What good are you with broken bones, hmm? You don't want to end up like me, do you?_

"Move it, 002!" He was hit again and he fell to his knees, wincing as a trickle of blood began to trail down his forehead.

_Goddamn it!_

He was dragged to his feet and shoved into the elevator but not before stealing one last desperate look at Heero and as the doors slid shut before him, Duo closed his eyes and sent a single message to the young doctor.

_Fine, Yuy. I'll be your friend._


	7. 07

Much thanks to those who took the time to respond to the last chapter. I'm pleased I'm getting into the groove of this story again, so hopefully this chapter will be more action packed and a fun read.

**Warnings:** Hard R for graphic descriptions and death of a somewhat major character.

* * *

**07:**

To say he was pleased beyond words would have been the understatement of the century. Those six quiet words had done more for him than any relaxation phase program could have ever achieved. He chided himself for feeling this – dare he say it – _happy_ at the notion of Duo not hating him for his selfish needs. However, Heero was a realist and knew that his happiness was going to be short-lived if he didn't get Duo out of the program as soon as possible.

Now clean-shaven and dressed in his usual hospital whites, he made his way to the medical facility, brows furrowed as he thought of possible ways to begin his escape plans. It was going to be the most dangerous and risky undertaking yet and he doubted he or even Duo would survive the ordeal when all was said and done. For starters, he'd have to find someone who would be willing to co-operate with him from within the Organization and Heero was aware that it was going to be an incredibly short list of possible candidates.

Talking to Barton and Winner was going to be completely out of the question. He had seen the two officers around the grounds and each man had looked away, neither acknowledging the others' presence. Heero wasn't surprised to feel a bitter taste in his mouth each time he thought about the two officers with their mindless dedication to the program as well as their seeming lack of humanity. Perhaps under different circumstances they would have been good friends, but Heero doubted any such thing was bound to happen now or in the future.

He thought of Doctors J and G, two men who had been in the Organization longer than he had. Heero had spent a few evenings with the two doctors, drinking or playing cards whenever there was a rare night of peace and quiet in the facility. Enough beers pumped into both men had loosened their tongues and Heero had gotten a first glimpse of their real feelings about the program they felt they had been sentenced to. Apparently both men could give a shit about the Organization and its plans but like Barton and Winner, they had sold their souls to the program and were stuck in it whether they wanted to or not.

"Get out while you still can, Yuy," J had slurred over his deck of cards, eyes moist and hazy as if doing his best to hold back tears. "Don't become old bastards like us…"

"Puppets!" G had spat out coldly. "Mere puppets!"

"They fuck with us…"

"Make us do their bidding!"

"Use us until we're no use to them anymore…"

"And then eliminate us without a trace! Poof! Like smoke!"

"It's all a smokescreen, Yuy…"

"Illusions! Trust me!"

"Best get out while you can before its too damn late…"

Heero could remember himself flushing at the drunken tirade, doing his best to keep them quiet in the fear that someone would overhear their conversation. How naïve and timid he had been then - too eager to please everyone and to keep his ass out of trouble. He winced and rubbed his chin, absently greeting several nurses who called out to him. He doubted speaking to the doctors now about their anti-Organization sentiments was going to be a good idea. They would only deny they had ever said anything and would advise Heero to keep his mouth shut if he knew what was good for him.

That brought his options down to only one person. The Informant. Unfortunately, the last time he and the eccentric old man had met, Howard had all but kicked him out of his office with bitter words that still stung 'til this day. He sat behind his desk and pulled a folder towards him, groaning inwardly at the long list of units waiting to be checked out or repaired. Another mission had taken place in Port au Prince and although the causalities were considerably less than previous ones, the damage was no less. Units had been brought in with torn limbs, burnt flesh or wounds so deep that they bled profusely.

A light knock on the door had Doctor G sticking his head into Heero's office. "Busy, Yuy?" he asked, waving something small and white in his hand.

"I have surgery in ten," Heero replied as he reached out to accept the envelope thrust in his direction. He really had no clue what it was but from the smug look on G's face, Heero was sure it was something quite important.

"Looks like you've finally made it to the big time," G said, motioning for Heero to open the letter. "Only a select few get invited to these events you know."

Heero pulled out the small card with its elegant calligraphy, lips moving silently as he read the words to himself:

_An invitation to_

_Heero Yuy, M.D_

_Assistant Surgeon_

_Your presence is requested at the Annual Organization Gala_

_Hosted by the esteemed General Treize Khushrenada_

_In the presence of her Majesty the Queen of Earth and the Colonies, Relena Peacecraft_

_Special guests of honor include,_

_Colonel Tom Allison, Major General Adley McKeen and Major General Henry Applegate of the Earth's Forces as well as Colonel Masataka Yanagi (L1 Colony Cluster) and Major General Pierre Baudouin (L3 Colony Cluster) of the Colony Alliance._

_Date: 15th of August_

_Time: 7.00pm_

_Location: The Grand Ballroom in New City_

_Dress is formal attire or black tie._

"So who's the lucky gal that gets to be your date?" G asked, interrupting Heero from his re-reading of the invitation as if making sure he really wasn't seeing things.

"Da…date?" he stammered. He had never been to anything so formal – at least nothing since his graduation from medical school and his acceptance into the Organization. This event looked like something that would be televised all over the damn planet and beyond!

"Well yeah," G said with a smirk, clearly enjoying Heero's discomfort. "Don't tell me a handsome devil like yourself doesn't have a line of girls waiting to date you, hmm?"

"I don't go out much," Heero mumbled just as his pager went off signaling that it was time for him to head to the operating room. Grateful for the distraction, he rose to his feet and began to peel out of his coat, reaching out for his green robes.

"Ah, guess the rumor floating around now," G began in a conversational tone as he began to leave the room. "That agent of yours, 002? Seems like he's not been seen around the units' quarters lately."

Heero's hands trembled slightly, refusing to give G the satisfaction of showing his concern as he continued to dress quietly. The last time he had seen Duo was two days ago as the units had been making their way to their levels. His requests to see the agent had been denied as usual. According to Richardson, he was not to be with Duo until they were assured of his safety.

"Rumor has it that he's been taken…you know…_up there."_

Heero's pager slipped from his fingers, falling to the floor with a loud clatter. He gritted his teeth and bent to pick it up, still refusing to look at G. He was sure he would see amusement in those eyes as clearly as he could hear in the older man's voice.

"And you are telling me this because…?" Heero managed to ask coolly, pleased to find that he sounded quite unperturbed.

"He is _your _unit," G said with a snicker. "Surely you'd want to know what's happening with him."

Taking a deep breath, he finally spun around to smile coldly at the doctor, who now looked slightly confused at Heero's reaction. Perhaps he had expected the younger man to be more upset or distressed. "I barely have any say in what happens to him now, Doctor G," Heero said with a light shrug, walking past the stunned man. "So what do I care if he's been taken by the higher ups? After all, when it comes right down to it, they have complete control over everyone and everything, don't they? Including you and me," he finished with a smug grin as he stepped into the elevator.

But for all his fighting words, Heero's heartbeat continued its hard rhythm, his mouth dry with worry and fear. If it was true…if it was really true that Duo had been taken to Merquise's quarters, then all hope was lost. There was simply nothing he could do now but wait, see and hope for the best. That, to Heero, was going to be the cruelest punishment of all.

* * *

002 had been living in hell for the past twenty-four hours or at least some semblance of hell. He had been denied the right to _see_ since his impromptu 'kidnapping' from his room the other day. Blindfolded with a cloth as black as night, his wrists and ankles shackled with heavy chains, he had been taken on a journey to a place he would never be able to describe to anyone who dared ask. For a moment, he had thought they were going to de-commission him after all and he had wanted to struggle and fight his way out of it. However, the officers who took him away reassured him that everything was going to be all right. He was just going to be escorted to one of their bosses and that was it. Who was to say if the boss in question wouldn't hate Duo's guts on sight? He might very well be shot on the way there and that would be the end of his life whether he liked it or not.

Sighing for the one-millionth time, Duo tried to get some circulation back into his legs and arms but it was next to impossible. He was still shackled like a prisoner, still blindfolded and as if his humiliation couldn't be any worse, they had stripped him down to his birthday suit and shoved him into this place (after a quick investigation on his hands and knees) – a small steel walled room that couldn't be any bigger than a cardboard box. At least he could breathe which meant there had to be a ventilation shaft somewhere above him.

His stomach growled and he pressed himself against the wall, trying to control his breathing as he pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them tightly to his body. It was cold in here. Cold, miserable and downright lonely. He wished that whoever had called him up here would get done with him and send him back to his quarters. At least he would be able to see if nothing else.

He closed his eyes - ironic since he was already 'blind' - and thought of the young doctor with the messy hair and mesmerizing eyes. It had felt good agreeing to become his friend, although how they were going to establish that relationship when they weren't even allowed to see each other was going to be the toughest part of it all. Duo chuckled softly as he lowered his head, wondering what Heero could be doing now. Hopefully the guy had taken a shower and shaved or something by now. There was no doubt that Heero had come looking for him and the relief he had felt from the doctor had been a sign that Heero assumed he was already dead.

_No, still alive and kicking, doc. Although, I'm not doing much of the latter at the moment. Why don't you come rescue me like a knight in shining armor, hmm?_

But in all honesty, it was good to know that someone did give a damn about him. It sent a feeling of warmth down his spine each time he thought of Heero coming to visit even if it was for just a quick check up. Duo almost regretted hurting the doctor the other day but he had been angry, confused and just plain…

_(scared)_

…frustrated with the way things had turned out in his life. How he wished he could remember something…anything from his past. Anything at all! Having the world's greatest case of amnesia was turning out to be a major pain in the ass.

_What about the guy from that mission? The one with the tattoo? The one you…_

_(a Dragon Warrior)_

…_almost recognized?_

But that was impossible. Duo didn't think he had ever been in a gang before and besides the doctor would have told him that, right? All Heero had said was that he had worked at some salvage company and that was it. Duo really had no clue why he'd want to work such a menial and somewhat arduous job. If he was to get any job at all, he would have wanted to be something cool like a race car driver. Maybe when he got to see Heero again, he would pump the doctor for more answers to his questions. He wanted to know so much more about this Duo Maxwell, the man he had been before this unfortunate incident.

The sudden rattling of locks had Duo sitting up quickly, his senses heightened as a familiar smell assailed his nostrils. He shrank back against the wall and groaned in knowledge, not needing to see who his 'rescuer' was. He could never forget that scent for as long as he lived and the soft chuckle was only the icing on the cake as to who his visitor was.

"My beautiful agent," came the low murmur as Duo suffered the feel of the soft cloth of a glove against his cheek, down his chin and to his mouth. "You will please General Khushrenada very much."

_General Khushwho?_

"Now come with me!" Zechs demanded as he rose to his feet to tug the chain attached to Duo's wrists. The agent grunted softly in surprise, falling to his hands and knees before being forced to his feet to follow the older man. Zechs's boots overshadowed the light patter of his bare feet on the cool floor. However, marble soon gave way to plush carpeting and Duo sank his toes into it gratefully before grunting again as he was shoved to his hands and knees. This room was much warmer and there was the tantalizing smell of food and good wine which had him moaning in helpless want.

"Hungry?" Zechs asked with faint amusement. "That's odd. I thought units weren't supposed to feel hunger."

_Fuck. I'm still human!_ Duo cried inwardly but stiffened as he felt the presence of another. He felt his body shiver – a dull sense of impending doom filling his mind as he listened to the silent steps approaching. He swallowed tightly and held his breath.

"So this is the agent?" It was a low voice rich in timbre – a smooth talker, Duo thought quickly, someone who could charm the pants off a baby without even trying too hard.

"Yes," Zechs replied, a foot sticking out to kick Duo's exposed rear gently. This caused Duo to bow even lower, his chin hitting what was undeniably a boot or shoe. "You may lick it, 002," the blond added with a smirk on his features. "Since you're now in the presence of the leader of the Organization."

Duo gritted his teeth and snarled at the humiliating thing he was being forced to do but this only seemed to amuse his unseen captors. "And…if…I…don't?" he managed to blurt out coldly, trying not to wince as Zechs continued to smack him gently with that damned boot of his.

"Then, my dear agent," Zechs drawled lazily, his tongue slipping into Duo's ear to lick gently. "Consider it the last time you will ever see that doctor who seems so very fascinated with you. We do have ways of getting rid of incompetent personnel."

Duo gasped at the threat, his stomach churning with revulsion and yet fear at what would happen to Heero if he didn't cooperate. A part of him wanted to say 'to hell with Heero' but remembering the desperate look and plea in those blue eyes was Duo's undoing. He couldn't bring himself to disobey.

_Dear God forgive me for this,_ he prayed silently and squeezing his eyes shut, he stuck out his tongue and had his first taste of fine English leather.

* * *

The Grand Ballroom was a magnificent building, its sloping rooftops and dome reminiscent of Greco-Roman architecture and design. Tonight, it was adorned with a million lights, the grand staircase leading up to the entrance decorated with a plush red carpet. Paparazzi and fans alike, lined the streets, eager to catch a glimpse of some important political figure or a movie star. Tonight was one of the rare occasions when the people of Earth and the Colonies could come together for an evening of fun and relaxation – a time to get away from the chaos of a meaningless war that surrounded them. Of course, a harsh reminder of cruel reality could be seen by the picket lines and protesters who were being kept away from the scene by soldiers and law enforcement officers. They yelled and tried to make their voices heard, holding up signs and boards with words like 'DOWN WITH THE ORGANIZATION!' or 'STOP THE WAR!' written on them.

Inside the building, men in expensive tuxedos and women in gowns of lace, silver and gold mingled and talked in low tones, soft laughter interjecting the uniform mumbling sound every now and again. Flutes of champagne passed through the crowd as handsome and dashing young men served as ushers and waiters for the night. All the guests wore or held masks adorned with feathers, colorful glitter or brilliant gems which sparkled beneath the lights. On a makeshift stage, sat a 64 piece orchestra, their lively tunes sending many couples to the dance floor as they danced to their heart's content. A buffet awaited the hungry ones, a long table heavy-laden with succulent dishes of roast pork, sizzling steaks, filet mignon, curried stew, white rice, sweet cakes and so much more.

The air was one of general relaxation and goodwill but beneath that lay a sense of unease, a tangible feeling of an impending event that none could foresee or prevent. Queen Relena sipped her drink slowly, listening idly to the conversation that swelled and ebbed around her. She had managed to maintain an air of polite interest throughout the evening, although her arm ached from having to hold it out for numerous kisses or handshakes. She looked resplendent in a couture ball gown of white and black lace designed by one of the famous designers in the world. The dress revealed her pale shoulders and slender neck, which was festooned with the most expensive diamond necklace ever created. On her coiffed locks sat a small crown made of real pearls and rubies and around her wrist, holding the long white gloves in place, were matching bracelets which gleamed beneath the lights with every movement she made. A white feathered mask covered her face and she felt like an overstuffed doll with all her accessories. However, she knew she had a role to play and she was going to keep up the act for as long as she could.

"You don't look too pleased," came the soft whisper beside her.

She turned to smile warmly at her uncle, glad for his company this evening or she was sure she would have excused herself earlier. "I must have eaten my filet too fast tonight," she replied with a soft chuckle, her gaze drifting towards the tall man and his companions huddled together at a corner of the room. A shiver ran through her as amused blue eyes, behind that garish mask, met hers. Treize lifted his glass in a silent toast and she must have responded for he turned away with a small nod of acknowledgement.

"He seems relaxed tonight," Applegate said bitterly, noticing Baudouin approaching Treize with Yanagi in tow. "I wonder what those three are up to."

"It doesn't matter," Relena said quietly, sighing softly as she noticed another group of awed guests approaching her. She fixed another smile on her face. "Tonight is a night for celebration and the promise of peace amongst all nations. I will not allow anything to ruin it."

She glanced towards Treize's party again and this time, her breath caught as dark violet eyes, behind a black and green mask, met hers for a brief moment. She blinked quickly, sure she had been seeing things but there was no mistaking it. Now standing beside the General was a young man, barely older than she was, dressed in a tuxedo, with his long chestnut-colored hair done in a tight braid. He wasn't involved in the conversation but seemed to stand to the side, observing everyone and everything around him with that blank look on his handsome features. Feeling her heartbeat quicken in awareness, she flushed darkly as her uncle nudged her gently, forcing her attention back on the bemused businessman bowing before her. As he finally left – after a few mundane words were exchanged – Relena tried to see the mysterious man again, but this time it was another young man with slightly tousled brown hair that caught her attention. He looked uncomfortable in his tuxedo, a hand reaching up to tug his collar gently as if he felt hot beneath the lights. He had taken off his mask, his piercing blue eyes surveying the room with a cool detachment. However, it was only for a moment as the man seemed to notice the one with the long hair beside Treize. Relena watched with mild fascination as both men seemed to recognize each other and even though she was a considerable distance away from them, she could still feel the jolt of awareness like an electric current sent between them. They looked away, both flushed and slightly embarrassed as if they had been caught doing something naughty but the one with the long hair seemed to recover quickly, his mask of cool indifference back again as Treize leaned close to whisper something to him.

_Perhaps they are partners who have been forced apart by opposing sides. _

Her curiosity getting the better of her, she motioned for her uncle to lean closer. "Tell me," she began, trying not to show her nervousness. She had never asked another man for a hand since it was always the other way around. "Who is that young man with the brown hair?"

Applegate squinted and 'hmmed' to himself before calling out to Colonel Tom Allison, who was engaged in a loud conversation with several other military personnel behind them. "Colonel, perhaps you could tell us who the young man is?"

"Ah, I think that is one of the doctors from The Organization," Allison replied with a nod as he eyed the man in question. "I never forget a face. He's a good man, your Majesty."

"A doctor," Applegate said with a knowing smile as he noticed the flush on his niece's cheeks. "Young, handsome and…"

"A member of The Organization," Relena finished weakly. "We might not have the same agenda…"

"Tonight is a night for peace, weren't those your exact words?"

"Oh, Uncle Harry…"

"Go now," Applegate said with a warm smile, as he held out a hand to lead the shy queen towards the doctor who was now staring at them with bemusement and wariness on his handsome features. "I think he's waiting for you."

Heero, doing his best not to look too flabbergasted at the sudden turn of events, bowed politely as the Queen was introduced to him. He was now aware that all eyes were on them and he felt even more hot and bothered with all the attention. He had hoped to spend at least ten minutes in here before making his escape but all thoughts of doing that had fled his mind the moment he had seen Duo across the room. His heartbeat still hadn't steadied from the heated look they had shared but seeing the agent standing so close to Treize as if he was his personal slave, was a crushing blow to Heero's pride. It was only a matter of time until Treize and Zechs would brainwash Duo into becoming yet another mindless drone of The Organization. So much for being friends. _Fuck!_

"Is something wrong, Doctor Yuy?" Relena asked quietly. She had been watching the gamut of expressions across Heero's face for the past few seconds with faint amusement. She was sure she knew what had the man frustrated but it would be interesting to engage him in conversation as they moved across the dance floor.

"No, my…your Majesty," he replied, correcting himself quickly. He had almost said 'My Lady' having to remember he was actually dancing with the _Queen _and not just another woman from the aristocracy. He could feel the envious gazes on him and he flushed as he spun them around in a circle, trying hard to remember all the steps he had been practicing the past few nights.

"You're a great dancer," Relena said with a warm smile and Heero flushed at the compliment.

"Thank you. I…" He snapped his mouth shut, knowing it wouldn't do to tell her he just learned the rudiments of ballroom dancing just two nights ago.

"So you are a member of The Organization?" Relena asked, her gaze drifting to Treize's group. She could see that the man with the braid was watching them, his eyes dark and unreadable. She wondered if he was jealous that she was with Heero.

"Yes, I am."

"Do you enjoy working there?"

Heero met her cool blue eyes and struggled for the right answer. "Everyday is a learning experience," he finally said with a wan smile. Suddenly and for no reason at all, he flushed, eyes widening for a moment as he missed a step which had almost stumbling.

"I'm sorry," he stammered, steadying the young woman, who was laughing softly.

"It's okay. Something seems to have gotten your attention."

_You do not want to know just what it was,_ Heero thought with a weak smile, his entire body now thrumming with a heat that had nothing to do with the lights around them. Duo. That evil bastard had just sent the most dirty message to him yet. How he could keep a straight face and tell Heero that he had a vibrator stuck up his ass at this very moment was beyond him. He bit his lower lip to stop himself from moaning out loud while being careful not to be too close to Relena or he was sure she'd get wind of the growing erection within his pants.

"I plan to visit The Organization's headquarters in a few weeks," Relena was saying. "Perhaps we could meet up there…"

"Please excuse me," Heero interrupted with an apologetic smile as his pager went off with a low but audible beep.

"An emergency?" Relena asked with concern on her features.

"Yes, Your Majesty," he replied with a curt nod, frowning as he wondered what or whom was important enough to have him dragged away from this event. "It was a pleasure getting to meet you, my Queen." He bowed, reaching for her gloved hand to place a soft kiss behind it.

"Oh no, the pleasure was all mine. I hope to see you again, Heero…" Relena said quickly, her words fading away as she watched him make his way through the crowd before disappearing from sight. Suddenly, the evening became boring and uninteresting again and feeling a headache coming on, she turned to speak to her uncle, only to gasp in surprise as she noticed Treize Khushrenada taking the stage.

_Treize! What are you up to!_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please," he said. He cut a striking figure in his black and gold uniform and before long; the entire hall fell silent as they turned to face his commanding presence.

Relena could feel her uncle stiffen beside her as well as the low sound of disgust that escaped his lips. "That bastard. What the hell does he think he's doing?"

"Welcome to The Organization's annual gala event! A night when we put aside our differences and come together to celebrate, love, life and freedom!" He lifted his arms as the guests broke out into another rousing round of applause. With all their attention focused on the charismatic leader, no one paid much attention to the hidden figure amongst the red velvet curtains several feet above them on a balcony. In his steady hands was a semi-automatic sniper rifle and his targets – as ordered – were the portly fat white-haired man and the young woman, who was supposedly the Queen.

* * *

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Heero exclaimed as he strode down the corridor of the medical facility with two nurses and another surgeon nipping at his heels. "How the hell did it happen!"

"No one knows, sir," one of the nurses replied. He sounded out-of-breath for he had run out of the building to welcome the young surgeon with the terrible news.

"He staggered into the building himself and kept demanding to see you," the other nurse added, holding open the doors leading to the emergency room. Heero could see several units scrubbing the floor and walls and if he had doubted the nurses' story before, those doubts were erased as he pushed open the thick gray curtain to reveal the bloody mass on the bed.

"Oh dear God, Howard!" he cried out in dismay, his heart slamming hard within his chest as he took in the damage. "What the fuck happened…? Don't just stand there!" he barked to the gawking team of nurses and doctors around the bed. "Prepare him for surgery STAT!"

"Yes, sir!" They scurried away like mice, while Heero shrugged out of his tuxedo jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

"Don't worry, Howard," he muttered thickly, reaching down to peel away the bloody hands which had been holding on to the gaping hole in a useless effort to stop the flow of blood. _Several gunshot wounds to the abdominal cavity, _Heero thought quickly, sharp eyes darting down the length of the old man's body. _Broken legs, probably hit with something hard and Jesus fucking Christ, his face! What did they do? Use him as a punching bag!_

"Don't…" Howard suddenly wheezed, coughing helplessly as he sent a small spray of blood upon Heero's white shirt. He lifted a trembling hand to Heero's shirt, tugging him closer. "Come…not…much…time…"

"Don't talk, Howard," Heero said with a firm shake of his head. "We'll get you fixed up in no time."

"No!" the old man spat out desperately, although his lids were swollen, there was still an undeniable glint of defiance in his eyes. "No…time…must…go down…"

"Go down? Go down where?"

"Basement…my office…Duo…"

Heero's eyes widened at the name and he had to lean even closer to Howard for the old man's voice was fading fast.

"What's in the basement, Howard? Who did this to you? Fuck! You shouldn't even be talking. Where the fuck is the…!" he turned to yell at someone, anyone to show up but Howard, still having enough strength within him, yanked Heero back down, forcing him to listen.

"Tonight…" Howard wheezed. "In the ballroom…they will try…to assassinate the Queen and Applegate…the Earth's forces…"

"What…what are you saying?"

"Treize…the fuck…ing Organization is behind it…everything…they'll set Baudouin up…make him the bad guy…assassinate him too…"

"Who? What…I don't get it…?"

"Tonight…" Howard coughed again and Heero all but screamed in frustration. "Listen to…me! The Dragon Warriors…know…their leader is there…."

"Dragon Warriors? Who the hell are the Dragon…?"

"The…Duo…leads…the truth about him…in the basement…you must find out…tell him…who he really is…"

"Tonight…they plan…bomb the Ballroom…take Duo away…"

Heero felt numb, his entire body as cold as ice as he watched Howard release him slowly to lift up the hem of his shirt – at least what was left of it.

"We…were…L2's Dragon Warriors…the basement…has all the answers…I didn't tell you everything because…" He coughed again, a heart wrenching sound that had Heero unable to stop the small cry of anguish that escaped him. He knew he was losing Howard and no brand of medicine would bring him back.

"Code," Howard managed to wheeze, "Under…picture…girl in pink pants…hurry…before it's too late…help Duo…you…escape from here too…Heero."

"Howard…don't…don't say anything, I'll make you better, I swear! I…FUCK IT!" He clutched the limp hand against his blood-stained shirt, watching the light fade out of those eyes like countless other humans he had worked on in the past.

"Goddamn it! You can't quit now! We need you, damn it!" He pressed his hands upon Howard's chest, forcing the life back into it, needing, praying and demanding that the old man be given a second chance.

"Doctor Yuy," came the soft words from one of the nurses, but Heero shrugged him away, continuing to pump the dead man's chest, unaware of the tears that slid down his cheeks.

"It's all right, Doctor Yuy," Doctor Richardson said quietly as he placed firm hands on Heero's shoulders to pull him away. "It's all over, Yuy. He's gone…"

"No, goddamn it! I'm a fucking surgeon! I can bring him back to life if I want to!"

"I'm sure you can, Yuy but not tonight," Richardson was saying, eyeing the nurse who was holding a syringe filled with a tranquilizer. If Heero showed signs of resisting, he would be pumped full of the liquid until he gave in. "You had better go back to your quarters, doctor. We will take over from here."

Heero stilled his movements and stepped away slowly, wary eyes staring at the blank faces before him. Everything…everyone was a sham, mere puppets being pulled on a string and controlled by Treize. He felt a chill run through him as he stared into their empty eyes and he staggered backwards, almost falling to the floor in his growing panic.

"Let me help you…"

"Don't fucking touch me!" Heero snarled, his teeth bared as he glared at the offered hand. "No one…no one touch me…"

Spinning on his heels, he ran out of the building and towards Howard's office, his mind whirling with the dying man's words.

The real Duo. He was going to find out who or what Duo had been and God help him for what he was about to see.

* * *

"…and so tonight, I bring not news of wars and battles, but news of a bright future for us all!"

The sniper licked his lips and aimed. A professional to the core, he was so engrossed in his job that he failed to see the two shadowy figures that now stood opposite him. He pulled the trigger at the cue – a light tug of Treize's white glove – and stood back to watch his handiwork, knowing he would have less than a second to get the girl next.

Relena, who was getting terribly bored with Treize's speech, tried to stifle a yawn as delicately as she could. Suddenly, she felt a whiff of air against her cheek, a sickening low sound of something hitting flesh and the soft grunt of surprise that escaped her uncle's lips.

"Uncle Harry, are you all right…?" she began in a soft whisper, only to fight back a scream as Applegate seemed to be falling right on top of her. She could feel the scream building from within the pit of her stomach, rising up her throat, her eyes growing wider and wider until it seemed to eat up her entire face. The blood – warm and thick seeped through her gloves and into her skin and she felt cold – oh so cold.

She hitched in a breath and with a harsh sob, the scream finally broke free from her locked throat.

"Aa…aah…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

* * *

Heero fumbled in the dark until he found the switch that turned on the lights to the stuffy office. He was aware that he didn't have much time left. If Richardson had opened his big mouth to tattle on him, Heero knew that the soldiers would come bearing down on him in no time. He glanced at the pictures on the wall, his fevered gaze searching for the right picture of a girl in pink panties.

"Bingo," he whispered, tearing down the glossy carefully to read behind it. Sure enough, Howard had written several indecipherable codes on the magazine – a combination of numbers, letters and symbols which would help Heero in finding the way to his secret basement. He licked his lips and followed the arrows, his heart in his throat as he fell on his hands and knees to search for the uneven section of the floor.

He could hear dogs barking in the distance. He was running out of time.

* * *

The ballroom was in pandemonium. Guests screamed at the sight of the dead man on the Queen's lap, her anguished wails of suffering only overshadowed by Treize's sudden bellow.

"There he is! The man responsible for assassinating the General! Stop him!"

The sniper's eyes widened in dawning comprehension as all eyes turned to him. He had been set up! That son-of-a-bitch Treize and Baudouin had set him up! He tried to disappear into the shadows again, but cried out in terror as the two unseen soldiers stepped out of their hiding place to shoot him at blank range. He only had time to notice how cool and detached they were. Heh, even one of them looked like a girl with that blond hair of his. He tumbled over the edge of the balcony and fell to the ground with a sickening thud, cracking his skull in the process and causing several women to faint at the sight of blood that flowed freely.

Treize stepped off the stage and walked towards the dead man, his brows furrowed in consternation as he reached into the sniper's pocket to whip out a piece of paper. In that loud voice of his, he read out clearly.

"Be at the ballroom tonight, seven sharp for your orders, signed Major General Pierre Baudouin!"

The crowd gasped in shock, accusing eyes all turning to the pale-faced general who was now shaking his head fervently. "It…it's a lie!" he blubbered. "It's all a lie! He set me up! You bastard, Treize! You set me up!" He lunged for the Organization's leader, his eyes crazed and deranged as he held out his gun to shoot. "You set me up…uuurgh!"

Two clear shots rang out and many screamed again as the General fell to the floor in a slump. Treize lifted his gaze to the balcony, smiling softly at Lieutenants Barton and Winner, who had done a fantastic job tonight. He gave a small nod and they disappeared from sight.

"Ladies and gentlemen, do not panic!" Treize announced loudly as he walked up to ashen Relena, who was now as immobile as a statue. "Our poor queen has suffered a great shock and its only fitting that we give her some time to recuperate. Please allow my ushers to lead you out of the building in an orderly fashion. I sincerely apologize for the outcome of tonight's events. Such traitorous acts must be stopped before they become rampant."

He smiled warmly at the words of gratitude that came his way although he would have been a fool not to have noticed the cold looks he received from Colonel Allison and General Yanagi. Ignoring them for now, he turned to face the pale figure on the floor.

"Come with me," he murmured softly as he lifted the unresisting woman into his arms. "I will take good care of you and promise to give you a reunion you'll never forget, my Queen."

* * *

Duo hadn't been kidding when he had told Heero about the vibrator. His sadistic masters had forced him to wear the device all evening, as well as a cock ring that prevented him from exploding in his pants. He was in agony and as he stumbled into the restroom – glad that Treize had finally decided to take the stage to launch into some boring speech – he staggered into a stall to pull down his pants quickly.

He groaned as he pulled out the device which had been strapped to his thigh, wincing at the dull pain that flared up his spine as it fell to the floor. He leaned his head against the wall and struggled to catch his breath, wondering how long he would have to continue being Treize and Zechs's plaything. Day after day it was the same thing. He would be locked up in his 'cell' and only allowed out when needed. They clearly enjoyed using him and after several days of being blindfolded, chained, whipped, forced to give blowjobs and receive endless hours of butt sex, Duo was this close to calling the whole thing quits. He didn't care if they killed Heero or not, just as long as they let him go. He wouldn't even have minded going on another suicide mission.

Biting his lower lip hard, he began to pull off the cock ring (knowing he was going to be severely punished for doing this) only to stiffen as the first gunshots were heard. His body tensed at the sound, the screams from the guests causing him to reach for the gun within the pocket of his tuxedo.

_Gotta pull my damn pants up first,_ he thought quickly, taking a deep breath and pulling off the punishing device with a fierce tug. He almost passed out in a combined sensation of pleasure and pain, groaning as he shot a load off the toilet seat. Wiping himself clean quickly, he held his breath as he heard voices approaching, desperately trying to remember if Heero was still in the building. He doubted it. The doctor had left much earlier and was probably safe somewhere.

_Good for you, doc. The last thing I need is for you to get into this mess. Whatever the hell is going on out there. What the fuck…!_

More shots were fired and the screams grew louder. Cursing beneath his breath, Duo ran out of the restroom, only to come to a screeching halt as he met the group of five men and one woman standing in a semi-circle in the empty lobby. They were dressed in army fatigues, but it was nothing like those worn by the Organization. Dark sunglasses hid their eyes from view while red and white bandannas covered their noses and mouths as they pointed their rifles at him.

_The Opposition,_ Duo thought with a snarl as he braced himself for an attack. _Fucking fantastic. Now, I'll have to…_

"It's him," the girl suddenly said in a low whisper – a voice filled with complete awe. "It's really him. Oh my God."

She burst into tears, burying her face against the shirt of the man standing beside her. Duo blinked in confusion, now noticing that all of them had looks of gratitude and relief on their features. Even some of the men were wiping away their tears.

_What the hell…?_

"We've come to take you back, sir," the obvious leader of the group said. He was a burly man as bald as a cue ball but with a good face for he had taken off his glasses and bandanna. He rolled up his sleeve to show off the tattoo, a look of hope in his black eyes.

"We've come to take you back, sir," the man said again as the others nodded in unison. "We have come to rescue you."

* * *

Heero stood rooted in the middle of the room.

_Hoert her! Alle hereinspaziert! Eine Versammlung grosser Geister, um Die Organisation zu zerschmettern…!_

There were hundreds of flyers stuck on the walls.

_Wse kto ne bojatza pritisnenija i shilajut boy za swobodu, presoidinitis…!_

Thousands of newspaper clippings from all over the world.

_Movimiento clandestino cobra velocidad. Autoridades preocupadas…!_

_Le chef du groupuscule clandestin revendique la responsabilité de l'attentat à la bombe d'un entrepôt de Port Victoria…! _

Everywhere he looked. It was all he could see.

_The Opposition. The Opposition! The Opposition!_

Images of young men and women fighting the Organization's soldiers.

Bloodied and wounded, yet they stood defiant in the face of danger.

Many of them had one thing in common. A tattoo of a dragon.

_Se hacen llamar los Guerreros Dragón, un grupo de asesinos a sangre fría listos para destruir a La Organización…!_

On either arms or legs or lower backs

_Könnte das das Gesicht des Terrors sein? Die Zukunft?_

He shivered and stumbled backwards, fighting back a scream as a dull whirring sound was heard. He spun around quickly, his heart in his throat, eyes wide as the small television he hadn't even noticed, suddenly came to life.

_Get out of here, Heero. You don't want to see this. You don't want to…_

But he couldn't tear his gaze away even if he tried. Shaky images came on the screen, running feet, the loud chant of an angry mob as they danced around a wild bonfire.

The Dragon Warriors. The Dragon Clan.

The camera traveled the length of the crowd, before settling on a makeshift stage of bricks and mortar. A figure, dressed in a flowing black robe with a hood, leapt to the top and the mob screamed in delirious ecstasy. The person reveled in the sound, lifting a hand into a defiant fist pump.

"Down with the oppressors!" he bellowed in a loud voice that would need no amplifier. "Down with the Organization! Seek all units and destroy them all! Destroy them all for we are the Dragon Warriors and we will make them suffer! For the sake of peace! For our FREEDOM!"

Heero gave a small breathless squeak as the figure finally lowered the hood to reveal his face. He took a weak step backwards, shaking his head slowly as the familiar violet eyes seemed to capture his through the screen. These were the eyes of a man without fear, rebellious and wild. This had been the man responsible for supposedly striking fear and terror within the hearts of many nations. This was the man responsible for destroying three colonies and waging war against The Organization.

This was the Opposition and Duo Maxwell, now Agent 002, had been its elusive and fearsome leader.

* * *

**Translations (in order):**

Listen! Come one, come all! A meeting of great minds to crush The Organization…! (German)

All those who do not fear oppression and wish to fight for freedom, join us…! (Russian)

Underground movement gaining momentum. Authorities worried…! (Spanish)

Leader of underground movement claiming responsibility for bombing of warehouse in Port Victoria…! (French)

They call themselves the Dragon Warriors, a mass of cold blooded killers out to get rid of The Organization…! (Spanish)

Could this be the face of terror? The future? (German)


	8. 08

Wow, looks like I've been updating every day /lol/ Don't get too comfy though, the muse well might dry up soon enough and I'll end up in another funk, but until then, enjoy!

And a heartfelt thanks to those who take the time to leave a comment on it. It's nice to know that people are reading and enjoying it so far.

**

* * *

**

**08:**

The first explosions tore apart an entire wing of The Grand Ballroom, illuminating the night sky with brilliant sparks of white and red flames. The panicked and terrified screams of its occupants seemed trivial to the commotion outside the building itself. There was chaos and confusion amongst the people who tried to flee from the scene. There was no longer any distinguishing between the rich and poor, for in their quest to survive they all had one thing in mind – escape. The law enforcement officials and Organization soldiers looked as confused and helpless as the civilians. Their weak attempts to get everyone organized fell apart as another explosion sent people trampling over each other like crazed fans at a rock concert gone horribly wrong. In the confusion, several soldiers began to shoot at random, taking down anyone who looked like possible troublemakers. This in turn caused many civilians – mostly the protesters – to attack the soldiers, confiscating their weapons or bludgeoning them to death with their fists or feet.

Treize, who had managed to flee the scene in time, cursed beneath his breath as he looked back at the burning building. A thunderous scowl filled his handsome visage as he realized that things were somehow slipping out of his control. He could only assume that the damned Opposition had set the bombs within the building and it _killed_ him to know that his units had not been thorough in making sure that everything was secure. He glared at the young Queen sitting beside him in the limousine. Her eyes were still wide open but looked glazed and unfocused. Her mouth hung ajar, a thin trail of spittle running down her chin as if she were an imbecile. Her dress still had the morbid stains of her dead uncle's blood and Treize could feel a small smile tug his lips at the picture she presented.

"Like a true porcelain doll," he whispered, leaning close to place a soft kiss on her pallid and clammy cheek. "I think your brother will be quite pleased to see you. But first…"

He reached for the phone and punched in a few numbers, listened to the dial tone before the familiar voice of Zechs filled his ear.

"What the hell's going on, Treize?" came the question before the General could even get a word in. "I just heard the news…"

"Forget the goddamn news," Treize replied coolly. "I want you to send as many units as you can to New City."

"But…"

"No buts, Zechs. The Opposition's fucking with us and I think it's time we showed them what we are truly capable of."

There was a tense silence at the other end before a low 'Yes, sir' was heard.

"And Zechs?" Treize asked with faint amusement as he glanced at the silent Queen's visage.

"Yes?"

"I would like my bed warm when I get back. There's someone I'd like you to meet."

He could almost hear Zechs's questioning look at the other end and it was all Treize could do not to burst out laughing. "What about Agent 002?" Zechs asked coolly.

The inner laughter died quickly as Treize frowned in consternation. He had completely forgotten about the unit. "Oh, him. The useless unit disappeared in the middle of my speech…"

"He escaped!"

"I doubt it," Treize replied coolly. "He must have been caught in the explosion." He honestly didn't give a shit about the unit at this point. The young man had been good and obedient enough, but Treize had always felt that 002 had been going through the motions. He might as well have been making out with a real robot for all the enthusiasm 002 displayed most of the time.

"Well?" he snapped impatiently. "You sound like you've got something else to say, Zechs and you're really beginning to try my patience. I've had a long night as it is…"

"I apologize," Zechs interrupted quietly, knowing full well he couldn't tell Treize that 002 was still alive and well…somewhere. Apparently, Treize must have forgotten that all units were equipped with tracking devices and 002's was still in effect. "I eagerly await your return," he added with a small smile.

"Good. We should be arriving shortly."

He hung up the phone just as the third and final explosion was heard in the distance. By this time, Treize was sure that the Grand Ballroom no longer existed and that, in itself, was inexcusable. He bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood, eyes flinty with hate for an organization that was out to get him – to destroy him, to tarnish the image he had carefully nurtured and built for himself after all these years. He longed to meet their leader. To meet the man responsible for all of this and when that day came, Treize would make sure he made him suffer. Suffer. Suffer! _Suffer!_

He punctuated each word with a slam of his fist on the hand rest, hardly feeling the pain he was inflicting on himself.

* * *

_Destroy it all. I've got to…destroy it all before they find out. _

But for a long minute, Heero couldn't get his feet to cooperate with him. His mind was still filled with all he had seen – information overload one could say. Some things didn't quite fit in the grand scheme of things. Like for instance, the destruction of the three colonies. It was clear that the Opposition really had nothing to do with it. I mean why would Duo want to bomb his own homeland and with him in it! And yet there were publications and magazine clippings that showed some terrorist-type activities from the Opposition. So what was Duo really? A savior or a menace? It really was amazing to think that he had created such a tight-knit network of supporters with no one ever really knowing what he looked like.

_They all follow him blindly. A mindless dedication…just like Treize…only he's the opposite…or is he?_

He shook his head rapidly, but no matter how much he tried to shake it off, the comparisons were still there. Treize and Duo were leaders of two of the most powerful groups in the solar system. Each had amassed great technology and armies all ready to do their bidding at the drop of a hat. Although they stood on opposite ends of the spectrum with their ideals and beliefs, it still didn't stop them from being dictators in their own rights. Heero was sure that if he had met Duo Maxwell in the past, they would have hated each other on sight. He shuddered at the thought and closed his eyes, willing himself to remember the unit who had looked at him with kindness at some point during his stay at the facility. He wanted to remember the Duo that had agreed to be his friend, not this cold and yet passionate leader on the television screen.

A loud beep had him starting in surprise and his eyes darted towards the trapdoor, wondering if he had been caught already. However, the sound was heard again and it took him a second to realize it was his beeper. He stared at the device for a long minute, remembering the cold faces and blank stares he had seen in the nurses and doctors eyes at Howard's bedside. He remembered the countless hours spent in the operating room, bent over human beings who would be turned into fighting machines. He remembered the sleepless nights, his dreams haunted by memories of his past and the horrors of his work. He remembered the old doctors' sentiments, their hate for a program that was slowly eating away at their very souls. He remembered Trowa Barton and Quatre Winner, young men whose lives had been destroyed before their eyes, causing them to become drones of the program, willing to do anything to make up for the emptiness within their hearts. He thought of Howard, the Informant - a man who had risked his life to bring the truth to those who cared to listen, and finally paid the ultimate price. He thought of Duo Maxwell, Agent 002, a man whose defiant violet eyes had made him question so many things from the moment they met. He thought of a friendship he had so longed for and which had been denied to him. He thought of a happiness he deserved and how Treize Khushrenada and Zechs Merquise had taken that away from him. He thought about his freedom. Duo's freedom. Their goddamn freedom! And that no matter how much he tried to run away, he'd always be trapped in this world until his final breath.

Suddenly, and with a loud yell of rage, he hadn't even been aware he was going to give; he flung his beeper against the wall and watched it shatter to pieces.

_Fuck them! Fuck them all! I think it's time I stopped being Mr. Nice Guy. _

Breathing harshly, he began to search the room for the objects he'd need. Unaware of the cold look that had come into his eyes; his gaze fell upon the large steel trunk sitting innocuously in the corner. After several tries, it opened to reveal a treasure of rifles, handguns and grenades – more than enough to outfit a small army. He grinned at the sight and if anyone had come in then to see the expression on his visage, they would have considered that the man had gone insane.

* * *

The events of the last hour or so had gone by in a flash for Duo. From his meeting with the welcoming committee (as he called them now) at the Grand Ballroom to his current location – what looked to be an underground cave of some sort – Duo felt he had been whisked into the wackiest dramatic sketch ever created. He fully expected some doctor from the facility to walk in, unplug some switches and say 'Had a nice dream?' any minute now.

At the Ballroom, the burly guy had asked Duo to forgive him for what he was about to do. But they couldn't take any chances since he was still officially a unit for the Organization. They had then proceeded to knock him out cold with a well-developed chop behind his neck (it was a good thing they hadn't touched his detonation button or it would have been an early exit for him) and now here he was sitting before a fire and staring into shadowed but eager faces all peering at him curiously. There must be at least twenty of them in the tight space and several others sticking their heads in from the outside. Duo couldn't even remember being brought in here to begin with.

_What the fuck am I? Your Jesus? Stop looking at me like that,_ he thought wildly as he noticed the sniffling girl sitting close but not too close to him. It was as if she was afraid of coming any closer for fear she'd combust into flames at his touch.

There wasn't much in this underground lair of sorts. There was only the small but warm file in the middle of it as well as several flyers and what looked like maps stuck to the walls. The entrance to the cave was covered with thick green canvas flaps and there was the undeniable smell of meat being grilled outside. His stomach growled and the girl giggled beside him. She was pretty if you liked the small, mousy type and she couldn't be any older than eighteen. What was she doing in a place like this? What were they all doing in a place like this?

_But you know, don't you? You're supposedly their leader. You looked after them because…because…_

_(They had no where else to go.)_

He groaned and covered his face with an arm, trying hard to fight back the sudden well of emotions that rose within him. How he wished he could remember all of them. Their names, their faces…anything at all. But to him, they were supposed to be his enemies. He was supposed to kill them. They were supposed to be the menace to peace and freedom and yet…

"We know that we do not have much time," the burly man suddenly said, causing Duo to lift his head quickly. "There is a tracking device inside of you and it is only a matter of time before they know where you are."

"How did you know…?"

"We know everything about the units," the man replied with a small but enigmatic smile. "We've been well-informed over the years. Luckily, we have a good surgeon on our side that will take care of you."

Surgeon. _Heero._ Duo actually felt his stomach give a little flip flop at the thought of the young doctor being here to help him but he quickly squashed down his hopes as the burly man presented a much smaller man.

"Doctor Krakowski," the man announced. "He was almost recruited by the Organization but he escaped with his family from the L4 colony cluster. You accepted him after he showed his credentials and he's been a great help to our wounded soldiers since then."

"It would be an honor to work on our great leader," Krakowski said with a small bow. He still had traces of his Polish accent and Duo had to smile a little at how nervous and yet determined the guy looked. "Whenever you are ready, sir."

_Whenever I'm ready, huh? So that's all it takes…just some guy to take away a few buttons and I'm back to being your leader? It ain't gonna be that easy boys and girls. I still don't know jackshit about anything._

Duo licked his lips and rubbed a hand across his mouth, trying hard to gather moisture into it. To be honest, he was plenty scared about this whole process. Perhaps a part of him was so used to the rigors of being a unit that his body and mind weren't quite ready to let go of it just yet.

_But the more you sit here and ponder about that, the more you're putting their lives in danger, remember? Once they get wind that you're no longer in the facility, they're going to track you down to this place and all hell will break loose. Get your butt off the floor and do the damn operation!_

He stiffened as he felt a hand on his shoulder and he lifted his gaze to meet the warm black ones of the burly guy aka current leader of this band of misfits. "It's okay, sir," he said quietly. "It's okay to be frightened. What you've been through…none of us can even begin to imagine it. We will help you regain your memories again but until then, we will take things slowly."

"What…what's your name?" Duo asked as he searched the face desperately.

"Paul Sheldon, sir," came the quiet reply. "I was actually your boss a long time ago at a salvage company but…" He shrugged and gave a soft laugh. "I am more than willing to be your follower until the day I die."

_(The dad I never had…)_

Duo shook his head rapidly and rose to his feet, taking in deep breaths as if hoping it would keep his non-existent tears away. He watched as their eyes followed him, all still eager and hopeful, looking up to him as if he was their only source for survival. They needed him. He could tell. He could read their thoughts – a mishmash of confused images that had him squeezing his eyes shut for a brief moment. It all boiled down to one thing really. They were happy he had returned. Their hope would be restored and it was all upon his shoulders now. It was going to be a heavy burden but he was willing to take the chance.

"All right, doc," he finally said as he opened his eyes to smile warmly at Krakowski. "Let's do this."

* * *

When Treize stepped into his apartment, he smiled softly at the sight of the lit candles placed around the living room. There was a bottle of his finest wine and three glasses set upon the coffee table as well as a plate of cheese and crackers for their consumption.

"Never miss a thing do you, my dear Zechs," Treize murmured with a chuckle as he placed his burden upon the couch gently. A little color had come to the Queen's cheeks but she still remained as immobile and as unresponsive as ever. Treize smoothed out her gown with a tenderness that would have surprised anyone. He peeled off her bloodied gloves and tossed them to the floor before placing her pale hands upon her lap.

"Hmm, perhaps we should take off this ghastly thing," he muttered as he reached behind her neck to take off the heavy necklace. "I've got a much better one for you, my Queen." He threw it into the fireplace, watching as the flames danced and flickered in protest at the sudden intrusion. Grinning, Treize rose to his feet and made his way to a large shelf which housed all the artifacts and souvenirs he had gotten from his travels over the years. He opened a small wooden box which revealed a much smaller but no doubt expensive necklace of white diamonds, sitting in a lining of red velvet.

"A gift from the deceased King of Sudan," Treize said softly as he walked back to Relena to place it around her neck. "Oh, how beautiful you look, my Queen. How…gorgeous. It goes well with your eyes, don't you think? Perhaps I should bring you a mirror? Yes?"

He rose to search for one, but froze at the sight of the man standing at his bedroom door. It was Zechs, who was now dressed in only a pair of tight black pants and not much else. His features were as pale as the girl on the couch and his eyes looked glazed…almost crazed even.

"Ah, Zechs!" Treize greeted, with outstretched arms as he approached the silent blond. "I see you've already seen our guest for the evening! Isn't she simply breathtaking? I was hoping to introduce you in a more proper manner but I assume this will have to suffice for now. Come, come, don't stand there like a zombie! You must be polite to our guests!"

He placed a hand on the other man's wrist and pulled him gently, smirking at the low sound of misery that escaped Zechs's lips as they approached the living doll. Zechs took in the sight of the young woman and slapped a hand over his mouth, fighting back the scream that threatened to escape his throat. He tried to look away but Treize would have none of it.

"Look!" he spat coldly, squeezing Zechs's hand painfully while placing his other hand upon the blond's chin. "Look at her! Isn't she what you've always dreamed about? Your precious sister! Look upon her and your sin!"

"No…" It was a breathless moan of pain and suffering, like a dagger being twisted within his heart as he stared at the only woman he could ever truly love.

"Isn't she what you dream of?" Treize continued relentlessly, eyes fevered with a heat that was close to being maniacal. "Admit it! You want her, don't you? You long to touch her flesh again, don't you? To feel her supple skin against yours, don't you? You've yearned for her all these years and now she's finally here again! Thank me, Zechs! Fall to your fucking knees and thank me for small favors!"

He shoved the soldier towards the girl, laughing as Zechs stumbled and fell into her lap with a soft grunt.

_Oh, Relena…_

He stared into her empty eyes, her pale cheeks and lips and did his best to stifle a small choked sob. He grasped her cold hands and buried his face upon her lap, trembling as he listened to Treize's cold laughter echo within his head incessantly.

_I'll kill you. So help me, I'll kill you someday, Treize._

"What is it?" Treize suddenly snapped coldly, forcing Zechs to lift his dull gaze to the frowning man who was now peering at the video conference screen. "What do you mean the informant's house exploded! Who is responsible for it! Yuy! Doctor Yuy! That worthless piece of shit! I hope he's been arrested…good! I'll be down there myself to see him."

He switched off the device and spun to face Zechs. "As if my night couldn't get any worse, I now have to deal with a crazed member of my personnel. I would ask you to do the dirty work, Zechs, but it's obvious that you have your hands full." He laughed – a short bitter sound as he made his way out of the apartment.

"Oh and one more thing," Treize added as he opened the door. "When you do decide to make love to your sister, please do it anywhere but here. I hate the smell of cheap women after sex."

Zechs groaned as he listened to that cold laugh again and as he buried his face within his sister's lap, all he could think about was dying and taking Relena along with him. Anything was better than living in a world where they'd be judged constantly for something – a mistake - that shouldn't have happened years ago.

* * *

"How long has he been like that?" Trowa asked in a soft whisper as he walked into the observation room to stand beside Quatre.

"Almost an hour. He hasn't said anything since then," came the quiet reply.

They watched the proceedings in the Interrogation room, where Heero sat in a single steel chair in the middle of the large white room. There was a pool of blood around his feet, its red hue a stark contrast to its surroundings. His head was lowered and his hair now matted with sweat and blood, shielded his eyes from view. His wrists, which were behind him and ankles, were in cuffs and if it wasn't for the slow but steady sound of his breathing through the speakers, one would have thought he was already dead. There was no one else with him and it wasn't necessary. The Interrogation room was one of the most feared rooms in the facility. In here, wayward personnel were brought in to go through the most grueling mind search ever performed. If Duo's mind 'stretch' had been a painful experience to go through, then this was ten times worse. Many had claimed that some people went insane afterwards or simply began to bleed internally from the punishing process. Yes, the thought of one's brain exploding was not something many looked forward to.

Trowa sighed and ran fingers through his hair. The evening had been one of the craziest yet and it didn't look like it was going to get any easier. He just hoped that Treize wouldn't ask him to get rid of Heero. It was bad enough with the assassination at the Grand Ballroom. That experience still left a bitter taste in his mouth. He glanced at Quatre and saw that the blond looked just as pale and a bit melancholy.

"I don't…"

"Hmm?" Trowa asked quietly.

Quatre slapped a hand over his mouth and took a deep breath, forcing himself to regain his composure. "I don't know how much more of this I can take," he whispered. "I had to…to…"

Suddenly, Trowa understood. "You shot him?"

Quatre could only nod. He felt sick to his stomach. "Yes. They wanted me to kill him but I couldn't. I just shot his leg and that's it. I don't…don't know how much more of this…"

The door to the observation room flew open and Treize walked in, a thunderous scowl on his visage. Barton and Winner saluted smartly, their features now devoid of any emotion.

"What's the situation?" Treize barked as he leaned over the console to stare at Heero's lone figure through the thick glass.

"He's refused to say anything, sir," Quatre replied. "We've increased the level of pressure to his brainwaves and he's still unresponsive."

"A tough one, I see." His jaw worked for a moment before he punched a button before him to speak into the microphone. In a pleasant tone, a far cry from how angry he really felt, he began to speak. "Good evening, Doctor Heero Yuy. Hardly a way for us to meet for the first time, is it? Unfortunately, this evening has turned out to be quite an interesting one and I'd like to ask you a few questions if I can, hmm?"

When Heero gave no response, Treize growled softly, forcing himself to continue. "Perhaps you'd like to tell me what you were doing in The Informant's house and why you decided to blow it up?"

Heero didn't even lift his head.

"Is he even still conscious?" Treize hissed to the officers in the room with him. At their nods, his temper flared, now knowing that Heero was deliberately ignoring him. "Doctor Yuy, let's try to be civilized, hmm? We do not want to hurt you, after all, you are one of our most important personnel and you've done great work all around. Now, perhaps you should tell us why you would want to destroy the Informant's house as well as attack some of your own comrades?"

"Answer me!" he bellowed when nothing was forthcoming. "You do know that all I have to do is press this button and it will be the end of your life! I have the power to take away your life, Yuy! Do not forget that!"

His harsh breathing filled the silence as Heero's shoulders began to shake a little.

"What is he…?"

"Hahahahaha!" The occupants in the observation could only stare in stunned silence as Heero threw back his head and laughed – a wild, carefree sound that felt so out of place in his surroundings.

"Perhaps you'd like to share the joke, Yuy," Treize said in a deceptively calm tone. Trowa and Quatre could see that it was taking all of Treize's willpower not to smash something in front of him.

Heero continued to laugh for another long minute, before he managed to get himself under some form of control. He lowered his head to pin cold blue eyes on his unseen interrogators and in a voice that was as clear as rain, he spat out coldly.

"Fuck.You.Treize."

Trowa had to nibble the insides of his mouth to stop the laughter that would have escaped his lips while Quatre pinched his palms tightly to control his surprise and amusement. They watched Treize's features darken at the insult but then noticed the small but cold smile that came to his lips as his fingers hovered over the dreaded button that would end Heero's life.

"It would be a pleasure watching you die, Yuy," Treize said softly. "Ah, and before I forget, that unit of yours, 002, was it? I'm sure you must have heard of the bombing of the Grand Ballroom. As it stands, 002 is yet to report for duty and oddly enough, his location is unknown. I think its safe to say that your precious unit is nothing more than ash beneath the ruins of that great building. At least he went with a good, long hard fuck from me. Something he's bound to remember in the afterlife."

He laughed as Heero snarled and tried to lunge forward. "So that finally got to you, didn't it? Interesting. If I had known 002 would have such an impact on your psyche, I would have done my best to rescue him. And now, it seems like I'll have no further use for you, Yuy. Thank you for your hardwork over the years. You'll be a hard man to replace."

"Wait!"

Treize looked at the hand upon his as if unable to believe that any mere mortal dared to touch him. He lifted his gaze to meet the cool one of Barton, a brow raised in silent question.

"Perhaps we should let him live," Trowa said quietly as he withdrew his hand. He deliberately ignored the quick but shocked looked Quatre threw at him. "He is, as you said, one of our most important medical personnel. Without him, many of our units will not be repaired in time for our future missions. It's clear that the Opposition is beginning to gain strength and who knows how much damage we will suffer in the upcoming months. We are already low on staff, sir, remember that."

Treize cursed beneath his breath, knowing full well that Barton had a point. He hated this feeling of helplessness and the knowledge that his enemies were mocking him behind his back as he floundered around with a program which seemed to be disintegrating before his very eyes. However, he was a resilient man and wasn't going to give up just yet. With Baudouin, Applegate and now Queen Relena out of the way, it was only a matter of time before L3 and Earth would fall in his hands. He began to laugh, a soft sound that gradually gained momentum until it seemed to bounce and echo off the walls of the room. It sent chills of fear down his companions' spines.

"Fine, fine," he said with a wave of his hand. "Let the doctor live for now. At least we got rid of that traitor, the Informant, and Yuy did us a favor eliminating all traces of the old bastard. However, my dear doctor, you will be put under strict surveillance from now on. Everything you do, say and even _think_ will be known, do I make myself clear?"

He shrugged at the cold silence that greeted him and turned to smile warmly at his subordinates. "Come now, Lieutenants, no need to stand on parade all the time! What say you to sharing a glass of wine with me? You have both done incredibly good jobs tonight and it's only fitting that we celebrate."

Neither soldier wanted to, but they dared not decline the invitation for fear of incurring Treize's wrath again. With inner sighs, they marched after their exuberant leader, but not before stealing another look at the lone prisoner, who they could now swear had tears running down his cheeks.

* * *

Duo opened his eyes slowly and quickly closed them as the bright lights filled his vision. He winced and tried to swallow, but felt something hard within his throat as if something had lodged in there and was refusing to come out. He wondered if Patini would show up today to act all smug again. Maybe this time, Duo would shove a fist down the bastard's throat for doing this to him. He groaned and shifted restlessly, hoping they would at least let Heero stop by to see him. It wasn't fair really. He had only asked to see the doctor to apologize but they wouldn't let him do that. He tried to swallow again, feeling a hot sensation within his eyes.

_Tears, Duo. They are called tears. Never shed them yet, have you? _

_And I never will anyway._

He shivered and curled onto his side, missing Heero's company with an ache that would shut down his bodily functions if he wasn't careful. Maybe it was better if he just shut down completely. What use was he anyway? He was only going to be a sex toy for Zechs and Treize until they got tired of him and threw him out and then what?

_De-commission time, baby. Sayonara. Adieus and all that good shit._

"Is he awake?"

"I don't know…perhaps…he has been floating in and out of consciousness for the past few days."

_Huh?_

"Well, how long do you think he'll keep sleeping like this? We don't have too much time!"

"Be patient, Antonio. So far, they haven't smoked us out yet. Krakowski managed to get everything out in time."

"I still don't like it. I mean…how do we know he's not even a decoy! A spy! He can't remember a damn thing, what good is he to us!"

"Watch your mouth, Velasquez! I think I've about had enough of your attitude lately!"

"Don't mind him." It was a female's voice this time. "He's just upset that he won't be in charge anymore."

"Bullshit," the one named Velasquez replied. "I'm as much qualified as Sheldon here and you know it. Who was in charge of the Gaea mission, huh?"

"So you got sent to one mission and you think you're a leader, huh? Gimme a break."

Someone lit up a cigarette. Duo had the feeling it was Sheldon.

"Yeah, well I don't see you doing anything, Po. What have you and Lucrezia done lately besides sit around and look pretty…urgh!"

"You wanna say that again, Velasquez?"

"Let him go, Sally," Sheldon said in a weary voice. He sounded old and tired and Duo felt his heart stir. This Sheldon guy must have been holding the fort while he was gone. It must have been hard for the guy at his age. "Where's Noin by the way?"

"She went to West Point. They just got a shipment of food for the refugees and she's seeing to their distribution. Maybe _someone_ ought to be helping out instead of standing here bitching about things like a fucking girl."

Someone growled, Velasquez probably. There was a tense silence, a light snort and then the flap of the doorway opening as the angry man made his grand exit. Duo felt a cold draft as well as the hearty smell of fresh coffee and his stomach growled. He hadn't eaten in…how many days now?

"You can turn around now, sir," Sheldon said with amusement in his tone.

His cheeks flushing with embarrassment at having been caught, Duo turned around slowly, opening his eyes slowly to get used to the light again.

"How long have you known?" he asked with a small smile.

"Long enough," the woman named Sally Po replied. She was leaning against a table, dressed in the now familiar dark green fatigues all Opposition rebels wore. She had a shapely figure and a pretty but wise-looking face. Her blonde hair was done in two ponytails that came just below her neck, her brown eyes filled with warmth and yet that underlying look of adoration that Duo had come to associate with his 'followers'. He coughed lightly and sat up slowly, wincing at a light twinge in his lower back.

"Sally," he said with a nod, now looking a bit sheepish. "Paul…you guys wouldn't mind fixing me a little breakfast would you? I am starving."

They watched him wolf down three plates of sausages, baked beans and scrambled eggs, neither saying a word as he motioned for seconds and thirds. After his initial reaction to the food, which had been to hurl everything to the ground after just one bite, his stomach had gotten used to it quickly and to Duo, it was simply heaven.

"Hungry much?" Sally asked, barely able to stop her laughter as she watched him raise the jug of water to his lips to drink thirstily. Duo lowered it with a satisfied belch and grinned at her.

"You have no idea. I haven't had solid food in almost…" He frowned and lowered his head as if in deep thought. "How long…" he swallowed tightly. "How long was I gone?"

"A year and three months or to be more precise, a year, three months, six days, and twelve hours," Sally replied with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Ah…"

_A year of my life gone…just like that. Goddamn it!_

He suddenly lost his appetite and pushed his half-finished plate of food away from him to rise to his feet. "And how long have I been out?" He waved towards the bed, hoping he'd hear something like a day or two.

"A week," Paul replied quietly and crushed his cigarette in an ashtray on the small table. "A very long week."

At Duo's questioning look, Sally explained. "Krakowski was worried that you wouldn't make it. He did get rid of the tracking device and detonation buttons…" She watched as Duo reached out to touch the back of his neck and his lower back. "…but you were delirious most of the time and kept calling out for a Hero or something like that."

Duo had the grace to flush. "But I'm fine now, right?"

"Yes, besides your bones which are still made of gundanium of course."

"Ah, that." Duo flexed his right arm, a small rueful smile on his lips as he felt the inner metal bones move beneath the layer of skin. "Never be able to get rid of that one that's for sure. But you can tell Krakowski that he did a great job all the same. I almost feel human."

"You are human," Sally said quietly as Sheldon nodded in agreement. "You'll always be human to us, Duo. You're our leader and we…we…" Her voice broke and before he could stop her, she threw her arms around his neck to hug him fiercely.

_Sally…_

He returned the hug, albeit tentatively as if afraid he'd crush her if he wasn't careful. He closed his eyes and inhaled her sweet scent, his hand reaching up to caress her hair gently. Oh, man but did it feel good to have a warm body to touch him like this. With Treize and Zechs he had always felt cold – so very cold. He let her cry, meeting Sheldon's dark eyes which looked just as moist. However, the older man turned away and rose to his feet, not wanting Duo to see how affected he was.

"We should get you up to speed with what's been happening," Sheldon said gruffly. "If we hope to trigger something in your memory, it's going to have to start with several basic things. Who you were. Where you were born. Why you formed the Opposition and our goals and objectives. I will introduce you to all your subordinates and followers later on today. You don't have to remember every single one of them, but it's good to know those on your side."

He turned to look at Duo with a stern but kind expression on his visage. "Remember Duo, we are not just a small militant or terrorist group like the Organization likes to paint us. We're all over the world…and even in the colonies. The Opposition is anyone who knows what Khushrenada is up to and wants to gain back their freedom from his iron fist. He's already eliminated all of the officials who have stood in his way and the last thing we heard is that the Queen is with him. Who knows if she'll survive or not."

"That's why we need you back," Sally finished, pulling away gently to wipe her eyes quickly. "You were the one who held everything together and made us one, Duo. Ah, if only Hilde was still with us…"

"Hilde?"

"Your girl," Sheldon replied with a wan smile. "You two were pretty hot and heavy for a while but she was with you on L2 when it got hit with the bomb."

"Howard told us that she had become a unit as well but…"

"Howard?" Good grief, all these names! They meant nothing to him and it was so damn frustrating!

"The Informant," Sally replied weakly. "But he's…he's been…"

"He was finally discovered by the Organization and eliminated," Sheldon added, a look of anger on his visage for a moment. "But let us take things one at time, Duo. Hopefully and with time you'll be able to remember some things from your past."

He began to leave the room when Duo stopped him. "Wait…Sheldon. I'll…I'll come with you now. Like you said, we don't have a lot of time and the more we sit here doing nothing, the stronger Treize gets right? I want to…"

_Free Heero and kill that fucking bastard Treize for what he did to us…with my bare hands._

"…I want to do the best I can. I might be a bit slow at first but I'm a fast learner." He nodded firmly meeting Sally and Paul's eyes, which now seemed to blaze with a light that he hadn't seen before. It looked like it was a combination of relief and joy but he could be wrong.

"Then let's go, sir," Sheldon said with a smart salute which Sally reciprocated. It sent a flush of color to Duo's cheeks, making him wonder if he could really adjust to being a leader again. For the sake of these people who looked up to him and hung on to his every word, he would learn to be strong for them. But most importantly he'd have to be strong for a young doctor who was still trapped within the walls of an organization determined to destroy them all.

_Just give me a little more time, Heero. Just hold on a little bit longer for me._


	9. 09

**Warnings:** Violence, Allusion to Incest, and Death of another somewhat major character. (All the pretty little things, ne/lol/) Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

He sat as still as death on the wooden chair, staring at his untouched meal of fried fish and boiled peas. Fading sunlight drifted through the narrow windows in the kitchen, casting long shadows of orange and black on the furniture and appliances. The low whirr of the refrigerator and the cooling system filled the silence with only the faint sound of the grandfather clock ticking in the living room as company.

_(I've been here before.)_

Somehow he knew what was coming. Even as the hour hand struck at twelve and the undeniable sound of the car pulling up the driveway was heard, Heero Yuy knew what news awaited him.

_(The same dream. All over again.)_

The door to the green military vehicle was opened and then shut firmly. There were the crunching sounds of boots walking up the gravel driveway, the small flight of stairs and finally the jarring sound of the doorbell which jerked him from his deep reverie. He rose slowly to his feet to open the door, already knowing who waited for him. It would be Lt. Draco –

_(No…not him…Duo. It will be Duo again.) _

-sent to deliver the heart-wrenching news of Odin's death. But as Heero opened the door, it wasn't the tall, white-haired man standing there, neither was it Duo. A strangled cry escaped his lips as the Informant staggered towards him, that gaping hole in his abdomen now filled with maggots that wiggled and made a home within the bloody mass of intestines, muscles and bones.

"Get out of here," Howard grunted. Something thick and pus-like escaped his mouth and fell to the ground with a solid plop. Heero staggered away slowly, shaking his head, trying to get the scream of terror that threatened to consume him, past frozen lips.

"Not safe!" Howard said with a gurgle. "Get out…get out…get out…!"

"But where would he go?" came the quiet question, as firm hands fell upon Heero's shoulders from behind. "He needs me now. Don't you, doc?"

The sneer in that tone, the underlying tone of derision and amusement had Heero spinning around quickly. It was Duo all right, but not the one he had come to know in the Organization. This was the Duo in the hooded cape, the one who ruled over countless minions on Earth and beyond. This was the cold, ruthless terrorist responsible for destroying several colonies.

_(Or was he?)_

"Whaddaya say, doc?" The grip on his shoulders tightened and Heero wondered if Duo would crush the bones there without thinking twice about it. He seemed capable of doing so. "Come on, doc. Why don't you join us, hmm? You don't belong here…"

"Get the hell away from me," came the low growl, as he finally tore himself away from Duo's grasp. "Take another step and I'll blow your goddamn head off."

"Hehe, and how?" Duo sneered. "With your scalpel perhaps, doc? You gonna gut me open and leave me to die? After all, it's your fault that things turned out this way. When it gets right down to it. It's all your fault. You got me killed, doc."

"No…"

"Oh, sure you did. The day you found me, you should have left me alone. Now, you know who I am, don't you? But it's a bit too late, because I'm six feet under and doing the tango."

"No!" Heero screamed, squeezing his eyes shut and slapping hands over his ears to block the loud derisive laughter. Howard had joined in too, and as Heero opened his eyes slowly, the living room was now filled with faces of people he had met. Just faces. No bodies to speak of. All laughing at him. Trowa, Quatre, Queen Relena, the doctors J and G, Zechs, Patini and worst of all, Treize, whose laughter was the loudest and seemed to drown out Duo's with each passing second.

"You're not dead…not dead…" Heero muttered, shifting backwards as the faces seemed to loom over him.

"I wouldn't advise you to go Outside, doc," Duo said solemnly, as Heero took a step outside. "I feel an explosion coming."

"Wha…?" He spun around quickly, eyes widening at the avalanche of fire that rushed towards him from the horizon. He tried to run back inside the house – the warm safety of the home he had grown up in – but it was too late. He wasn't going to make it on time. His scream of pain and terror was lost in the unholy baptism of fire. He felt and watched his flesh peel away like the skin of an orange, and then nothing but merciful darkness.

* * *

He stared dispassionately at the silver-colored clarinet and flute on the low coffee table, the sweet notes of Ebony Concerto by Igor Stravinsky filling the air from unseen speakers. His fingers itched to pick up the instrument, but he doubted he'd be able to perform as well as he would like. He could almost laugh at the irony of it all. He had lots of time to practice and yet the urge had escaped him. Just the very thought of playing in a time of war, sickened him. He could still remember the first time he had been given his first flute. After watching his father perform night after night with that magical instrument, his curiosity had been piqued and Trowa had known there and then that he wanted to be just like his father. To perform and entertain others with his talent as a musician.

He lifted his hand slowly, staring at the lean fingers that were slightly callused from years of holding an instrument other than a woodwind. If he squinted hard enough, he was sure he would still see his hands bloody from all the lives he had taken so far. How could anyone expect him to play sweet music when he was tainted from the inside out. When he had betrayed his own family to save his hide? What kind of a person was he really? Human? Machine? Was he any better than the units with their drone-like motions and mindless obedience?

"What?" he asked to no one in particular, as he threw his head back on the couch and closed his eyes. "What the hell am I?"

The quiet sound of the doors opening, had him cracking an eye open. He watched his partner walk into the room, already peeling out of his uniform with each step he took. There were deep lines of concentration on that pale visage and undeniable bags of fatigue had made a home beneath the sea-green eyes. For a moment, their gazes met and held – a world of unspoken questions and doubt racing between them – before Quatre turned away with a soft sigh. He flung his hat towards the coat hook and strolled towards the mini-bar, looking for something strong to drown his wandering thoughts in.

"Well?" Trowa finally asked, since it seemed like his companion had no plans to speak first anytime soon.

Quatre shrugged and nursed his mixture of tonic and gin, gaze distant as he stared out the window and into New City's night sky.

"It's been three days and he's still hanging on…barely."

Trowa nodded. "How's his leg?"

"He'll limp for the rest of his life. All thanks to me." He laughed bitterly and held up the glass. "A toast to another job well done. You've really outdone yourself this time, Lieutenant Quatre Reberba Winner."

His voice caught as he finished, and the tears he had struggled so hard to hold back after all these days, suddenly came out in a rush. He slammed his fist on the counter, burying his face against the cool wood surface as his body trembled with the force of his emotions. Heart wrenching sobs filled the silence, causing Trowa to clench his hands tightly and turn away. He doubted Quatre would want to be comforted now. Besides, they were in this together. They had buried themselves in this hell and it was going to take some effort to get out of it.

Restless, he reached for the clarinet and rose to his feet, pacing the living room before standing before the window. He caressed the cylindrical instrument, tenderly, gently, wondering if he could still play anything at all. Once upon a time, he had dreamed of becoming a performer…

"Do you still think of your colony?" he suddenly asked, gaze still trained on the tiny dots of light from other buildings.

"Everyday," Quatre replied with a soft sniffle. Trowa could hear more chinks of ice as they were thrown into the glass. He had no doubt his partner planned to drink himself into a stupor tonight.

"With Baudouin dead, L3's leaderless," he observed quietly.

"What about Pierre? He's the acting chancellor now."

"Hn. What good is he? I hear the people are getting restless."

Quatre stared at the strong back that faced him, the faint scars from previous battles still evident on Trowa's flesh. He stirred his concoction. "The Opposition…I think Heero might know who they are."

Trowa turned around quickly, his gaze narrowed and wary. "What makes you say that?"

Unable to look at the other man, Quatre continued quietly. "He kept mumbling in his sleep. Something about the Informant and Agent 002…being members of the Opposition. I tried to amplify the audio, but he would say no more. Besides…" He fell silent. He hadn't wanted the others to hear this bit of information. If any of the superior officers got a wind of such intelligence, Heero would not live to see another day.

Trowa stared at the shock of blond hair, his mind racing with a million and one different thoughts and scenarios. "Where was unit 002 found?"

"L2," Quatre replied, now watching as Trowa walked briskly towards his workspace to pull up the holographic screen. Fingertips blazed quickly across the flat console panel and from his vantage point, it seemed as if a million numbers flashed across in rapid succession. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to pull up any information on Agent 002," came the absent-minded reply.

Quatre frowned. "Those are classified-"

"Not to us." He flashed a quick smile and typed a few numbers in, only to curse beneath his breath as the red letters 'ACCESS DENIED' flashed across the screen.

"Told you," Quatre mumbled. He sat beside Trowa and tapped his fingers restlessly. He was beginning to feel incredibly drowsy.

"We're military personnel," Trowa replied with a low growl. "Who would mess with such information and why?"

"Maybe because Agent 002 really is special," came the soft reply. He laid his head upon Trowa's shoulder, lashes growing heavier. "We should get Heero…rescue him…"

Trowa looked at his companion sharply, wondering if Quatre really meant that. He wasn't surprised to find his heartbeat quickening at the thought of doing something so dangerous. How in the world would they get Heero out of here and even if they managed to pull it off, where would they take him? Back to L1? It would involve the use of a shuttle, and that would mean pilfering one from The Organization. That, in itself, was going to prove to be difficult since all unauthorized flights were documented and if—

"Let's find Duo first," Quatre mumbled and promptly fell face first on Trowa's lap, a light snore soon signaling that he was dead to the world.

"Find Duo…" Trowa sank his fingers into the silky tresses, brushing it absently as his gaze grew distant and thoughtful. "Find Duo, hmm? Might be the drink talking, Quatre, but I like your way of thinking."

* * *

They gathered around the small television set, listening with grim faces at the man that filled the screen.

"…_that I sit before you today, with great and heavy sorrow in my heart. As you must have heard by now, our esteemed Queen Relena is indisposed due to the shocking death of Major General Henry Applegate – a fine leader of our Earth's Forces. Please, I ask you, my dear people of Earth and the Colonies, to put aside our differences and to take a moment, to remember those who lost their lives in the most brutal attack witnessed yet by terrorists, who continue to hide in the shadows…"_

"That son-of-a-bitch!" Sally growled, taking a step forward as if to punch the screen, but a firm hand on her wrist held her back. She looked into Paul's stern but kind features and sagged her shoulders in defeat. "It's not fair," she said quietly, looking at Treize again. "Why should he get away with shit like this?"

"Because shits like him have the power and not us," Antonio drawled, taking a drag from his cigarette. "We'll be lucky if we can even get through to that fucking Organization building. We ain't even got a decent plan and our leader..."

He stopped and turned around quickly, a brief but sheepish look on his features as he wondered if Duo had heard him, but as it turned out, the elusive man was nowhere in sight.

"Huh? Where did he go? He was here a minute ago."

"I'll look for him," Sally said quickly, already making her way out of the tent with an idea of where their leader might be.

She walked past similar tents, smiling warmly at the kids that ran in and out of them, or the families that sat outside, cooking on camp stoves and chatting with seemingly no care in the world. Younger men and women stood on patrol around the camp site, saluting smartly as their superior officer walked past. It was now three days since Duo had woken up from his sleep, and in that time, the young man had familiarized himself with his faithful followers. She and Paul had been surprised at how quick he was able to learn most of their names or make friends with his devout followers. She had found herself almost in tears every time traces of his former self would seep through the smiling and cheerful demeanor. It wasn't as if the old Duo hadn't been just as charismatic, but that fiery passion, that heat that seemed to follow him wherever he went, was no longer around. Whatever they had done to him in there, Sally would never forgive them. They had stolen a key part of Duo Maxwell, and she doubted it would ever return again. She wondered if he still thought of Hilde. They had shown him a picture of the tomboyish female and Duo's reaction had been as expected. A shocked and surprised gasp, followed by a strangled cry as he realized that Unit 010 – the girl with the teleportation abilities – had actually been his girlfriend at some point in time. It was enough to drive any sane man mad with fury.

She came to a stop at the outskirts of their territory, an area filled with jutting cliffs and boulders. Duo stood at the very edge of one such cliff, his lonely silhouette seeming to fit with the landscape. Sally felt her heart stir at the sight and she held a hand to her pounding chest, realizing that this feeling was something more than just admiration. She knew she was older than him, and he had always seen her as nothing more than a comrade and sister, but still…she was powerless to stop the way she felt for him. This unquestionable love for him. She would willing die for Duo if given the opportunity to.

"So that's where you are," she finally said, walking towards him. "We were wondering…"

"I licked his boots."

She stopped at the cold statement, feeling a chill of concern race down her spine. Her breath caught as she stared at him, seeing it…seeing _him_ – that old Duo – standing before her again. Her eyes burned with the threat of tears.

He laughed, a loud bitter sound that echoed around the barren land before him. "I can't believe it! I actually let that asshole treat me like shit, when all this time I was fighting against him! Hahaha! If I had known…oh man, if I had known! Fate can be so fucking cruel, eh? I bet God was up there, laughing his ass off at me and saying 'Nyaah! Told you so, you fucking kid! Told you, you'd end up being fucked by the same guy you've been trying to kill for so long!' Hahaha! So fucking ironic! Right, Sally? Right!"

"Duo…" She listened to the painful laughter, now knowing that it was mixed with tears he didn't want her to see. She was unaware of the ones that cascaded her cheeks, and before she could stop herself, she ran up to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his trembling body. Holding him. Holding him for as long as she could.

However, he continued his maniacal laugh, making no effort to recognize the woman that held him. The tears of humiliation, hurt, anger and helplessness ran down his cheeks like hot rain. How did they expect him to lead them when he had sold himself short to their sworn enemy? How could he look at them in the face and not tell them of the countless nights spent in Treize's bed, being treated like a plaything, made to do the most embarrassing things all to save himself and Heero. How could he?

"You promised," Sally whispered hotly against his wet cheeks. "You promised us you'd free us from his tyranny…"

"I can't," he choked, trying to break away from her grasp. "I can't do it! I can't fucking do it! I can't…urgh!"

The slap ricocheted like a gunshot in the silence, and Duo could only stare through shimmering depths at the tearful but flushed woman before him. "Sa…Sally…?"

"Stop being so selfish!" she said, fighting back a harsh sob. "Look at them!" She spun him around, forcing him to stare at the campsite below them. They looked like toy tents and cars, with tiny people moving in and out of them.

"For a year, we've searched and waited for you," Sally continued, "You said you were going back to L2 to see if you could get the leaders to cooperate with us. I wanted to go with you…Paul wanted to…but you said you'd go alone. You saved us all! Risked your life for us, goddamn it! You have no idea how crushed Howard…all of us…were when we heard the news that L2 had been bombed. We felt we couldn't go on. We lost all hope, until Howard took the reigns. Without him…we wouldn't be here today! Without him, his dedication, knowing he was doing the most dangerous job of all, we wouldn't be here! He slapped us all awake, Duo. He made us see that you would have wanted us to go on, to continue the fight no matter what we faced! That's the Duo I know! The Duo I know would never give in like this! The Duo I know would have marched into that building today and demanded Treize's head! The Duo I know and love would never be this weak!"

She fell to her knees and gave in to her tears again, realizing she had finally blurted out her hidden feelings for him. Ah, how foolish she was. At least, she felt she could come to terms with her emotions and move on now. She stiffened as she felt his fingers on her hair, her tears falling faster at the gentle touch of his flesh against hers.

"Thank you, Sally," he said quietly, forcing the woman to lift her gaze to meet his. He smiled warmly at her, knowing for both their sakes, he'd have to pretend he hadn't heard her confession. He knew that his heart belonged to someone else now. Although he wasn't quite sure just how much of his heart he had actually given away.

She nodded in understanding and wiped her cheeks quickly, allowing herself to be helped to her feet. Together they stood in silence and watched the hustle and bustle of the camp below them. Duo clenched his hands into tight fists, and took a deep breath, knowing that the time was right to make their move towards Treize's lair. Besides, he had kept a certain someone waiting for too long and that in itself was inexcusable.

"Where's Paul?" he asked, as he began the climb down the steep slope. "We need to start making plans tonight. I plan to pay Treize a little visit."

Sally watched the retreating figure, a small smile of relief and gratitude dancing across her features, and with lighter steps, she followed him quickly, replying with as much gusto as she could muster. "In the tent. We eagerly await your orders, sir."

* * *

Zechs sat as still as death on the chair, listening to faint sounds of Treize's speech being replayed on the large screen TV. He had been forced to listen to that man for years and he was getting a bit sick of it. Treize had kept him prisoner in their quarters for the past three days, refusing to let him out for any reason. His days and nights had been spent pacing around restlessly, wondering what he could do to end the mental and emotional torture he was going through. With a light snort, he rose to his feet and adjusted his mask…and decided it would be best to take it off. Placing it gently upon the desk, he made his way towards the bedroom that held the corpse-like figure of his sister.

He placed gloved hands on the doorknob and felt the familiar sensation of anxiety, anger and sorrow fill his being. He swallowed tightly and struggled to control himself, prepared for yet another day of sitting beside her bed, watching her in that endless state of coma. He wondered if he would be condemned to this role for the rest of his life, as eternal punishment for a drunken escapade that had brought shame to him and his family. A night of too much alcohol, an argument with a father who insisted on treating him like a child, too angry and drunk to care as he stumbled into a young, beautiful looking woman in a bathing suit. Ignoring her desperate cries to let her go, he had tossed her on his bed, and done the unthinkable, over and over again. Claiming something he shouldn't have, only to wake up the next morning to a sight that would be burned forever in his mind, no matter how much he tried to block it. She had refused to talk to him, huddled in a corner, eyes wide as saucers, body trembling, with blood on the sheets. Their parents had walked in, taken one look at the situation and all hell had broken lose. He had almost gone mad, running away from home, with no one to turn to. He joined the military with no hope for redemption, until the charismatic leader named Treize Khushrenada had taken him in.

"_I will protect you, my precious Zechs. You belong to me now."_

"Treize," he growled, his grip tightening at the thought of what the older man had done to them. How he had used them both to his advantage. "You fucking son-of-a-bitch. I'll make you pay for this someday."

He opened the door, and almost collapsed in shock at what met his gaze. Relena was sitting up in the large four-poster bed, her skin still pallid and sickly, but now clearly wide awake. How long she had been that way, Zechs had no idea, but the rush of relief that filled him, made him weak in the knees. She finally seemed to notice she had a visitor as she turned her head slowly to look at him. For a moment, her blue eyes remained blank and glazed, but as he took a slow step forward, it seemed to clear a little. Two pale spots of color came to her cheeks and her lips parted, words failing her as she tried to call out his name. She settled for holding out her hands, which he willingly reached for, falling to his knees beside the bed and raining kisses on the cold flesh.

"Relena," he groaned, sobbing quietly. "Oh, God, Relena. I'm so sorry. So, so sorry…"

"How touching," came the low drawl from the doorway. "If I wasn't already sickened at the history behind you two, I'd be bawling my eyes out by now."

"Treize!" Zechs cried out in fury, rising to his feet and drawing out his sword. His body trembled with the intensity of his hatred, eyes narrowed and cold as they met the tall figure moving towards him. "You bastard!"

The older man laughed heartily. "Hahaha! A duel, hmm? I wondered when you'd get around to that, my dear Zechs. I always did love to see the fiery side of you."

He tossed aside the velvet purple cape he wore and looking resplendent in a white and blue military garb, he unsheathed his sword and licked its blade slowly.

"Mmm, the taste of defeat never felt so good," he crooned, motioning for the other with a gloved hand. "Come now, Zechs. Come for me and show me what you've got. Let's finish this once and for all."

* * *

"You're absolutely, positively sure about this," Quatre muttered for the one-millionth time as the elevator took them down to the Interrogation Room.

"Aren't you?" Trowa asked with a small smirk, knowing that the flushed look of excitement on his companion's face was a dead-giveaway.

"We might not make it out of here alive," Quatre replied with a shrug, stepping out first as the doors opened to the right level. In a swift motion, he pointed his gun at the direction of the four cameras and shot them quickly, watching as they fizzled and crackled in retaliation.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take!" Trowa said quickly, as the alarms went off in a level above them. "Now!" He aimed and fired at the surprised guards in front of Heero's room, waiting for Quatre to activate the doors.

"Done!" came the response he wanted to hear and as the door slid open, Trowa took a step in, only to find himself grabbed in a chokehold and the rough stubble of a beard against his cheek.

"What do you want?" Heero breathed thickly into his ear. He was holding something sharp against Trowa's neck, and the soldier was quick to see that Heero was holding a scalpel to his jugular. Did the doctor always carry that around? Trowa had thought that all prisoners were checked for these things.

"We're getting you out of here," Trowa explained quickly. They jumped at the close sound of gunshots, causing Trowa to curse beneath his breath. "Damn it! Quatre can't handle them by himself! You've got to help us out, Heero. You do want to get out of here, right?"

He stared into the almost crazed blue eyes, the look of confusion and yet wariness that filled them for a moment, before Heero nodded slowly. "Yes…"

"Great. I trust you know how to use one of these." He reached for one of the guard's semi-automatic and tossed it towards the doctor who barely caught it. Things were happening a bit too fast for him. His mind was spinning…and his leg still hurt like hell.

"Change into this," Trowa ordered, tossing the military uniform towards him. "Hurry for crying out loud!"

"I'm trying, goddamn it," Heero grunted, as he began to peel out of his pants and shirt in the hallway. The building seemed to be alive with noise and chaos, alarms going off and the pounding feet of soldiers and units all being stationed at various points. "There's no way we're getting out of here alive," he grunted as he slipped his arms into the jacket. He never thought he'd actually get to wear one of these outfits. They felt uncomfortable.

"You look like shit if I do say so myself," Trowa said with a small smile as he took in the shaggy brown hair and beard growth from the past week. "I doubt 002 will be able to recognize you if we find him."

Heero who had been ready to wear the boots, lifted his head quickly, blue eyes filled with hope and yet caution. "Treize said he was dead," he began slowly, refusing to give in to the rapid beating of his heart. To see Duo again…

"Treize is full of bullshit," Trowa replied with a shrug, watching as Quatre ran towards them. "We might not get out of this mess…but we'll make sure you do. It's the least we can do."

"I don't want your pity," Heero stated flatly, although his cheeks flushed at the sincere statement. He met Quatre's gaze and gave a firm nod at the unspoken agreement between them. Getting to his feet, he tested the weight of his left leg, and winced. "I might slow you guys a bit."

"That's for us to decide," Trowa said with a small smile. "Come on. There's an exit this way."

They began to run down the still, thankfully, silent corridor, only to cling to each other as they were painfully thrown against the wall with the thunderous sound of the first explosion.

* * *

Zechs cried out as the ground seemed to shake beneath his feet. It was the perfect opportunity Treize had been looking for as he snarled and thrust quickly, sending his subordinate's weapon flying across the room. Without pausing to savor his victory, he buried the blade into Zechs's shoulder, smiling grimly as he watched the blond fall to his knees with a howl of pain.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to let your guard down?" Treize asked quietly, seeming to ignore the sound of alarms going off around them or the quaking of the building they were in. "Haven't I taught you anything in all these years, Zechs Merquise…no…Milliardo Peacecraft!"

He kicked and struck the younger man in the jaw, watching in satisfaction as Zechs fell flat on his face, groaning in agony. He pulled out the blade with a soft grunt, watching the thick globs of blood upon the steel surface with a grin.

"Your…world…is…crumbling…around…you…" Zechs whispered thickly as he tried to rise to his feet. He laughed, coughing as the blood got in the way. He barely felt the second kick to his ribs, crouching and holding them protectively with his arms around his waist. If he was to die, at least he would die knowing he had done his best.

"My units will take care of the them," Treize replied, striking out again with even more force. He smirked in satisfaction at the sound of more bones breaking, and to seal the deal, he stepped upon the crushed area, laughing as Zechs's cries of agony became louder. "I have faith in them, unlike you! The world is mine now, in case you haven't noticed, my dear Zechs. With your sister and her no good uncle out of the way, no one, you hear me, _no one_ can stand in my way! Besides, who needs the Organization when I can control both the Earth's Forces and the Colony Alliances now!"

Zechs tried to say something, anything, eyes widening as he noticed the figure moving behind Treize. He tried to scream, to tell her to get back, but before he could get a word out –

"This is for my uncle," came the breathless statement as the Queen plunged the sword through the dictator from behind.

Treize stared, almost comically, at the sharp edge of the sword sticking out from his chest. He felt it being twisted slowly, and as he opened his mouth to laugh – perhaps trying to decide if this was all a joke – all that escaped his lips was a gurgle of blood. He lifted his hands to grasp the sword, slicing his palms in the process and not seeming to care. He turned around, wide and surprised eyes trained on the young woman.

"Your…Majesty…" he breathed. "I always knew…you had it in you…ha…"

Relena, weak and barely awake to stand, staggered away and fell to her knees. The white shirt she wore pooled around her like a gown, her limp strands of hair falling over her pale countenance. She was trembling, now aware of what she had done, and when the tears came, they fell silently.

In the chaos, brother and sister watched their tormentor in his final dance of death, even as the world continue to crumble around them. The beautiful sound, signaling the end of an era.


	10. 10

**Fandom:** Gundam Wing  
**Title:** The Agent 10/10 +Epilogue  
**Pairings:** 2x1, and other pairings inbetween  
**Warnings:** AU, lemon, angst, post-apocalyptic, violence, allusion to incest and death of another somewhat major character  
**Genre:** Drama, Romance, Angst  
**Rating:** M (for language and graphic descriptions)  
**Disclaimers:** Main characters are properties of Bandai and Studio Sunrise. I make no money off them.

**Chapter 10:**

"What the fuck is going on?!" Trowa yelled over the sound of yet another thunderous explosion. The ground trembled at their feet, and any attempt at getting some form of footing proved futile and ineffective. Debris fell around them like confetti, and they winced as chunks of stone and steel peppered their bodies mercilessly.

"Looks like we're under attack," Quatre stated the obvious as the trio ducked beneath a swinging beam. Through the chaos, they could make out several units being dispatched towards the area of their unseen attackers.

"Let's follow them," Heero ordered, his gaze dark and nearly frantic as they reached the end of the corridor. A troop of about thirty units rushed past, hardly looking in their direction as they were focused on the task ahead. Trowa took a step and froze as he found himself staring at the bemused visage of one of his subordinates.

"Lieutenant Barton…Winner?" the younger officer asked. "What…?"

"It's okay, Anderson," Trowa began slowly, noticing the dawning look of comprehension in the other's eyes. His fingers tightened around the trigger of his weapon, knowing he'd have to eliminate the soldier if he realized what was taking place. "Just let us pass and…"

Another officer approached rapidly, only to come to a screeching halt at the sight of them. "Lieutenant Barton! We were looking for you, sir. Thank goodness! We're surrounded, sir. The North Tower has been taken over and…" He looked at Heero, and then back to the officers, eyes widening. "That's…that's a prisoner, sir! You can't…ooofff!"

A swift and hard punch to his stomach from Quatre had the officer sinking to the ground in a boneless slump. Anderson watched this with widening eyes, a trembling hand reaching into his pocket to whip out his gun. However, Heero – and in a move too fast for the human eye to comprehend considering his injured status – knocked the weapon out of the soldier's hand and slammed his forehead against the other's. There was a sick cracking sound, and the world seemed to go black for a second. Anderson fell to the ground, the whites of his eyes showing while a small trickle of blood fell from his hairline down to his face.

Heero staggered a little, Quatre and Trowa reaching out to steady him. Rivulets of blood trickled down his forehead, forming a grotesque and almost menacing artwork on his strained features. He smiled wanly at the exasperated looks on his companions features.

"And you're supposed to be a kind and gentle, doctor," Quatre teased, but the small smile on his face was wiped away quickly as another explosion sent a sizeable portion of the East wall caving in a most spectacular fashion.

"Jesus," Trowa muttered as they began to run towards the exit. "Who the hell are these guys?!"

"Whoever they are," Quatre replied as he noticed the cloud of billowing gray smoke advancing rapidly towards them. "They've definitely got us right where they want. Any ideas, Trowa?" He would have continued, but his words were cut off as the smoke overwhelmed them.

Heero slapped a hand over his mouth and nose, eyes watering at the intense air now filled with deadly carbon monoxide. He fell to his knees, hardly able to hear his companions anymore, even though he was sure they were nearby. The world was now a dull shade of gray, sounds muffled and vision nearly impossible. He squinted in the gloom, realizing that someone or something was approaching them. He had no weapon and now wished he had taken the soldier's gun to protect himself. He considered calling out to Trowa or Quatre, but decided against it. If that was the enemy approaching, he didn't want to give his or their location away. He blinked away the trickle of blood that fell into his eyes, a cold sweat breaking out on his brow as the muffled footsteps came closer. His entire being was taut as a bow, ready to spring into action at the slightest chance of being attacked. He remained low on the ground, figuring that going for the feet would be the best thing for now. His own leg was beginning to throb from the pressure he was inflicting on it. His limp would be more pronounced and he would be lucky if he could walk when this ordeal was finally over.

_Shit, shit, shit! Come out already you son-of-a-bitch!_

"…too smoky…"

Heero stiffened. He had finally heard a voice…no make that two voices.

"…damn it…Velasquez….screen!"

"…ut…fuck up! I'm….my best!"

There was the sound of a whoosh – that of a light flare being turned on, and soon Heero found himself surrounded by brilliant light. There were people standing over him for sure, and without giving himself time to rethink his decision, he dove for the booted feet before him. The person's low cry of surprise was like music to his ears. He lifted a fist to drive it into his prey's stomach or chest, when something hard was struck behind his head. He grunted and fell forward, growling even though the pain was blinding. He tried to make a move for his second attacker, but a swift kick to his side had him releasing his first victim and clutching his side for protection.

"Don't hurt him," the feminine voice said as she struggled to her feet.

"Just let me kick his ass one more time," the male voice said with a snarl. The light beamed over Heero's prone form, and although he couldn't see who they were, Heero was sure they were watching him carefully. He winced and tried to shield himself from the glare. His head was throbbing, his mouth felt as if it was stuffed with cotton balls and his leg was killing him.

_Why don't I just die already?_

"It's him," the woman said flatly. "At least I think it's him."

"How can you be so sure?" the man asked. Heero could hear them both moving closer. He wondered where Trowa and Quatre were.

"It's him alright. Duo said he has brown hair…and blue eyes…and looks Japanese."

_Duo!_ He opened his mouth to let out a sound, a desperate cry for them to take him to the man he had longed to see all this time. But to his chagrin, Heero could only feel his eyes well up with tears – tears of relief, or joy, or just plain happiness at knowing Duo was alive and well. Even if he died now, it would be okay. But to see Duo one more time would be more than enough for him.

"Is he dead?" the man asked.

"How should I know?" came the impatient reply. "Just take him out like you did the others. Goddamn you, Antonio. I don't know why I pair up with you."

"Don't look at me. Sheldon thought it would be a good idea to—

"We need to find Hilde!" the woman snapped, and Heero had the idea that she was either the older of the two or his superior in rank. "Now hurry the hell up! Duo's waiting."

"Yes, ma'am," Antonio grumbled as he placed a hand beneath Heero's shoulder to hoist him up. Heero went willingly enough, listening to the small grunt the man gave as he adjusted his burden's weight. "Don't try anything funny, buddy," came the low warning as they began to walk out of the building. "I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it."

* * *

Zechs knew it would be pointless to seek communication with the ground levels now. He had tried to pull up his holographic screen and nothing had happened. Whoever was in charge of this raid had definitely done a good job in cutting off all lines to the outside world. However, his most important priority was to get Relena out of here. He crawled on his hands and knees towards his sister, cringing at the falling debris around them.

"Relena?" he called out, reaching to hold her cold hands between his. He squeezed them gently, a tremulous smile on his visage as she looked at him in recognition. "Can you walk? We've got to get out of here."

"I…" She licked her lips, her glance going towards the prone and immobile figure of Treize beside her. "I killed him," she finished, her body trembling violently. In a sudden move, she gripped Zechs' hands, digging fingernails into the flesh as her eyes took on a fevered look. "I killed him! I killed him!"

"Yes, you did," Zechs reassured her gently, doing his best to ignore the wounds she was inflicting on him. "It's all over now, Relena. But we've got to get out of here, okay? There's a secret route we can use and--"

The doors to the room were flung open with a bang and three men in militant uniform came storming in, guns pointed at the ready to fire at any time. Zechs growled and cradled Relena to his body, hiding her face against his chest as he braced himself for an attack. His eyes narrowed as he watched them, knowing he was at a disadvantage. The sword was still stuck in Treize's back and there was no way he could reach for it now. His gun was back in the bedroom, and he cursed his ill luck. Besides, his wounded shoulder and broken ribs would make movement nearly impossible. He was trapped and there was no way out.

"Where is he?" came the familiar voice that had Zechs' eyes widening in surprise and dawning comprehension. He watched as Duo approached in measured strides. He was now dressed in the uniform of the Opposition, although it seemed to be streaked with what looked like maroon paint. However, Zechs knew it was blood, and he was prepared to have his joining the macabre design on Duo's body sometime soon. Duo's face was streaked with it too, violet eyes dark with a hatred that sent chills down Zechs' spine. He felt Relena tremble within his arms and he held her tighter still, watching Duo's gaze travel the length of the room before settling on the dead body. For a moment, the leader's eyes widened in surprise, his lips parting in shock.

"What the…?!"

He ran towards the body and fell to his haunches, turning it around to be sure of what he was seeing. A loud expletive escaped his lips as he stared into the almost peaceful visage of his enemy, and for a moment, the world swam before his eyes. He had come here with the sole purpose of killing Treize, to torture the bastard until he screamed for mercy and yet it looked like someone had already done the deed. But who? And why?!

He glared at Zechs and the girl, took in the sight of blood on both bodies and put two and two together.

"You killed him," Duo finally stated in a deceptively calm voice, reaching for the already blood soaked dagger attached to his waist as he rose to his feet. "I thought he was your boss, Merquise."

"Sometimes alliances change," Zechs replied, faintly surprised at how calm he sounded. He knew he was going to die, but he would have to plead for Relena's life. He didn't want her to see this. "Even you must know this, Duo Maxwell."

Duo grinned and it was a frightful thing to see. "What alliances? I've always been with the Opposition before you bastards decided to use me for one of your goddamn experiments!"

Zechs gave a small tired smile. "We are all sinners in our own way, Maxwell. You are no different either. Before you came here, you were a dictator in your own right—

"Shut up."

"…you led thousands…no millions to your selfish cause…"

"Shut the hell up!" Duo's eyes flashed with danger, but Zechs was beyond caring. He met the crazed eyes before him, continuing quietly,

"How many deaths have you been responsible for, Duo? How many have died for you, for your cause, hmm? I must admit that seeing you in here was a shock to me…"

"You knew who I was?"

"I've heard rumors. Of the man with the hood – a man like a god who roamed the earth and colonies without being seen. His eyes would flash like purple lightning, his voice boomed like thunder when he spoke. He could move nations and bring them to their feet, or send them to their knees. You became so powerful, you threatened the very foundation of Treize's organization. It was either you or him. One of you had to go."

Duo sneered. "Looks like you did the job for me anyway. And as much as I wish I could thank you for it, I'm afraid this little reunion is over."

He made a move for Zechs, dagger held out to stab him in the throat. However, the next sequence of events would have him gawking in surprise and shock. The girl, who had been quiet all this time, suddenly spun around with arms spread out wide. Duo watched his dagger pierce through the white cloth and into the soft flesh above her left breast, watched in horror at the crimson pool that began to form around the steel blade like a blossoming rose. He stared into the pale blue eyes which shimmered with tears, recognition hitting him like a ton of bricks at the wan, but beautiful visage before him.

"My…My Queen," he gasped, trying to pull away the blade, but Relena's hands wrapped around his gently, silent tears falling down her cheeks to wet their trembling hands. Neither seemed to hear Zechs strangled cry, his eyes taking on a crazed look or the way he sank his hands into his hair as if hoping he could rip out each strand.

"Your…anger…" Relena whispered. "Should not be wasted…here…"

Duo felt something hard in his throat and he struggled to remove the damning weapon. His impatience…oh, damn his impatience! However, Relena wouldn't let him go. The wound was becoming deeper, and her eyes were beginning to lose some of its luster.

"Go…build a better world for everyone…" she continued quietly, a small smile coming to her features as she coughed and let out a small spray of blood. "With…my brother…"

"No! No….!" It was a painful moan from Zechs as he finally reached out to pull the blade from his sister's chest. He shoved Duo aside with a strength he didn't think he still possessed and held Relena's body against his tightly. His muffled cries against her neck filled the tense silence in the room, and even the other soldiers couldn't bear to watch the intimate moment between the siblings. Duo lowered his gaze, trembling hands forming fists on the floor. What had he done? What in God's name had he done? Just what had possessed him to act so rashly?

"She killed him," Zechs finally muttered thickly. "She was the one who killed him when I should have died."

He turned a little to pin a cold and hateful stare at Duo's stricken visage. "There will be no Queen, and I have no plans to take over the throne, neither will I help you in your need to become the leader of Earth's Alliance. You will bear the burden on your own, Maxwell, without Yuy at your side."

Duo's small cry of dismay was met with a cruel smirk. "Yes, without Yuy. You came a little too late. Treize took care of him just before he returned to us. Forgive me if I cannot share my condolences with you."

He rose to his feet, staggering a little as he held on to Relena's limp body. The soldiers made a move for him, but stopped at the look Zechs threw at them. Duo couldn't even move from his position on the floor, neither did he make any attempt to stop the siblings from leaving the room through a passage way unbeknownst to anyone else. The world was beginning to lose all meaning to him now. His reason for surviving – to kill Treize – was gone. His plans to rescue Heero had proven futile. The man he had hoped to save had died in the hands of the tyrant and there was nothing he could do. And as if the fates still wished to punish him, he had killed the Queen in his fit of rage.

"Aaargh!" The strangled cry that seemed ripped from his throat was primal and sent shivers of fear down his subordinates' spine. Something hot and wet fell to his trembling hands and as Duo Maxwell curled into a fetal heap on the floor, he wept openly for his countless sins.

* * *

Dawn came like a lover's kiss over the horizon and as Paul Sheldon walked over the row of dead Organization soldiers, he lit up a pipe and inhaled in appreciation and satisfaction. They had done a great job all around. It looked like the battle had been won, but at a bitter price.

Several Earth Alliance troops had arrived on the scene and were taking the few surviving Organization personnel into custody. Smoking and charred remains of the once towering buildings cast a gray shadow around the vicinity while some TV and Internet crews were already setting up shop, ready to broadcast their stories all over the world and in space.

The loud whirring sound of yet another helicopter landing had Sheldon eyeing the emblem upon it with an inward sigh. It was Major General Adley McKeen of the Earth's Alliance and his cohort Major Tom Allison. Both men saluted smartly which Sheldon reciprocated with a weak salute of his own. He never did do well with these military type officials.

"I believe you are the leader here?" McKeen asked curtly, as he surveyed the damage done.

"Not me," Paul replied with a shake of his head. Come to think of it, no one had seen Duo since he went on his personal mission to seek Treize. Although the Opposition troops had brought down the tyrant's dead body – which Sheldon had verified, there had been no word on Duo, Zechs or even the Queen.

"Then who?" Allison asked impatiently. "Who is your godforsaken leader? At least he should allow us to thank him for getting rid of such a menace."

Sheldon puffed out another cloud of smoke and scratched his bald head. "Menace, eh?" He eyed the bustling scene around him, wondering what chaos the world had been thrown into now. "Ah, Po!" He hailed the approaching officer, thankful he wouldn't have to say the words his lips longed to spill. Something along the lines of the Alliance shoving their gratitude right up their asses.

"Hello, Major." She saluted smartly and looked to Sheldon with a quick questioning glance. No sign of Duo yet. She sighed inwardly. Where could he have gone?

"We have yet to discover the body of the Queen," Sally said quietly. "We do not think the bombs killed her as no body has been discovered or identified as hers."

"So you think Treize really killed her?" McKeen asked in a small voice, his features showing his age with each passing second.

"We…think so," Sally replied softly.

"And there's no way we're going to nominate her brother to become the next King," Allison whispered vehemently. "I still say that we should have a conference with your leader, Officers Sheldon and Po."

Sally blinked in surprise. "You wish to make Du…our leader the next ruler of Earth's Forces?"

"It's only fitting," McKeen replied with a small nod. "I'm getting too old, while Allison is too busy with the army and his job in rebuilding the lost colonies. Milliardo Peacecraft is an outlaw and cannot be trusted to take over the throne. However, your leader has shown resourcefulness that many identify with. With him in power, we can be assured of a world where we can all live together in peace."

"And what makes you think he'll agree to do something like that?" Sheldon asked slowly. "If he's been working in the shadows all this time, do you honestly think he'll jump at the opportunity to become a 'King'?"

He said the word 'King' as if in disgust, making the military officials flinch in response. Allison would have made a sharp retort, but McKeen held him back with a wan smile. "It is okay, Officer Sheldon. We understand your leader's reluctance. However, we will still want a palaver with him, if that is okay. Please send him my regards and let him know that our doors at the Earth's Alliance are always open for him. Now, if you'll excuse us. We'd like to see what's left of the Organization."

Sheldon and Sally watched them leave, and once out of earshot, Sally sighed and sat on the remains of what was once a fountain. "What a mess," she muttered.

"You said it," came the dry reply. "Good thing we didn't destroy the underground labs. It's going to be useful in the long run."

"For good this time," Sally agreed with a small smile. She was in need of a shower, and made a face at how sticky and hot she felt. "Duo says we can convince some of the doctors to end up working for us now. With the gundanium and first class medical facilities and equipment here, everyone can afford to get treatment."

Sheldon nodded. "That kid's got a good head on his shoulders…and to think they want to make him King."

Both of them shared a look, and before they could stop themselves, they giggled at the ridiculous image of Duo with a crown on his head and a mortified expression on his visage. When the tears eventually came, Sally was hardly aware of it, but as she felt Sheldon's arms around her, she gave in to the feeling of exhaustion, relief and sadness at what was now left for them to salvage.

* * *

An hour later, they peered at the captured figures of Trowa and Quatre, who had been tied and kept in one of the trucks that would take them back to base camp.

"Congratulations on a raid well done," Trowa drawled lazily, ignoring the small smile Quatre gave at the comment. "Do you plan to kill us now?"

"Not yet," Sheldon replied amiably enough. "Looks like the other guy asked us to spare your lives."

"Heero's alive?" Quatre asked, sighing in relief. "Thank goodness. I thought we had lost him in the smoke."

"Where's Duo?" Trowa asked, and the silence that greeted his question was more than enough of an answer. Sheldon and Sally looked away.

"We still can't find him," she finally replied in a voice that was barely audible. "He…"

_He's vanished again, or maybe he's been killed and we don't know where his body is._ She could feel the tears threatening to fall again, and she slapped herself inwardly for showing such weakness.

"We've found her!" came a cry that had everyone lifting their head and turning towards the voice. Lucrezia Noin, a young woman in her early twenties, came running towards them with a wide smile on her visage.

"The Queen?" Trowa asked.

Noin blinked in surprise for a moment, before shaking her head. "No, we still have no word on the Queen, but we have found Hilde."

"Fantastic!" Sheldon cried out in delight as Sally clapped her hands. "Where is she?"

"With Krakowski," Noin explained wiping the tears from her eyes. "She couldn't recognize us at first, and it's going to take some time to get her up to speed, but besides a few bruises, she's just fine."

"Good. I'm going to pay her a visit," Sheldon replied, motioning towards Trowa and Quatre. "You can untie these two. I doubt they'll be causing us much trouble anyway."

"Can we see Heero?" Trowa asked as Sally and Noin moved to untie the bonds. "Just for a little while, if that's okay with you."

The women shared a quick look, and Sally shrugged, too tired to argue anyway. It felt like she had been awake for days. "That's fine. Noin, you know where the new doctor is, right?"

"Gotcha. Follow me, boys."

* * *

Antonio lit another cigarette and swatted at a passing fly, grumbling beneath his breath at having to do watch duty for the new prisoner. He eyed the other man in the room, who sat on the floor with arms wrapped around his raised legs, and whose piercing blue eyes seemed to drill right through him. He shivered at the intense stare and turned away again, wondering why the doc should affect him like this. Despite all his wounds and smoke inhalation, the doctor was as stubborn as a mule, refusing to lie down to rest. He insisted on waiting for Duo's arrival…whenever that was.

For all they knew, Duo could be dead in some part of the main building.

"What kind of leader was Duo?"

Antonio nearly burned his tongue at the sudden question, angry eyes glaring at Heero who didn't flinch a bit.

Seeing that he wasn't going to make a dent on Heero's tough façade, he rolled his eyes and let out a cloud of smoke. "He was okay."

"Just okay?" Heero asked with faint amusement in his tone. He had a feeling Antonio didn't quite like all the attention being given to Duo.

The older man laughed and shook his head. "All right, Doc Nosey. He was a great leader, okay? A fucking genius if I ever saw any. Damn it all." He crushed out his cigarette with a vehement twist and rose to his feet, striding over to Heero to glare angrily at him.

"And thanks to your fucking program, you made him WEAKER!" He yanked Heero by the scruff of his neck, tugging him to his feet until mere inches separated them. "You took him away from us, Yuy. The Duo we knew was no longer there. The Duo we worshipped had been reduced to some sniveling machine because of your fucking medical mumbo jumbo shit!"

"Did you love him?"

Antonio's eyes widened at the calm question, a flood of color filling his cheeks. Heero's small smile was the last straw, and with a loud grunt, he sent a fist flying into the other man's face, panting harshly as he watched Heero fall to the ground in a heap. The doctor coughed and laughed softly at the same time, wiping his bleeding lips.

"I'm right, aren't I? Maybe you even wished he'd be your lover, hmm?"

"You son-of-a-bitch…! I'll fucking kill you!!" He dove for Heero again, when the sudden command of 'Knock it off, Velasquez!' had him turning around quickly. Noin, with Trowa and Quatre flanking her, stepped into the office. The woman nodded curtly, and knowing it was his cue, Antonio spit in disgust and stormed out without a look back.

"Sorry about that," Noin said apologetically. She reached out to help Heero sit up. "He's got a hot temper."

"No kidding," Heero replied with a shrug. He eyed the former officers who looked back with sheepish smiles. "What's the good news?"

"Nothing really," Quatre replied. "The Organization's been defeated and we're free to start a new life."

"Will you two be joining the military again?" Heero asked quietly.

Trowa nodded slowly, noticing that Quatre had lowered his gaze. "I'll try to join the Earth's Forces if they'll have me. Quatre wants to go back to rebuild his colony as you can very well understand."

"That's great," Heero said with a genuine smile, although it hurt his jaw to make that small motion. "So…" He held his breath, his heartbeat quickening at the question he was about to ask. However, as if Quatre could read his mind, the blond said quietly.

"He's not been found, Heero."

The doctor's heart slammed hard within his chest, swallowing tightly as if to gather moisture in his now dry mouth. "What…what do you mean?"

Noin replied this time, her own gaze filled with sorrow. "They've searched everywhere for him. The Queen and Zechs Merquise are also missing. We're not sure if Treize got to them or not. Although Treize was killed…"

"He was?!" Heero asked incredulously. Damn Velasquez for not letting him know anything all this time!

The three people before him nodded, but Heero's mind was already racing. Where could Duo be? And why hadn't the Queen or Zechs been found? Not even their bodies? It seemed too impossible.

"Where are you going?" Trowa asked as Heero staggered to his feet, having to hold the wall to control himself. He waited for the wave of vertigo to pass before taking another step.

"I have to find him," he replied flatly. "I have to…argh!"

He fell to the ground with a soft thud with Noin sighing softly as she tucked her small baton into her waist. The men watched her with questioning looks, and she shrugged. "We can't have him wandering around the premises. Besides, he needs a doctor. I doubt he would have made it past the door anyway."

* * *

Laughter. Happy laughter filled his thoughts as he walked. In this vision, he was in a small stuffy restaurant, drinking and having fun with Sheldon, Sally, Hilde, Antonio, Noin, Howard, Don and some other face he couldn't quite recognize. They were so young back then – fresh eyed, innocent, free and devoid of the horrors that would soon plague them. They ate fried meat over a sizzling hot pot, noodles and okonomiyaki making up part of their dinner. Good wine and beer flowed between them, and he remembered stealing kisses from Hilde's lips every now and then. Ah, how her eyes had shone with life back then.

A sharp hiss from a steel pipe had him shrinking back in fear and he stumbled to the ground, trembling and clutching a fistful of his shirt as if hoping to rip out his heart at the same time. His eyes were wide and panicked, his breathing harsh and shallow as he glanced at his surroundings. He had no idea where he was, but he knew he was in the bowels of the earth now. He could vaguely remember getting off the floor in Treize's quarters, brushing aside the concerned calls from his soldiers as he left after the disappearing shadows of Zechs and Relena. He had lost them somewhere, but he didn't care anymore. He was going to walk through this endless maze of wires and steel pipes, the very core of energy and production for the Organization. He still had a grenade in his pocket and wouldn't hesitate to use it when the time was right. He would destroy this place from the ground up. It seemed only fitting since he had made such a botch of things. What was there to live for anyway?

_Heero's gone,_ he thought as he rose to his feet to lean against the moldy wall. He moaned in suffering, and took another staggering step, feeling incredibly weak and exhausted. _Tired. Just so fucking tired of being everyone's goddamn savior. Who's here to rescue me, huh? Fuck._

He held a hand to his aching head and hardly flinched as a pipe suddenly exploded to rain down a shower of warm water on him. The building was eventually going to crumble around him whether he wanted it to or not. The damage to the surface must have been extensive enough to reach down here.

_Got me in the end, didn't you, Treize?_ He thought with a bitter smile as he forced himself to walk away from his position. The water was beginning to rise steadily, and all too soon, Duo found himself wading knee deep in the accumulation. _You fucked me right to the end, didn't you?_

He stopped as he got to a dead end, blinking almost stupidly at the sight of the steel wall with the sign: 'WARNING: Persons touching walls are subject to electrocution' in red.

With a loud roar, Duo flung himself at the wall, clawing at the smooth surface as if hoping to find an exit. Another pipe exploded so loudly, he had to cover his ears and duck as sparks flew from it. He felt a dull current race up his leg and he knew he was about to get fried if he didn't move his ass in a second. Growling in frustration, he began the treacherous walk back, not sure if he'd be able to make it in time.

Funny how the concept of dying no longer looked so appealing when actually faced with it.

"Shit! It's rising even faster!" By the time he reached the first level, he was chest deep and had a hard time finding his footing. "Goddamn it." With a light grunt, he wrapped his arms around a steel pole above him and began to move, but could only do so for a few minutes before tearing his scorched hands away from them. It was steaming hot!

Taking a deep breath, he dove beneath the water, eyes darting around him quickly to find a possible quick exit. He blinked as he saw what seemed like a light ahead of him, and with quick strokes, he began to swim towards it. His chest began to burn after a few more minutes. Precious air was needed and with near desperation, he swam to the top, only to cry out in pain as his head slammed into a steel pipe. There was barely any room for him to breathe now, and only his nose and mouth were able to get a little fresh air before diving back beneath the surface to find that blasted exit.

_God help me,_ he prayed fervently. _Get me out of this fucking hell hole. Amen._

* * *

Above ground, it was a young soldier who heard the first rumble beneath his feet.

"Hey…."

"What?" asked his impatient comrade.

"Hear something? Sounds like it's coming from below the…AARGH!!"

They dove, but not in time. The force of the water from below shot through the layers of concrete like an angry geyser. Several screams from around the building proved that similar occurrences were happening elsewhere. Sheldon, who was with Krakowski in the truck, leapt out of it and could only stare in amazement at the jets of water that shot out of the remnants of the building.

"Fuck," he muttered. "EVERYONE MOVE OUT, GODDAMN IT! THIS PLACE IS GONNA BLOW!"

* * *

"We're moving out," Noin explained quickly to Trowa and Quatre's bemused expressions, after receiving the hasty communication from the walkie talkie. "We haven't got much time! Get in the truck! I'll take care of Heero!"

* * *

The pandemonium reached fever pitch as officials and news crew alike struggled to get away from the disaster area. The earth seemed to tremble beneath their feet and the mixture of water and gases created a hot springs like environment. The water was hot to the touch and an unlucky few were scalded in the process.

"What a goddamn mess!" Sheldon cried out as he slammed his fist on the steering wheel of the car. If there had been any hope of finding Duo, it was definitely gone with the final collapse of the Organization.

* * *

"…_is calling it a disaster area and is considered the worst flooding in history. Many homes around the vicinity were destroyed as a result of this, and the death toll at this point is estimated to be in the hundreds. Experts say that the rise of water from the underground pumps has finally stopped, but it will take weeks or even months for it to be completely drained. However, government officials are working hard to build pipes that will lead the water directly to the ocean…"_

Sally turned off the TV, and no one in the tent stopped her from doing it. The fire crackled in the middle of the small space, casting long shadows on the thick cloth as they all remained lost in thought. Sheldon sat in his chair with his pipe, staring at nothing in particular, while Noin, Trowa, Quatre, Sally and Antonio sat around the fire.

"He's dead," Antonio finally stated. There wasn't even a tone of anger in his voice. He sounded tired and resigned. "He's…he's fucking dead." He stuffed a hand over his mouth and turned his face away, hitching in a harsh breath.

"We don't know that for sure," Sheldon began, but it was Sally who cut in with tears in her voice.

"It's been almost a day and nothing! What are we going to do, Sheldon?! We've got to tell everyone out there about it. We can't keep pretending he's still alive! No one could have survived that! You saw the news! You…saw…it too." She broke into harsh sobs, barely feeling Noin's arms around her in comfort.

Sheldon gripped his pipe tightly, knowing that they were right. The tears stung his eyes and he wiped them away furiously. Wasn't this scene something they had experienced almost a year ago? Would God be willing enough to grant them a second miracle? Just how many times could Duo tempt Death and not get caught in his web, this time with no escape in sight. It was like losing his son, a part of him, and Sheldon wondered if his heart could deal with the loss this time.

Heero who had excused himself earlier had been ready to enter when he stiffened at the words from Antonio and Sally. He gripped the edge of the tent tightly, feeling his chest constrict painfully – so much so that breathing became a bit difficult. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. He had held on to the little hope that Duo might be out there somewhere, still struggling to find his way back home, but to hear this tone of finality in their voices made him more afraid than ever before.

He slapped his hands over his face and fought back a harsh sob. What was he to do now? A small part of him had wished to start a new life with Duo…as perhaps a friend (if not more, a part of him screamed) and now…and now…

"He's back!" came the faint but undeniable scream from someone at the watch tower. Heero lowered his hands slowly, heartbeat quickening in the hope that it wasn't all a dream or a figment of his imagination.

But the scream came again, louder and much stronger. "HE'S BACK!! DUO'S BACK!!"

The flap to the tent opened behind him and Sally all but barreled Heero to the ground. She was quickly followed by Noin, Antonio, Sheldon and finally Trowa and Quatre. Everyone seemed to be coming out of their tents or stopped what they were doing to make their way towards the entrance to the base camp. But they needn't have bothered, for coming down the uneven stretch of road was the undeniable figure of their leader. He was being led by two soldiers, his jacket long gone to reveal the now wet white t-shirt he had worn underneath. His long braid lay thick and damp in front of him, and as they stopped before Sally and the others, Duo lifted his head slowly.

He gave a wan smile and tried to salute. "Sorry for the delay, guys," he said in barely a whisper. "Got lost on my way back home."

Sally covered her mouth to stop the scream of happiness, her eyes welling with tears that matched those in her comrades' eyes.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Sheldon said gruffly as he reached out to pull the younger man into his arms in a tight hug. "You bastard! You ever do that again to us and we'll kill you."

Duo laughed weakly, although Paul really was killing him with the bear hug. He smiled at Noin and had to do a double take as he noticed the former officers standing behind her. "Well, whaddaya know?" he began slowly as Paul finally released him. "If it isn't Lieutenant Tight Ass and Jerk Wad."

"Nice to see you too, Duo," Trowa replied amiably. He held out a hand. "Perhaps it's time we patched things up and let bygones be bygones, hmm? Truce?"

Duo eyed the offered appendage and contemplated swiping it off, but as Sheldon whispered something in his ear, he frowned, then nodded and accepted the handshake with a firm pump. "Welcome to the family. Knock yourself out with our five star accommodations."

He did the same for Quatre, when his gaze finally fell on the silent figure nearly hidden behind the tent. He wasn't sure if someone was playing a cruel joke on him, or if his insanity had finally reached fever pitch that he was actually imagining the young doctor everywhere he went. He pushed away Quatre a little, taking a weak step towards the apparition as if hoping it wouldn't vanish.

"Do…Doc?" he whispered thickly, heart slamming harder and faster within his chest. "Is that…is that really you?"

"The name is Heero Yuy," came the quiet but shaky reply, although one could make out the dark hue on the man's cheeks. He cleared his throat and walked closer, trying hard to hide his limp from Duo's no doubt sharp gaze. "I told you to call me that any…ooofff!"

"Oh God," Duo groaned against Heero's neck, his arms all but crushing the other man's body against his in a tight hug. The tears came before he could control them, the knowledge that Heero was still alive after all this time was the only blessing that God had decided to grant him for his terrible sins. His sobs grew louder and he clutched fistfuls of Heero's shirt, hardly aware of the reciprocating hug that nearly crushed his already bruised ribs.

Sally watched the intimate embrace with a small smile, realizing now that this was whom Duo had really given his heart to. Her glance darted towards Krakowski's tent and saw Hilde standing beside the older doctor. There was a faint look of sadness in her eyes, but Sally couldn't be sure. Her memories might not have returned completely, but Sally was sure that Hilde could remember a time when the man with the braid had once hugged her in such a manner.

"All right, show's over!" Sheldon announced with a laugh to break the tension that had risen. "Let's all have us a beer and celebrate, eh?"

This was met with a resounding 'YAY!' but for Heero and Duo, as they finally pulled apart to stare into each other's eyes, their celebration would be away from everyone else's. Besides, it was a long time coming for both of them.

The fire flickered and danced in the middle of Duo's tent as they walked in. It was definitely bigger than the others and had a much more comfortable looking bed with soft blankets and—

"I'll be right back," Duo said quietly, as he began to peel out of his shirt. He smiled at Heero's blush and had to wonder if the doctor had ever done anything like this before. "I need to wash up a bit," he explained and winced as he tried to bend to untie his shoes. Heero was quick to notice, brows furrowing as he moved closer to Duo.

"Stand upright," he commanded firmly.

"Geez. I'm no longer a unit," Duo grumbled but did as he was told. He watched as Heero poked and prodded with his fingers, biting back a small cry as a particular section was pressed a bit too hard. "What's the verdict?"

"You have several broken ribs," Heero stated, hardly aware of the mischievous glint in Duo's eyes now, "And of course bruises that have to be taken care of and…mmmpffhh…mmm…"

His eyes widened at the feel of the warm lips against his, the shock of such an intimate caress so great that Heero's knees buckled at the incredibly sweet sensation. He would have fallen to the floor if it wasn't for Duo reaching out to hold him steady, his lips and tongue devouring as much of the naïve doctor as he could. Heero did his best to respond, sighing in pleasure as he felt Duo's tongue caress his before his lower lip was caught and sucked on gently.

"Dear god," he finally whispered as he was released. Parts of his anatomy burned for Duo's touch, and he trembled into the embrace, not sure of what he was supposed to do or how he was supposed to act. "I…"

"Just a prelude, doc," Duo whispered into Heero's ear, nipping the lobe gently before pulling away with a slow wink. "I'll see you in a bit. Get yourself ready…as best you can."

Before Heero could say a word, Duo left the tent, leaving the doctor stumped and slightly confused. Prepare himself? What was he supposed to do? Strip and lie in bed for Duo? Good grief! Perhaps he really should have accepted those porno tapes from Patini back in medical school. It would really be of some help to him right now. Speaking of Patini, he wondered what had happened to him as well as Doctors J and G. Perhaps they had escaped? Heero certainly hoped so. They might have been bitter old men, but they were great doctors and would be an invaluable asset to any medical facility they donated their time and efforts to. He wondered if he could ask Duo about that. Maybe they could do a search and if they were found, they'd be convinced to join the Opposition. Of course they couldn't be called the Opposition anymore, could they? There was no Opposition to go against The Organization. Did that mean that this brotherhood would be disbanded? Heero thought it sad that it would have to come to that, but still—

"What's taking him so long?"

He rose to his feet and opened the flap to the tent slowly. The party was in full swing several feet away. Duo had warned Sheldon not to let anyone bother them, and Heero had flushed at the insinuation. This side of the camp was relatively quiet and no one was on patrol, too busy partying to care about intruders. Heero stepped out into the cool night air and decided to surprise Duo with a visit. He knew where the shower stalls were, and as he rounded the corner, hoping to be more daring and spontaneous, he froze at the sight before him.

Hilde and Duo sharing a kiss beneath the moonlight. How perfect it seemed.

Heero staggered backwards, cursing as he stumbled over his feet and fell to the ground in a clumsy heap.

"Heero?" came the call, and the doctor froze before rising to his feet quickly. His cheeks burned with humiliation and a low coil of anger began to build in the pit of his stomach. The bastard. And to think he had been so quick to believe that Duo might have wanted him sexually, if nothing else, tonight. But wait a minute, when had Duo ever said he wanted to be anything more than friends?

_But what about the kiss? How could he have forgotten that already? Fuck it. Fuck him too! I don't need…_

"Heero!" A firm hand caught his wrist and he was forced to turn around. However, he had already formed a fist with his free hand and drove it towards Duo's face, but to his surprise, a smaller hand got in the way to block it. Heero stared into the calm dark eyes of Hilde, her features still wearing that almost expressionless look most units had.

"What's wrong?" Duo asked with a frown on his visage. "If you're pissed off about Hilde and me kissing, I'll have you know that—

"He belonged to me first," Hilde replied quietly, stumping both men into silence. She smiled now, releasing Heero's hand gently. "I do not have all of my memories, but I do know that I once loved this man." She turned to look at Duo, a sad look of regret in her eyes. "I came to tell him goodbye, because I see that his heart has already been taken by someone else." She looked at Heero's flushed features. "You. He told me that himself."

"Hey, now, Hil," Duo began, blushing furiously as he shuffled his feet. "There's no need to--"

"It's okay…really. I just want you to be happy, Duo. I…I should attend the party," she interrupted, still smiling although there were tears in her eyes. "I don't want to miss all the fun."

And before either man could say another word, she seemed to vanish from sight – her teleportation abilities still remaining with her apparently.

"I swear to God, she came to me like that after I was done with my shower," Duo said into the silence. "It scared the crap out of me, but I guess I'll have to get used to that…eventually…"

His voice trailed off as Heero began to laugh softly – a low, sexy sound that had Duo biting his lower lip hard to prevent himself from tackling Heero to the ground and taking him right here and now. The rocks around were too uneven anyway. It wasn't going to be that much fun—

"She must have really cared for you," Heero finally said softly. "If I wasn't here…you two would have been together again."

Duo could only nod in agreement. There would be no use denying it. If the war hadn't begun, who knew what would have happened to Hilde and him? Perhaps they would have been a family by now, with tons of little brats running all over the place.

"I'm sorry," Heero said as he walked forward. Duo noticed the limp but said nothing. There'd be plenty of time to ask questions later.

"Sor…sorry for what?" Duo whispered thickly, lashes fluttering as Heero reached out to sink his fingers into his loose hair. He had washed it – hard enough to get out the stink of death that he knew would follow him until his dying day.

"I was…uum…" Heero struggled to find the word.

"Jealous?" Duo offered with a chuckle.

"Perhaps. Can you still read my mind?" Heero asked quietly, staring into the beautiful purple eyes that seemed to gleam with knowledge.

Duo smirked and rested his forehead gently against Heero's. He closed his eyes, hands reached for his partner's to clasp them tightly. Heero suddenly felt light-headed, his lashes fluttering closed as something sweet, yet hot and poignant passed between them. He stiffened as Duo's grip on his hand became tighter, and moaned as images began to filter through his mind like looking through a photo album rapidly. In that instant, he could see Duo approaching the Organization building with his army, he saw him search for Treize, and the events that took place in the former tyrant's quarters. He gasped in shock, tears springing to his eyes as he watched Relena's death. He relived the pain and agony Duo went through, the shock that he – Heero - might be dead and not knowing which way to turn. He relived the treacherous moments beneath the ground, the need for survival, to know that he could make it out of that building alive. He watched as Duo finally decided to stay with the current, and escaped through a particular hole left by a geyser. Heero swam the same long and cold waterlogged surface for endless hours until he reached solid ground, and the elation at finally coming home encompassed everything in one fell swoop.

Duo finally released him by pulling away gently, and Heero slumped in exhaustion against the naked torso, trying hard to catch his breath at the sudden rollercoaster ride of emotions he had been taken.

"Duo…I didn't…"

"Of course you didn't," came the low reply. "I haven't told anyone yet, and besides, this is much better than talking about it. Best you see for yourself…my sins…"

"It's not your fault, Duo. You wanted to stop it and she…she wanted to die, I think."

"But by my hands," Duo said in a strangled voice. "I've killed so many people, Heero. So many. I have dreams of them now, all those voices filling my head as they blame me for taking their lives." He laughed softly, but it was filled with pain and suffering. "Still think you can be with a guy like me, doc? Perhaps you should go find some other normal person to--"

"Take me, Duo," came the quiet but firm response that had Duo's cheeks flushing with heat. There was an intense look in Heero's eyes now, one that he had never seen before.

"I'm not going to be gentle," Duo said thickly, as he licked his lips. "I don't do gentle…and if we do this…there's no turning back, Heero. You understand that, don't you?"

"Then don't be," Heero challenged as he began to walk backwards slowly to the tent, his heart pounding so hard in his chest he was sure that Duo could hear it. "Use me if you must. Let me help in the best way I can."

Duo didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

Their bodies made dancing shadows on the walls of the tent, and as Duo thrust his third oil-slicked finger into Heero's rectum, the doctor's body arched in a sensuous curve. His saliva coated but hardened nipples stood out in relief, all thoughts of crying out his pleasure were lost as his mouth settled for a soundless O. His fingers dug into the sheets, his toes curling in delight as Duo continued his torment not just in his ass, but with his mouth as he continued to suck hard and fast on Heero's cock. Hot sweat bounced off their flesh like dew drops, the wet sounds of their coupling becoming louder as pleasure began to reach fever pitch. Just as Duo felt Heero's cock about to swell and explode, he released it with a soft kiss and withdrew his fingers at the same time.

Heero's wail of disbelief and need was like music to his ears.

"Ready, doc?" he panted as he lifted Heero's legs to place them on his shoulders. He smiled at the lustful picture the once prim and proper medical person made on his bed. Never would he have thought in a million years he'd get the chance to do this.

"Fuck me," Heero moaned, thrusting his hips wantonly as he prepared for the thick invasion. "I can't take it anymore, goddamn it."

"Such a dirty mouth, but as you wish," Duo grunted, slowly pushing his swollen organ into the prepared and twitching entrance. He closed his eyes and groaned at the tightness and warmth that enveloped his cock, hardly hearing Heero's small cry of pain and pleasure rolled into one. Duo thrust all the way in until his balls caressed Heero's ass cheeks. He stilled to get used to the sensation while Heero almost passed out at how full he felt. He bucked and that was Duo's cue to move.

Hands clasped tightly, Duo withdrew and then thrust in with a swiftness that had Heero blacking out for a second. In and out, in and out, faster and harder until nothing but pure, unadulterated pleasure had them both panting and moaning in unison. Duo sought Heero's lips in a bruising kiss, hard enough to draw blood as he drove even deeper into his lover's body. He wanted to get rid of the events of the day, to fuck away the pain one might say. He would cleanse himself with Heero and start a new life with the doctor if Heero would have him. Perhaps their relationship would develop into real love someday, perhaps they'd even settle down far away from governmental duties and try to raise a family. A surrogate mother would be nice, or perhaps (and not surprising with the advancement of medical technology these days) either he or Heero would be willing to carry a child. Their own child.

That last thought sent him over the edge and he all but screamed as his cock swelled within Heero before exploding in a blinding white heat. He trembled and shook above his partner, tears of satiation and relief springing to his eyes as Heero came not long after. His semen coated their wet torsos, and as Duo moved, Heero could feel the wet stickiness of his come filling his insides and trickling down his legs. He blushed furiously at the thought of bearing Duo's child someday. With medical advancement these days it was possible and the thought of having Duo's offspring…

With a weak cry, he came again to his embarrassment, unable to look into Duo's eyes as if afraid the other man would realize what he was thinking. He blushed even harder as Duo buried his face against his neck to place tender kisses upon it, their bodies still heaving and trying to come back to earth from their mind numbing orgasm.

Their hands were still clasped together, and Heero lifted it to his lips, placing tender kisses upon their joined fingers. He wondered if Duo would want to live with him. He could still find a place on L1 or help in the rebuilding of L2 as he was sure Duo would want to do now that the war was over. Or maybe they could even build a house on earth and try to raise their kids…

_Good grief, Heero! Stop thinking about that! Are you really that desperate to begin a family?_

But it wasn't so wrong, was it? Was it terrible of him to dream of settling down and not having to worry about being overworked to death? Was it pathetic of him to want a simple and undisturbed life, something he would have had anyway, if it wasn't for the Organization.

_Just peace…and quiet…spending time with the one I love…is that too much to ask?_

_It does sound nice,_ came the response that had Heero gasping in shock and almost sending Duo off him. He had forgotten that Duo could sometimes read his mind.

Blushing to the roots of his hair, the doctor tried to make amends quickly. "It's not…I mean…It's just a theory," Heero stammered, as Duo sat up to smile widely at him. "I'm not saying that you have to do…or rather have a famil…what…what's so funny?"

Duo chuckled. "Hehe, I was just thinking of what a fine mommy you'd make."

"Shu…shut up!" Heero growled and tried to push off Duo. He was so red-faced he wished he could die. "I'll kill you, Duo. I swear it!"

"Not until you take me," Duo murmured, still chuckling as he began to trail kisses down Heero's neck. He caught Heero's hands and trapped them against the bed, violet eyes now so dark they were almost black with the depth of his emotions. "No time to kill me yet, doc. I've still got so much to teach you. So much more."


	11. Epilogue

namespaceuri="urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:smarttags"  
name="City"/ namespaceuri="urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:smarttags"  
name="place"/ !--[if gte mso 9]xml  
o:DocumentProperties  
o:AuthorIjeoma/o:Author  
o:LastAuthorIjeoma/o:LastAuthor  
o:Revision2/o:Revision  
o:TotalTime339/o:TotalTime  
o:Created2006-10-17T16:58:00Z/o:Created  
o:LastSaved2006-10-17T16:58:00Z/o:LastSaved  
o:Pages1/o:Pages  
o:Words2838/o:Words  
o:Characters16178/o:Characters  
o:Company /o:Company  
o:Lines134/o:Lines  
o:Paragraphs37/o:Paragraphs  
o:CharactersWithSpaces18979/o:CharactersWithSpaces  
o:Version10.2625/o:Version  
/o:DocumentProperties  
/xml![endif]-- Ijeoma Ijeoma 2 339 2006-10-17T16:58:00Z 2006-10-17T16:58:00Z 1 2838 16178 134 37 18979 10.2625 Clean Clean MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

**Fandom:** Gundam Wing  
**Title:** The Agent - Epilogue  
**Pairings:** 1x2x1, and other pairings inbetween  
**Warnings:** AU, fluff, angst, post-apocalyptic, violence.

**Genre:** Drama, Romance, Angst  
**Rating: **R (for language and graphic descriptions)  
**Disclaimers:** Main characters are properties of Bandai and Studio Sunrise. I make no money off them.

**Final Notes:** My sincere thanks to everyone who has read and left a comment on this story. This was a pet project I never thought I'd get completed, but your kind words of encouragement made this possible and for that, I am eternally grateful. Thanks so much again for reading and enjoy the final installment.

**Epilogue:**

On a clear, blue, crystalline Saturday morning, the huge bells of the Cathedral tolled its mournful dirge signaling the official end of an era.

They had to bury an empty coffin in her place.

The funeral ceremony was attended by every dignitary, or high powered political and military personnel from Earth and the Colonies. The casket was draped in white silk from Persia, with the gold Peacecraft crest adorning both sides and the top. Ten thousand red, yellow and white roses surrounded it, her crown placed on top as homage to her reign. Eight pall bearers, dressed in the royal colors of purple and red, led the procession down the grand staircase of the castle to the pavilion. Many estimated that over a million civilians filled the main courtyards and lined the boulevard that led up to the palace. There was not a dry eye in the house, and as the bells tolled for the final time, the air was not one of jubilation at a war ended, but at the cruel fate of a Queen who would never have the fortune of seeing her dream come to pass.

Duo had barely been able to sit through the ceremony, let alone attend. But he had felt it was the honorable thing to do despite the guilt and Relena's last words which haunted him whenever he closed his eyes. The State Room – although ostentatious and quite spacious – seemed claustrophobic to him, and his tailored black suit felt constricting and uncomfortable. He got to his feet and paced to the large window, looking out to the people still milling about the streets below. They looked like tiny ants from his vantage point, like toy soldiers tuned to move at a single command. Peace had finally come to them, and they could walk about freely with no fear of a sudden attack. It was a miracle how many could take that word 'peace' for granted. It brought a rueful smile came to his face.

"All of that can be yours and more," came the low voice which had Duo turning around quickly. He tried to remember the name of the white bearded man dressed in military attire and failed. He had been introduced to so many people lately, it was a miracle he could even remember his own name.

"Major General Adley McKeen," the man said as he extended a gloved hand to Duo for a handshake. Duo returned the gesture, gaze darting towards the door as four other men walked into the room. "Please allow me to introduce Colonel Tom Allison and Lieutenant Briggs of the Earth's Forces. On my right, Colonel Masataka Yanagi of the L1 Colony Cluster and Chancellor Jean-Pierre of the L3 Colony Cluster. Gentlemen, this is Duo Maxwell – the man responsible for the end of that terrible war."

Duo gave a polite bow at the applause he received, wondering what they'd say if he blurted out that he was the one responsible for their Queen's death. He sat as McKeen motioned for him to do so, trying not to look too uncomfortable at the intense scrutiny he was receiving from the older men. He did have a reputation to uphold, and despite his vehement refusals to attend this meeting, Sheldon, Po and Heero had somehow bullied him into it. Damn it all to hell.

"I will not beat around the bush, Maxwell," McKeen began quietly. He placed his hands on the polished table and leaned forward, dark brown eyes glinting with eagerness. "You know why you have been called here. Earth needs a new leader and with the passing of Queen Relena, we feel it is right that you take over the role."

"The people trust you," Yanagi piped in. "Stories of your exploits as the leader of the Opposition have traveled far and wide. Your fights for good and the restoration of power to the right hands have been well documented and you are almost seen as a hero to many."

"We only ask that you lead us to the next millennium," Jean-Pierre added. "With your guidance, we are assured that the Earth and Colonies will maintain a peaceful alliance that will last for many generations to come."

"We know of your concerns for L2, L4, and L5," McKeen said quietly. "L4 has gone through tremendous progress so far, and as you know, Quatre Winner is in the running to become the new leader of that colony cluster. I have no doubt he will win many votes, since he is pouring the most money and infrastructure into its redevelopment. L5 has already kicked off rebuilding as well with help from the several volunteers and former Organization units recruited. I also hear that you have managed to convince the Chang head family to take over once construction is over. Quite an admirable job considering how reluctant they have been with their involvement in world affairs. L2 has been under your supervision for the past few months, and it goes without saying that you have done a fantastic job so far. I have no doubt they'd want you to rule as their leader, but I believe you gave the role to Officer Sheldon."

Duo nodded slowly.

"Excellent. It then leaves you with Earth," McKeen said with a smile. "You can also help us here. There are many programs that we wish to have reviewed or re-instated. Take for instance the shipment of gundanium. If we can have access to that, we can begin work on creating an army that will be at the ready in the case of another uprising. What we need is a--"

"Puppet," Duo finally replied with a small smile.

The officers looked stumped. It was finally Yanagi who broke the silence. "I'm afraid we do not understand, Maxwell. What do you mean…?"

Duo lifted his gaze from the table to pin cool violet depths on his rapt audience. "What I mean is that I have no interest in becoming anyone's puppet. Even if I were to agree to this, what would stop you from imposing your will upon me to satisfy your various demands? That's the way it is with power amongst you elite, isn't it?" His lips curled into a small sneer, his gaze now flints of irritation. "I wasn't just fighting Treize Khushrenada and his ideals, gentlemen. I was fighting something so much bigger. I was fighting against the prejudice and corruption that goes on behind closed doors, against the favoritism that seemed to leak through your cabinets and officials as you all sought for your own greed and--"

"Enough!" Allison roared as he rose to his feet, pounding his fist hard upon the table. "We do not have to listen to his bullshit!"

"Colonel!" McKeen barked curtly. "Please sit down! Remember we called him here for help. We should at least listen to what he has to say."

The Colonel did as he was told reluctantly, still glaring at Duo who had a smirk on his visage. The younger man leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs, a gloved hand cupping his chin as he eyed the military might before him. It could be so easy to say yes and have it all at his fingertips, but when he thought of the smiling faces of children he had met in the past few months all excited to begin new schools and live in new homes on L2, or the sight of Hilde smiling again as she joined Noin and Sally in the rebuilding of their homes, or of Sheldon laughing heartily over a game of cards, or Antonio looking sheepish as he introduced his new girlfriend, or of simply staring at a beautiful sunset with Heero by his side, Duo knew he couldn't trade that for anything else in the world. His rebellious days were over. All he wanted was a peaceful life with the man he was beginning to love more and more with each passing day.

"Do what you have to do," Heero had muttered to him earlier. "I know you'll make the right choice."

"Well, Maxwell?" McKeen asked, even though there was a tone of resignation in his voice. It was as if he knew that the young man would refuse his offer anyway. "What will it be?"

_/Go…build a better world for everyone…with…my brother…/_

Duo closed his eyes for a moment, wishing he could tell Relena that he was so sorry for not finding Zechs yet. Although he had sent his best detectives to search for the elusive man, it seemed as if the blond soldier had simply vanished off the face of the earth.

_I'm so sorry, Relena. I really, really am, but I'm going to do things my way. The only way I know how._

He opened his eyes to look at the officials again, a small smile on his lips as he tried to frame his words just well enough to get his point across.

"I will decline the offer, gentlemen," he began slowly. "As tempting an offer as it is. Perhaps I'm doing this for purely selfish reasons. That is something I'm yet to find out. I didn't grow up wanting to become a rebel leader, believe it or not. All I wanted was a peaceful colony, with food and water for myself, my friends and my future family. To me Earth was a beautiful place that I felt should not be tarnished in any way. I held on to my naïve dreams despite never knowing the love of a real father or a mother. However, things changed – our _leaders _changed. They became so enticed by the promise of wealth and power that they forgot about the people who elected them to office. Now, tell me, is that fair, gentlemen? Is it fair to live in a luxurious castle while a kid walks in front of your building every day begging for food? Is it fair that many are dying from lack of medical attention, good water or proper supply of oxygen just because the prices were rising higher and higher to beef up our so called leaders' pockets? Tell me how fair it becomes when brothers attack brothers just to survive, when children steal and sell their bodies for money just to get by. Tell me how men and women and children begin to get sold to an Organization, or kidnapped never to be heard from again, only to hear that they've become fucking robots for some goddamn program!"

By this time, Duo's cool demeanor had long been forgotten. He was leaning closer to the table now, angry eyes meeting and challenging each leader as they lowered their gazes as if in shame. Even Allison couldn't bear to stare at Duo's face for too long. The power the younger man exuded at this very moment was almost choking. He could see why many had feared him in the past.

"I had to watch this everyday, gentlemen," Duo continued in a dangerously low tone. "I had to watch my colony reduced to a shadow of its former self, and at the ripe old age of fifteen, I became a 'rebel' – going underground, risking my life every day and night to find like minded individuals who wanted freedom. You see, we were in hell, gentlemen, and I wanted out of it. Or better yet, I wanted to drag those assholes we called _leaders_ into the pits of filth, decay and death and rub their noses in it!"

He laughed – a short, almost barking sound of derision - and sat back in his chair. He closed his eyes and rubbed a hand across his forehead. When he opened them again, it was to stare longingly at the window, watching the golden hues of sunset bathe through the thick curtains.

"I just want to live a normal life for once, gentlemen. A life free from obligations and the weight of others on my shoulders. For ten years I carried this burden and it was becoming way too heavy for me. Perhaps a part of me was even grateful I became a unit." He smiled bitterly. "I was 'free' for a while at least. I could remember nothing and didn't want to at some point. Perhaps a part of me still knew what awaited out there and didn't want to go back. It wanted to remain in that sterile environment where it was treated like a thing and liable to be exterminated if it fucked up just one time. But then…" His smile became wistful. "I met someone who made me re-think my priorities again. The more I lived, the more I knew I was doing so for him. He was trapped in his own world and needed someone like me to break him free from those chains. I guess we both helped each other in that regard. I thought I knew what real strength was until I met him. For you see, gentlemen, true strength isn't running around and waving weapons, or flashing a military badge here and there. True strength isn't just being the leader of thousands, no millions all over the solar system. True strength comes from the heart. It comes from knowing that you are willing to accept your mistakes and to change, to become better for it. It's facing hopelessness and death and beating it with your will to survive. True strength comes in giving another a second chance to live and to love, and with him, I finally found what I have been lacking for so long. "

If the officers were shocked at Duo's admission of being in a relationship with another man, they did their best to hide it with polite masks of interest.

"The bottom line, gentlemen, is that I cannot be the leader you want me to be anymore," Duo said, folding his hands. "I will work on L2 and do my best until the colony is back to what it was before the bullshit began. After that, I will be retiring to an undisclosed location with my significant other. If you feel it's absolutely necessary to contact me, then you can speak to Officer Sheldon. Otherwise, I'd appreciate you all pretending I do not even exist once my job is done."

He smiled and rose to his feet in a move that was nothing short of graceful. Bowing politely to the stunned men, he left the room, closed the door behind him and sagged wearily against it. _Phew._ That had taken away five years of his life.

"How did it go?" came the soft question from the dark-haired man waiting for him outside the building. Duo eyed Heero in appreciation, the doctor no longer limping thanks to a leg that was now made out of gundanium like his partner's. Heero's new hospital on L1 was booming thanks to this new development and talks of creating another one on L2 was in the works. Doctors J and G had been found, and now worked (reluctantly) under Heero's supervision. They had been captured by the Earth's Forces, but were released after a sworn deposition from Heero and Duo in court. Patini, on the other hand, hadn't been so lucky. He had died during the raid.

"They'll live without me," Duo replied with a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around Heero's waist, nuzzling him gently. "I told them they could take their position and shove it up their asses."

Heero blinked in surprise, although flushing at the public display of affection. "You didn't."

"Well, I could have," Duo replied with a wink.

He stopped and turned back to look at the Peacecraft crest upon the grand building. With its marble columns, designed to look like the Pantheon, as well as the hundreds of flags from different nations that hung from its rooftops, it really was an impressive piece of architecture.

"Regret?" Heero asked, sinking hands into the pockets of the brown tailored pants of his suit.

"Nah, just thinking this might be the last time I see this place. Might as well enjoy it while I can."

They began to walk down the remaining flight of stairs, neither saying anything as thoughts and words they so longed to say seemed trapped within their minds. Heero stole a quick glance at Duo's profile, savoring the man he had had to himself for the past few weeks. Every day with Duo was a pleasure in itself, and it just wasn't because of the great sex they had every now and then. With Duo he was exposed to things he had never known before. He made more friends than his twenty-five years on earth combined. The beauty of Earth…no, of life in general had been revealed with Duo, and Heero realized just how shrouded and closed his world had been from birth to his stint with the Organization. With Duo he felt he was alive again. Duo's kindness, gentleness and determination reminded Heero of just how much he—

"…love you, you know," came the low mumble that had Heero freezing in his tracks. Duo's face was a bright red as he continued to walk down the rest of the steps quickly, perhaps embarrassed at his moment of weakness.

Heero's lips formed a small but beautiful smile at the confession, feeling his heart leap with an emotion he was no longer going to try to hide. He knew without a doubt that he was ready for his new life with Duo Maxwell, and no matter where it led him, the young doctor was willing to follow until his dying day.

**Addendum:**

The construction and rebuilding of Colonies L2, L4, and L5 were completed a year later. There was an 'Interplanetary Day of Celebration' where all Colonies and Earth honored the beginning of a new era. Many refugees who had fled the Colonies during the war, returned to begin new communities, towns and cities. Tourism now also makes up about eighty percent of the Colonies' revenue.

Quatre Winner became the new Chancellor for the L4 Colony Cluster. He still maintains close relationships with members of the former Opposition and has dedicated a pavilion in his city to Duo Maxwell.

Trowa Barton got accepted in the Earth's Forces and as of today, he has been promoted to the rank of Colonel. Every now and then, he returns to L3 to oversee the military situation. Rumor has it that he plans to run for Chancellor in the upcoming elections.

L5 is being run by Chancellor Lee Chang, one of the head family members and relative to the late Wufei Chang. A school of higher learning has been renamed in Wufei's honor, and (although not verified) many believe that they have seen Duo Maxwell visit the colony to place flowers on the dead warrior's grave.

Chancellor Paul Sheldon will be giving up his seat in a few months, and many believe he will select Sally Po as the new leader of the L2 Colony Cluster. This would make her the first female Chancellor in history, something many look forward to.

Lucrezia Noin and Hilde Scheibeker have started a school for children in L2. Both are very happy in relationships that could blossom into marriages in the near future. Antonio Velasquez returned to Earth, where he now lives with his wife and six-month old son.

Major General Adley McKeen is still the current leader of the Earth's Alliance, but many believe his successor would be General Tom Allison in the upcoming elections. No one could be happier with that development than Allison himself.

The whereabouts of Zechs Merquise (Milliardo Peacecraft) is still unknown, although some say they have seen and heard of the 'Phantom Renegade' who wanders through space.

The current whereabouts of Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy are also not known at this time. Both men seem to have vanished without a trace, but if the last excited phone call received by Paul Sheldon about a little baby boy is any indication, we can rest assured that the couple is doing just fine.

**The End**


End file.
